His Song
by driver picks the music
Summary: -Repost- I edited this story, and I'm reposting it. What happens when it's Tommys turn to write the songs, when he's heartbroken? It's been two years, and now they're over, can he get her back, or is it to late? Jommy Disclamer on profile page
1. The Breakup

**So I had this story posted on here before, but I decided to go back, and edit it, a lot. LOL! So I'll be posting it as I edit the chapters, and I hope to have it finished in the next few weeks, then I'll start on the second one.**

**I hope you like it, and thanks for reading.**

**............  
**

Tommy and Jude stood in the studio and they had just had another fight. It was the third big one that week and they didn't know why they keep fighting, they use to get along so good when they first got together after Judes eighteenth birthday, when she picked him, over Jamie, but now they just always fight.

Jude sighed "Tommy I can't do this anymore, all we do is fight and I can't take it. What happened to us? We use to be happy."  
Tommy shook his head "I don't know Jude, but I know you are right, we need to fix this."  
"I don't know how anymore Tommy, I think it would be better if we took some time off for awhile."  
"Jude you can't just leave we are in the middle of your album."  
Jude shook her head, and gave him a sad smile "No Tommy I mean took some time off you and me."  
Tommy was quiet for a moment "What are you saying Jude?"  
"I think it would be best if we break up."  
Tommy scoffed "Best for who Jude, huh?"  
Jude sighed "Come on Tommy you said your self that all we do is fight and that is not good for ether one of us."  
Tommy couldn't believe what she was saying "So thats it your just going to throw away the two years that we have been together?"  
Jude shook her head once more "No Tommy these two years have meant more to me then any others in my life, I just think that it would be better this way, I mean it's been so long since ether one of us has really smiled."  
Tommy nodded "Fine Jude if thats what you want, then we're done. have a nice life without me."

When he started to walk away, Jude grabbed his arm "Come on Tommy, don't be this way."  
He pulled his arm away "What do you want me to say Jude, that I agree with you, because I don't and I'm not going to say I do.  
Jude pleaded with him "Can't we at least be friends still, please?"

Tommy takes a step back and just looks at her thinking that she has got to be joking, all he really wants to say is no frickin way, but what he really says is...."Fine Jude we can still be friends if thats what you really want."

Jude nodded "I really do, thank you Tommy, I don't want to lose you from my life."  
"Yeah whatever."

With that Tommy walks away and leaves Jude standing there. He went into studio B and starts to work on a new song for his solo album that Jude talked him in to doing. He just starts writing down random thoughts without any real song in mind, then he puts his notebook away and goes to work on Judes album, so he heads off to studio A where Jude is.

"This should be interesting" He though "Working with Jude as "just friends" again.

...........

**I know it's short, but the chapters do get longer, I promise. :)**


	2. I Don't Wanna Know

Jude was sitting in the lobby at G-major when Kwest came up to her and asked "What did you do to Tommy?"  
Jude turned to Kwest "What are you talking about Kwest? I haven't talked to Tommy in about a week. He won't talk to me, not after the breakup."  
Kwest held a hand up, looking surprised "Wait, what? What do you mean the breakup?"  
It was Judes turn to be surprised "He didn't tell you?"  
Kwest shook his head "No I haven't seen him since I left here last friday, he hasn't been coming in to work. But that explains the new song."  
"What new song?"  
Kwest hesitated "Well, apparently he has come in when no one else has been here and recored an new song, and I think that you might what to hear it before it's releast."  
Jude was starting to grow worried from the way Kwest was acting "Alright, can you get me a copy?"  
"Yeah I got one right here" He said, pulling a CD from his back pocket "Here you go."  
Jude took the CD, and when she looked at it, all it said was Bliss. She looked back up to Kwest, and gave him a nod "Thanks Kwest."

Kwest nods back, and turns to leave her, then Standing up, Jude walked into studio A. When she puts the CD into the player, she's shocked by what she hears.

_(song is bliss by hinder)_

_( i don't wanna know)  
(idon't wanna know)  
(i don't wanna know)  
i'll go ahead and pour myself a drink  
i really couldn't care less what you think  
well i don't have to listen now  
live this day down  
if i can't feel a thing  
you might as well save your goodbyes  
we can give this train wreck one last ride  
i'm gonna have to listen now  
live this day down  
if i don't make things right  
i'll tell you one last time  
i don't wanna know it's over  
so save your goodbye kiss  
i don't wanna know it's over  
cuz ignorance is bliss  
i can hardly see  
whats in front of me  
cuz the vodka's running on empty  
i can't stay sober  
if it's over  
(i don't wanna know)  
(i don't wanna know)  
(i don't wanna know)  
so save your goodbye kiss  
(i don't wanna know)  
(i don't wanna know)  
(i don't wanna know)  
i woke up with my heartbeat in my head  
i reach for the bottle by the bed  
i see your side was not slept in  
cold sheets again  
reminde me of what you said  
we need to take a break for awhile  
it's been so long since i smiled  
i don't wanna listen now  
live this day down_

_with you so drunk and high  
so i'll say goodbye  
i don't wanna know it's over  
so save your goodbye kiss  
i don't wanna know it's over  
cuz ignorance is bliss  
i can hardly see  
what's in front of me  
cuz the vodka's running on empty  
i can't stay sober  
if it's over  
_

_i don't wanna know it's over  
so save your goodbye kiss  
i don't wanna know it's over  
cuz ignorance is bliss  
now i know i can't stay sober  
cuz you left me here like this  
_

_i don't wanna know  
(i don't wanna know)  
(i don't wanna know)  
(i don't wanna know)  
_

_so save your goodbye kiss  
(i don't wanna know)  
(i don't wanna know)  
(i don't wanna know)  
_

_cuz ignorance is bliss  
i can hardly see  
what' in front of me  
cuz the vodka's running on empty  
_

_i can't stay sober  
if it's over  
if it's over  
i don't wanna know  
if it's over  
if it's over  
i don't wanna know  
_

When the song was over Jude just sat there not knowing what to do next. Kwset came in and went over to her and sat on the chair beside her.  
"So I think that we know what he's been up to for the past week."  
Jude didn't know what to say, she turned to Kwest "What am I going to do kwest? He's feels this way because of me and I don't know how to fix this."

By now Jude had tears in her eyes, ready to fall at any moment.  
Kwest held out his arms to her "Come here Jude."  
Jude scooted her chair closer, and Kwest gives her a brotherly hug.  
"I don't know what to tell you Jude, you did what you thought was the best for the both of you. Just give him some time he'll come around sooner or later."

Jude nodded "Alright, I guess there isn't much else that I can do for now. I should probably get to work on my song anyways. Thanks Kwest."

He smiled and gave her shoulder another squeeze "No problem, thats what I'm here for."

With Jude busy with her song, Kwest got up and left, he walked out the front door, and over to his car. Getting inside, he had one destination in mind.

When he gets there he knocks on the door as he opens it, and calls out... "To Tom. Man you here.?"  
Tommys vocie sounded from the other room "Yeah Kwest in the living room."

Kwest walks to the liveing room and is surpised to see that Tommy isn't the mess he thought he would be. Instead he was in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt like he had just gotten out of bed, and he was writing in a notebook.  
Kwest walked into the room "Hey man what have you been up to for the past week?"  
Tommy just shrugged "Oh you know just had some inspriation and thought I would write some songs while it lasts."

Kwest nodded as he looked around the room, taking in the scattered, balled up pieces of paper laying everywhere "Yeah I heard one of your new songs today, it was really good, but I was wondering if there was anything that you wanted to talk about."  
Tommy nodded with a sigh "I take it you talked to Jude?"  
Kwest nodded, and sat down "Yeah, she told me that you guys broke up. I know that must be hard on you man, and I'm sorry, but I was thinking that maybe you could come into the studio today and we could work on one of your new songs?"  
Tommy looked hesitent "I don't know Kwest, I don't think I can face her yet man. Did she tell you what she said to me?"  
Kwest shook his head, looking slightly confused "No all she said was that you guys brokeup. Why, what happened?"  
"She asked if we could still be "friends". He said, using air quoits.  
"I mean, can you believe that kwest, friends. When were she and I ever just friends?"  
Kwest nodded "I don't know what to tell you man, I know how you've always felt for her, but I do know that Jude feels really bad about how things went down with you guys."  
Tommy scoffed "Yeah well she should, I mean we have one little fight and she calls it quites, what's with that? I mean dose she not love me enough anymore to try at least to make it work?"  
Kwest didn't know what to say to his friends to make him feel better. "All I know is that she thinks that she did what was best for both of you, I don't know what else to say."  
Tommy sighed "Yeah well, at least I'm getting some songs from all of this."  
Kwest chuckled "Well that's somethin' at least, do you want to come by the studio and work on one today?"  
"I don't know Kwest I don't know if I'm ready for that yet, I mean, I tryed the whole friends thing and I had to leave before we got through one take, so I just don't know."  
Kwest thought about it for a moment "OK, well how 'bout this, I'll go back to the studio now and work with Jude and then give you a call when she is done, so you can come on in and we can get started on your stuff, OK?"  
Tommy thought about it, then nodded "OK, that sounds good I guess, just give me a call later."  
Kwest stood up, getting ready to leave "OK, I will, later T.

Kwest made his way back to his car, and headed back to the studio, wondering how long his friends were going to be devided.


	3. How Long

**I meant to have this up soon, but time just got away from me. I hope you like it :)**

**................................  
**

It's now been about a month since the breakup, and every day for the past three weeks the same thing happens, Kwest works with Jude and when she's done, Tommy comes in and Kwest works with him. But one day after Jude left, and Kwest called Tommy and said it was all clear for him to come on it. So kwest was getting the sound bored set up for Tommys song when in walked Jude.  
Kwest was surprised to see her back "Hey Jude, what are you doing here?"  
Jude chuckled looking at Kwest, he looked like a little kid, with his hand cought in the cookie jar "I just forgot my notebook Kwest, why, should I not be here?" She asked, giving him a smile.  
Kwest hesitated "Well now that you mention it, I think that maybe... Tommy is on his way in?" Kwest said, making it sound like a question.  
Jude rolled her eye "Come on Kwest, Tommy is going to have to face me some time, so why not now. He is the one that agreed to us being friends."  
Kwest shrugged "OK, just thought that I would warn you. And also when he gets mad at me for you being here, could you tell him that I tryed to get you to leave?  
Jude shrugged "Sure Kwest, whatever."

Just as Jude was starting to sit down Tommy walked into the studio  
"Hey kwest, I need you to help me with this one line, I just can't get it right." He stops talking when he sees Jude sitting there "Jude? Kwest what is she doing here, I thought that you said that she was gone. what are you trying to pull?  
Kwest turned to Jude, and raised his brows "See Jude this is what I was talking about.

Tommy looking back and forth between the two of them "So what,you were talking about me behind my back now?"

Jude shook her head, and stood up "No Tommy it's not like that, he was saying that when you got mad at him for my being here, to tell you that he tried to get me to leave. Which he did, but I wouldn't listen to him.  
Tommy looked at her, and shrugged his shoulders "Why? I mean don't you have something better to do with your time now then hang around here and listen to an ex-boyfriend?"  
Jude sighed "Come on Tommy, we talked about this, I thought that you said we could be friends."  
Tommy shrugged again "Yeah well I don't know, maybe I was wrong."  
Jude nodded "Well I'm sorry that you feel that way, because I really miss being your friend tommy."  
Tommy just shook his head "Yeah well, we don't always get what we want, do we Jude?"  
Jude nodded, and sighed "Fine Tommy, I'll just go. see you tommrow Kwest.  
"See ya Jude"  
Tommy stepped out of the way, and Kwest watched as Jude walked out.  
When she closed the door, Kwest looked at Tommy "What is wrong with you man?  
Tommy looked at him, confused "What?"  
Kwest shook his head "Don't you see that she is still hurting, just as bad as you are?"  
Tommy set his bag on the floor, and sat down, pulling out his notebook. Then looked to Kwest with a scoff "Yeah well it didn't look that way when I saw her out the other night with some guy."  
This gave Kwest pause, and he looked surprised "What are you talking about?"  
Tommy nodded "Yeah, I saw her on a date, alright Kwest, a date."  
Kwest sat down in the other chair "Are sure it was a date?"  
Tommy nodded, looking sadder than Kwest had ever seen him "Yeah I'm sure, I saw her kiss him. what am I going to do? She's moved on man, and I don't know if I can."  
Kwest put a hand on Tommys shoulder "I don't know what to say, but I don't think shutting her out all the time is going to help any, maybe you could just put your feelings into a song and, then you can work past them."  
Tommy shook his head "I don't know Kwest, I mean everytime I even think about her, all I see is her with that guy."  
Kwest shrugged "Well maybe you can work that in to a song."  
Tommy nodded "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try."  
Tommy picked up his notebook, and got to work on the lyrics. It was about half an hour later, when he picked up his guitar, and started to strum."  
He looked at Kwest, who had been working on something, while Tommy worked "Come on man got the song, now all we need is the music."

So they worked on the song most of the night, and they finely had a rough copy of it so they went home to get some much needed sleep.

**The Next Day**

Jude came into work, and when she didn't see Kwest in studio A she went to look for him in studio B, when she got there she saw that he wasn't in there either but she did see the disc laying on the sound board, so she thought that she would listen to Tommys new song.

_(this song is, how long by hinder)  
(i edited it because of laguege )_

_why'd you go and break what's already broken  
i try to take a breath but i'm already choking__how long till this goes away  
i try to remember to forget you  
but i break down every time i do_

_  
it's left me less then zero  
beat down and bruised  
i can't see him with you_

_  
why'd you go and brak what's already broken  
i try to take a breath but i'm already choking  
cause everywhere i look i can see how you hold him  
how long till this goes away_

_  
i can't seem to get my heart over you  
cause you creep into everything i do  
why'd you go and beak what's already broken  
i try to take a breath but i'm already choking  
cause everywhere i look i see how you hold him _

_  
how long till this goes away  
and now i'm dieing to know  
how he touches you_

_i can't see him with you  
why'd you go and break what's already broken  
i try to take a breath but i'm already choking  
cause everywhere i look i can see how you hold him  
how long till this goes away_

_  
she said she wants to be friends  
i take a big step back  
she said  
she said  
she said she's sorry  
with one finger i say f*** that_

_  
i can tell your lieing when your lips move  
cause of one lie it's not me it's you  
it's left me less than zero  
beat down and bruised  
i can't see him with you_

_  
why'd you go and break what's already boken  
i try to take a breath but i'm already choking  
cuause everywhere i look i can see how you hold him  
how long till this goes away  
why'd you go and break what's already boken  
i try to take a breath but i'm already choking  
cuause everywhere i look i can see how you hold him  
how long till this goes away_

_  
how long till this goes away  
she said she wants to be friends  
i took a big step back  
she said  
she said  
she said she's sorry  
with one finger  
with one finger  
i say f*** that_

When the song was over Jude sat there for a moment, not knowing what to even think about that song. She looked up to see Kwest in the doorway.  
He gave her a small smile "Hey."  
Jude smiled a little in return "Hey Kwest, I just heard Tommys new song, it was...." She paused, looking for the right word "Interesting?  
Kwest sat down beside her, and chuckled "Yeah well, I don't think you where meant to hear it yet, Tommy is coming in later to talk to you, if you still want to that is."  
Jude raised her brows "Really? Yeah I want to, I'm just surprised that he wants to, you know after hearing his song and all."  
Kwest nodded "Well, I think thats one of the things that he wants to talk about."  
Jude nodded "OK, well I guess we'll see when he gets here. But until then can we work on my song please?"  
Kwest laughed, and nodded "Sure, let just set the board up and we can get busy on it."


	4. The Talk

**I know it's short, so I'm giving you a double post today. I hope you like it. :)**

**.....................**

It was later that day and Jude had just walked into the lobby to go talk to Sadie. "Hey Sades."  
Sadie looked up at her with a smile "Hey, so I heard Tommys new song."  
Jude smirked "Yeah, it's a nice one right."  
Sadie chuckled "Yeah, if thats what you want to go with, fine it was "nice"."  
Jude laughed "Shut up Sadie."  
Sadie smiled "Anyway do you want to go to lunch with me today?"  
Jude shook her head "I would, but Tommy is coming in in a little bit so we can talk, and I want to be here when he gets here, but thanks anyways."  
Sadie nodded "Thats alright." Then she looks over, and sees someone walk in "It looks like you have a visitor Jude."  
Jude looks at the doors "I guess it's show time, wish me luck."  
Sadie smiled "Good luck."  
Jude started to walk away "Bye Sades."  
She walked up to Tommy and smiled "Hey."  
Tommy gave her a head nod "Hey."  
"So Kwest said that you wanted to talk to me."  
Tommy nodded again "Yeah, but do you think we could take it somewhere else." He asked, looking over at Sadie,who was trying to look like she wasn't listening, but failing.  
Jude followed his gaze, and roller her eyes "Yeah, studio A is free if you want to go in there."  
Tommy nodded "ok."

When they walked into studio A, and closed the door, Tommy turned to Jude "Jude I......" But just as he got the words out, the door swung open, and Kwest started to walk in, until he saw them standing there. "Oh sorry guys, I didn't know anyone was in here, I'll just go somewhere else and leave you two alone"

Kwest closes the door behind him, and just as Tommy was opening his mouth to speak, there was a knock.  
Jude rolled her eyes and gave an impatient sigh "Yeah?"  
The door opens and there stands Spied and the guys "Hey dude, ah Jude, do you need us here today cause we're done and wanted to know if we could go."

Spied has been working on a second solo album, and Kayle and wally have been working there way through school as his backup band, on top of being Judes band.  
Jude shook her head "No Spied, you guys can just go now."  
"OK, thanks Jude."  
When they leave, Tommy sighed and looked at Jude "Can we go somewhere else and do this, I mean so we don't keep getting interuped?"  
Jude nodded "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, how about my place, Sadie was going out to lunch, so we'll have the place to ourselves."  
Tommy nodded "Yeah, alright, let's go to your place."

**At Judes**  
Stuart had decided to sell the house, since he was never home anyway, and Jude and Sadie both put up half, and now they lived there together, and Stuart came to visit, when he got time off work.

They walked in the house, and Jude offered Tommy something to drink. He shook his head "No thanks, I'm good."  
Jude nodded, and they went into the living room, and sat down. Tommy in the chair, and Jude on the couch. Jude looked at him "OK, so where were we before all the interruptions?"  
Tommy sighed "Jude, I'm sorry, for the way I acted."  
Jude shook her head "No Tommy I'm sorry. I never even thought what it would be like for you if we were just friends. It's just that you still mean so much to me and I don't want to lose that part of my life, you know what I mean?"  
Tommy nodded, and leaned forward "Yeah I do, and you're right, I don't want that either, you mean so much to me also, I mean I tried for the past month, and it has been the worst month of my life, to not have you to talk to everyday. It sucks."  
Jude smiled a little, and nodded "I know but if it's to hard on you to be just friends with me I understand, I really do."  
Tommy shook his head, and laid a hand on her arm "No I want to try at least, and I'm sorry about the song. It's just, me and Kwest were talking and he got the idea that I should put everything that I was feeling at the time, into a song, and thats what came out. I never meant for you to feel bad because of it, I didn't even want to write it at first just because of that."  
Jude put her hand on top of his "Tommy no, don't be sorry, it was a really good song. I mean not really the way I would have liked to inspired you, but good still, it was good."

Tommy smiled "Thanks Jude, and I should warn you now, that there might be a few more like those that I have already been working on. But nothing to that extream, alright?"  
Jude nodded "Alright, I got it, I just have one question, when did you find out?  
She didn't even have to explane, Tommy knew exactly what she was talking about "Well I saw you guy the other day, and at first I just thought that he was a friend and started to walk over there, but then I saw you kiss him so I just walked away, and then after talking to you the other day and then Kwest, I wrote that song."  
Jude nodded "It's alright Tommy, I understand, and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Colin, thats his name by the way, it's just that I didn't know how you would take it."  
Tommy chuckled "It's alright Jude, I don't know how I would have taken it either, but really I'm fine, so don't worry about me ok?"  
Jude nodded once again "Are you sure, because we don't have to talk about him, if you don't want to."  
"No, no it's fine, in fact I would like to meet him, see what kind of guy he is, if thats ok with you."  
Jude hesitated "Uh well, sure I guess.  
Tommy chuckled at the worried look on her face "don't worry, I'm not going to do anything to him, if that's what you're worried about."  
Jude laughed "OK, well how about I bring him to the studio tomorrow?"  
Tommy nodded "Alright, that sounds good Jude, I'm glade that we talked this out, I've missed you this past month."  
Jude nodded in return "Yeah, me to Tommy" Then she chuckles "I remember when this would have been more of a screaming match, than a real conversation, I think maybe we're really starting to grow up."  
Tommy chuckles also "Yeah, I guess we are."  
They both stood up, and walked to the door, Tommy lays a hand on the knob, and turns to Jude "Are you coming back to the studio, or are you out for the day?"  
Jude shrugged a little "I'm done for the day."  
Tommy nodded as he opened the door "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."  
Jude nodded "Yeah, see ya then."  
Tommy hesitated for a moment, then stuck his hand out, with a slight smile on his face "Goodbye Jude."  
Jude chuckled and shook his hand "Goodbye Tommy."

Then Tommy walks out, closing the door behind him. Jude turns around and leans against it, and lets out a sigh of relife "Well, that went better than I thought it would." Then she walks to the kitchen to find something to eat.

**tommy-**

Tommy sat in his car thinking about what just happened "Well that went better an I thought it would, but I can't believe that I said I wanted to meet this Colin guy" Thinking his name, Tommy shudders all over " What was I thinking, how am I going to handle that? I know, I'll just have Kwest there when I meet him. Yeah, that's a good idea.

So with that thought of, Tommy drives away to go get some lunch.


	5. The New Guy

**Alright, this is the big meeting. With Colin, just think Chad Michale Murry, early One Tree Hill, that's who I had in mind while writing him. I hope you like it.**

.................

The next day at G-Major Tommy sees Sadie walking through the lobby, and goes up to her "Hey Sadie."  
Sadie smiled "Hey, what's up?"  
Tommy looked around, making sure no one was with in ear shot "So what can you tell me about this new guy, Colin?"  
Sadie was surprised "You know about him?"  
Tommy nodded "Yeah, we talked about it yesterday, and he's coming in later, so what do you know?"  
Sadie raised her brows "Really, and you're alright with that?"  
Tommy nodded "Yeah well, it was my idea."  
Sadie chuckled "That's not what I asked Tom."  
Tommy nodded again and sighed "I know it's not, so what do you know?"  
Sadie nodded "OK then, all I can tell you is his name's Colin, and he's a med student, other than that, I don't know, I haven't met him yet. Do you know when they're coming in?"  
Tommy shook his head, a pained look on his face "No, but I hope that it's soon, cause this waiting is going to kill me."  
Sadie chuckled "Well I'll tell her to go straight in to see you when she gets here, OK?"  
"Yeah, thanks Sadie.  
Sadie just smiles at him and watches him walk away, thinking to herself "Poor Tommy, he's got it bad, I still don't see why Jude bokeup with him, when he still loves her so much and I know she still has feelings for him." She shook her head, and went back to work.

Tommy  
Tommy walks into studio B to see Kwest sitting there.  
Kwest looked up "Hey man, how'd the talk go with Jude?"  
Tommy nodded "It was good, we are friends again."  
Kwest smiled "Thats great T. so whats with the pained look man, you look like you're about to throw up?"  
Tommy sighed "I think I am, Jude is bringing that guy with her today to meet me."  
Kwest was surprised "Why would she do that?"  
Tommy grimced "I told her to, and before you say it I know, it was stupid of me. Oh and his name is Colin." Causing Kwest to chuckle, when he shuddered at the name.  
Kwest shook his head "Yeah, really stupid."  
Tommy sat down "Kwest man, you have got to stay with me when they get here, please man."  
Kwest chuckled and shook his head "I'm sorry Tom, but I made plans with Sadie to go to lunch. You know we haven't got to spend much time together for awhile, cause D. is workin' me so hard around here lately, sorry man."  
Tommy sighed, and nodded "Yeah, thats fine man, don't worrie about me, I guess I'll live, maybe."  
Kwest laughed "Can we say, drama queen much? Come on Tom you'll be fine, you're Tom Quincy, you can handle anything that life throws at you. Repeat after me, I will be fine."  
Tommy chuckled "I will be fine, happy? I just wished I believed it as much as you do."  
Kwest chuckled again, and looked at his watch "Hey man I got to go, lunch with Sadie."  
Tommy was picking up his journal, and setting on the soundboard "OK, see ya later, I hope."  
Kwest chuckled again "Bye Tom."  
Kwest opens the door he sees Sadie talking to Jude, and turns back to Tommy "Hey man, it looks like shes here. You ok?"  
Tommy sighed "Yeah, I'm good, can you see him?"  
Kwest looked and shook his head "No he's not out there."  
Tommy stood up smiling "Hey maybe hes not coming, maybe she decided not to bring him."  
Kwest shook his head "Yeah maybe, I got to go man, bye."

Kwest walks over to Sadie to say hi, when someone walks up beside Jude. He had blond spickey hair, and green eyes. He was tall and lean, and looked like he had been a jock in school.

Kwest looked back at Sadie "You ready to go?"  
Sadie nodded "Yeah, just give me a minute, I want to met Colin first."  
Kwest sighed "Fine lets go say hi."  
They walked up to Jude and Colin, and Sadie smiled "Hi, you must be Colin" She stuck her hand out "I'm Sadie, Judes sister."  
Colin shook her hand, and smiled back "Hey, I've heard a lot about you, you look just as Jude said you did, beautiful."  
Sadie giggled "Thank you."  
Kwest grabs Sadies hand, and smiled at Colin "Hey, I'm Kwest, Sadies boyfriend, and I work here with Jude."

Colin reached his hand out to Kwest "Nice to meet you also, Jude's told ma all about you, I hear you make some awesome sandwitches."  
Kwest chuckled a little "Yeah well, it's a gift, but if you two will excuse us, we have a lunch date."  
Colin smile "Well, we don't want to keep the pretty lady hungry."  
Sadie smiled again "Oh Jude? Tommy studio A right now, but he said you can go on in, if you want to."  
Jude nodded "Alright, thanks, have fun guys."

After Sadie and Kwest walked away, Jude looked at Colin and smiled "Are you ready for this?"  
Colin shrugged "Meeting the Ex and the best friend all rolled into one? Piece of cake." He said with a chuckle.  
Jude chuckled and pulled his arm "Well come on, it's this way.  
They walked into studio A, and Tommy was writing in his journal, and hadn't heard them come in. Jude closed the door, and pulled Colin to her side "Hey."  
Tommy looks up from his journal, and his eyes land on Colin first, then they shift over to Jude, and he smiles "Hey Jude." Jude raised her brows slightly, and Tommy chuckled "Sorry, I mean, hi Jude."  
Jude chuckled as well "Thanks, that's better."

Colin looked slightly confused "What's so funny?"

Jude looks at Colin and smiled "Hey Jude, the song, drives me insane, and he" She points to Tommy "Knows it."  
Tommy laughed "I said sorry."

Jude just smiled and shook her head "Anyways, Tommy, this is Colin, Colin, Tommy."  
Tommy stands up, and shakes Colins hand "Hey, nice to meet you."  
Colin nods "Yeah you to, I've heard a lot about you."  
Tommy chuckled "Oh no, with Jude you can never tell if thats a good thing or not, should I be worried?"  
Colin laughed "No don't worry, it was all good, she talks about her best friend Tommy all the time. In fact, if I hadn't already known, from the way she talks I never would have known that you were an ex. It sounds like you two have been friend forever."  
Tommy just smirked a little, trying not to roll his eyes, and Jude cleared her throat "Anyway, Tommy, what are you working on here?"  
Tommy smiled, but shook his head "We don't want to talk about work right now, let's talk about Colin, shall we?"  
Colin shrugged, and he and Jude sat down "There's really not much to tell."  
Tommy nodded "You're in med school right? What's that like?"  
Colin chuckled "Hard, but I love it, I feel it's what I was meant to do."  
Tommy gave an understanding nod "That's great, following a dream is always a ood way to go."  
Colin nodded "Yeah, well you should know, I mean, you were what twenty years old when you started producing? That's pretty impressive."  
Tommy smiled "Thanks, but it's just making music, I don't heal people."  
Colin nodded "But you do, music can heal so much more than people realize."  
Jude just sat back and smiled, they were getting along much better than she could have hoped for.

Later  
Later that night, after Jude and Colin had left, Kwest walked into the studio where Tommy was writing in his journal. "Hey, so how'd the meeting go?"  
Tommy looked up as Kwest sat in the chair beside him "It went."  
Kwest chuckled "So what did you learn about this guy?"  
Tommy sighed "I learned he's hoping to go into cardio, and that he was the star of the basketball team when he was in high school, on top of making straight A's. Oh, and also, in the summer, he coaches his nieces little league twice a week. In other words, this guys like a friggin saint, I hate him."  
Kwest didn't know what to say, to make Tommy feel any better "Wow, is this guy for real?"  
Tommy nodded "I know, that's what I was thinking the whole time I was talking to him, but the worst part, she seems really happy."  
Kwest chuckled "Oh man, that's awful, she's happy?"  
Tommy rolled his eyes, and shook his head as he picked his journal up again "Shut it, you know what I mean."  
Kwest became serious and nodded "I know, I'm sorry Tom."  
Tommy nodded, but didn't get the chance to respond, as Darius had just opened the door "T. we got to talk."  
Tommy looked serious "What's up D.?"  
Darius walked into the room "These songs you've been putting out, they're good, but not single worthy, I need a good one to release, you feel me Quincy?"  
Tommy nodded "Yeah, I think I have just the song to use."  
Darius nodded "Alright, get to work, I want to hear it tomorrow."  
Tommy nodded again "Sure thing D."  
As Darius left, Kwest looked to Tommy "When did you write another song?"  
Tommy flipped through the pages of his journal "A few weeks ago, but before you say anything Kwest, I told Jude that I had more songs, just not as bad as the first two, and she was fine with it. She just haven't heard them yet.  
Kwest nodded "OK man, do you want to work on it now?"  
Tommy looked at his watch, and nodded "Yeah lets do it now."  
Tommy showed Kwest the song, and picked up his guitar, and they got to work on it, and pretty soon, they got to work a rough copy to give to Darius.

**(willing to try, bo bice)**

here i go  
trying to write another chapter of my life  
driving down this lonely highway deep inside  
and where i'm going i don't really know  
but here i go  
trying not to leave to much life behind  
is there something out there that i'm trying to find

i believe in love  
i believe in us  
but there are days when it's not enough

i'm not gonna change who i am  
but i ain't gonna give up the fight  
i don't care who's wrong or right  
when it's all said and done  
and you're telling me you've had enough  
and you're thinking of giving up on love  
i'm still willing to try

here i go  
step into this spotlight on the stage  
finally realizing that i'v come of age  
running my own race down lifes lonesome road  
so here i go  
we only get one live we've got to live  
lets hope we find the strength just to forgive

if you believe in me  
if you believe in us  
there ain't no way we're giving up

i ain't gonna change who i am  
but i ain't gonna give up the fight  
i don't care who's wrong or right  
when it's all said and done  
and you're telling me you've had enough  
you're thinking of giving up on love  
i'm willing to try

when you're all done  
feeling so fer from home  
just hold on  
'cause i'm willing to try  
when you're crying deep inside  
holding on to your pride  
just hold on cause i'm willing to try

if you believe in love  
believe in us  
gotta find the faith  
to never give up

i'm not gonna change who i am  
but i'm not gonna giv up the fight  
baby i don't care who's wrong or right  
when it's all said and done  
and you're telling me you've had enough  
that you're thinking of giving up on love

i'm not gonna change who i am  
but i'm not gonna give up the fight  
baby i don't care who's wrong or right  
when you're telling me you've had enough  
that you're thinking of giving up on love  
i'm still willing to try

oh oh willing to try

When they were done, they walked out to the parking lot.  
Right as they were about to go their separate ways, Tommy turned to Kwest "Thanks Kwest, for staying and helping me with that."  
Kwest nodded with a smile "Don't worry about it Tom, it;s what I'm paid for."

Then with a chuckle from both, they walked off tp their cars, and went home.


	6. The Great News

**So sorry for the wait, I wanted to have this up last night, but I got busy, and didn't have the time. I hope you like it.**

.................................

**4 months later**

Tommy was sitting in Studio B, waiting for Kwest to get there, so they could finish a song, when Jude walks into the room.  
He smiled, and said hi, but everytime he saw her, all he could think about was 'the great news' she told him about the other night.

**flashback-  
**  
It was one week ago, Jude and Colin had been dating for four months now, when one day she comes to the studio looking for Tommy, finding him, she gives him the worst news of his life.

Tommy smiled when he saw her "Hey Jude."  
Jude smirked "Hey lil Tommy Q."  
Tommy frowned "Low blow Harrison."  
Jude smiled and shrugged "Well I told you, if you say that to me, I get to call you lil Tommy Q."  
Tommy rolled his eyes, and smiled "Fine sorry, hello Jude.  
Jude laughed "Hi."

Jude stand there with a huge smile on her face, and practically glowing, until Tommy could take it anymore "What's got you in such a good mood this morning?"  
Jude smiled "Well, I need to tell you something, and it's good, but I'm not sure if you'll feel the same way or not."  
Tommy smirked "Well now I'm a little worried, so you better just tell me, and get it over with."  
Jude sat down beside him, and took a deep breath "We're good right, me and you? After everything, we're back on track now right?"  
Tommy looked slightly confused "What are you talking about?"  
Jude shrugged a little "We're friends again right, good friends?"  
Tommy nodded, looking a little worried "Yes Jude, of course, what's going on?"  
"And things are good with you and Lucy right?"

Tommy had started dating again to, about a month after Jude and Colin did, he met a girl named Lucy, and they hit it off and have been together ever since.

Tommy nodded "Yeah sure, Jude what are you trying to tell me?"  
Jude sighed "Well last night Colin and I went to dinner, and he said he had a surprise for me, you know since we have been together for four months now." She looked away from him "And well, he asked me to marry him, and I said yes." She slowly raised her eyes to look at his face, and saw the shocked look there.  
Jude cringed a little at his silence "Please say something."  
Tommy let out a breath "I just....I didn't realize you guys were that serious yet."

Jude nodded "I know, I didn't either, and I know it's to much to ask, but I just want you to be happy for me."

Tommy smiled "Of course I'm happy for you, if you're happy, that's all the matters Jude, you know that."

Jude smiled, and got up to hug him "Thank you Tommy." She leaned back, and kissed his cheek, and smiled "I have to go now, I'm meeting him for lunch, I'll talk to you later alright?"

Tommy nodded, and forced another smile "Yeah sure, go have fun, I'll see you."

He watched as Jude walked out the door, then sat back down, and dropped his head into his hands, and that was how Kwest found him a few minutes later.

Kwest walked in and found Tommy sitting like that, and wondered what happened "What's wrong?"  
Tommy raised his head, and looked at his friend "She's getting married."  
Kwest sat down, looking surprised "Really, since when?"

Tommy smirked "Lastnight, it was an anniversary present."

Kwest sighed "I'm sorry, I know this has to be hard on you."  
Tommy nodded, then gave a humorless laugh "But it shouldn't be, should it? I have a great girl, I should be happy right?"  
Kwest shrugged "You're right, she is great, but it doesn't matter how great someone is. If they don't make you happy, then maybe they're not right for you. It shouldn't be so hard, to be happy with someone."  
Tommy nodded and sighed "I know, you're right."  
Kwest felt sorry for his friend "So what are you going to do?"  
Tommy shrugged "Nothing, she's happy, I can't take that away from her. It's what I want, for her to be happy."  
Kwest nodded "And about Lucy?"  
Tommy looked at Kwest, and shrugged "I do care a lot about her, I don't want to hurt her, I don't know what I'm going to do yet. Let's just work right now alright, get my mind off of all this."

Kwest nodded "Alright man, if that's what you want, let's get to work."

**end flashback-**

So now here he sat, listening while she told him all the plans they had come up with. Then she got around to what she had come in for.

Jude smiled at him, and looked a little nervous "So I was wondering..."

Tommy waited for her to continue "Wondering what?"

Jude sighed "I know it's a lot to ask, but I was wondering, if you could sing a song at the wedding?"  
Tommy was beyond surprised this time "A song?"  
Jude nodded "I know it's a lot to ask, and if you don't want to, that's fine."  
Tommy held up a hand to stop her "Jude, if you want a song, I can give you a song." He paused, swallowed, and forced a smile "I'd be happy to."  
Jude smiled "Really? Thank you so much."

Tommy couldn't help but smile, she was so happy "Sure, what are friends for?"  
Jude stood up, and grabbed his hand, pulling him up as well, then she threw her arms around his neck "This will make everything perfect now."  
Tommy smiled again "Glad I could help."  
Jude let him go, and smiled "Alright well, I have to go, I'm meeting Sadie. We're going dress shopping, and I can't wait."  
Tommy laughed "Wow, that's a first."

Jude frowned "What?"

Tommy smiled "That you can't wait to go shopping, and with Sadie no less."  
Jude laughed "Yeah well, this shopping trip is all about me this time, cause if there's one thing that Sadie knows it's, the bride is always first, and that's me, the bride."  
Tommy nodded "Well here comes Sadie now, probable looking for you."  
Jude looked around, and saw Sadie walking up to the door way "Yeah, probably, I'll see you later."  
Tommy nodded and smiled "Alright, bye Jude.

Just before Jude shuts the door she turns around to say one last thing "Oh and Tommy, could it be a song that you wrote yourself?"  
Tommy nods again "Sure anything you want, you're the bride remember?"  
Jude chuckled "Yeah that's right I am, so make it  
good Quincy."

Tommy just shook his head, and chuckled as she left the room, laughing, to meet up with Sadie. It wasn't until after she left, that he really realized what he had gotten himself into.

......................................

**Please don't hate me. :)**


	7. Wedding Jitters

"I'm an idiot."  
That's the thought that keeps playing through Tommy mind "I mean, I just told my ex-girlfriend/best friend/**girl that I'm still in love with** that I would sing at her wedding."

Tommy was sitting thinking this, when Kwest walked in, and asked why he looked sick, if he was OK, so he told him what happened.

Kwest sat down, and laughed "You're an idiot."  
Tommy only nodded "Yeah I know, but what was I supposed to have said?  
Kwest shrugged "I don't know, what about something like, no?"  
Tommy shook his head "I couldn't do that, what would I have told her, when she asked me why?"  
Kwest shrugged again "How about, because I'm still in love with you, and don't want you to marry Colin?"  
Tommy rolled his eyes "No, that would be stupid to, because like I said before she's happy and I don't want to mess that up."

Just then the door swung open, and they looked over to see Sadie standing there, looking a little haggard. Tommy frowned "What's going on? Aren't you suppose to be out with Jude?"

Sadie nodded, and smirked "Oh yeah, I was, until she sent me away, saying that I was only making things worse, and to come get you."  
Tommy raised his brows "Me? Thats not really my department."  
Sadie shurgged "That's what I said, how would you know more about it then me, but all she said, was if you said no, to remind you, that she's the bride."  
Tommy scoffed "Yeah how could I forget, I'm singing at her wedding."  
Sadie hadn't heard about that yet, and looked at him like he was crazy "What is wrong with her? Asking you to do something like that. And what is wrong with you? Agreeing to do it."  
It was Tommys turn to be surprised now "What, I thought you liked Colin?"  
Sadie nodded "I do, he's a great guy, he's just not right for her, she won't listen to me, but he's not the one for her. This may come as a shock to you, but I think you guys were meant for each other."  
Tommy smiled "Thank you Sadie, but that doesn't matter anymore, what matters right now, is my friend said she needs me, so let's go."

**in Sadie's car**

Sadie looked over at Tommy, as she drove them torwards the dress shop "So you're just going to sing at her wedding like it's no big deal? How can you do that, I mean just act like you're not brokenhearted?"  
Tommy sighed "You have to put the broken heart behind you sometime, you know? And I'm with Lucy now, I've moved on from that."  
Sadie nodded "Alright, if you say so, I'll go along with that."  
Tommy smiled "Thank you, now let's just talk about something else, OK?"

So Sadie asked him about his new album, and he sighs in relief, happy to talk about something, other than him and Jude, or Jude and the wedding.

When they get to the dress shop, Sadie dropped him off, and Tommy walks in, and looks around, but didn't see Jude. The sales clerk saw him, and went to him "Mr. Quincy?" Tommy nodded "Yeah, that's me." The clerk smiled "She's in the back, in the second dressing room on the left."

Tommy nodded "Thanks."

He walked into the back, and knocked on the dressing room door "Jude are you in th-"  
He didn't get the rest of the word out, before Jude opened the door, and dragged him in.  
When the door closes, and he got a look at her, he was stunnded. She was even more beautiful than normal. "wow."  
Jude just nods, taking his wow, as bad "Yeah I know, and Sadie didn't help me at all and this is awful, I don't know what to do."  
Tommy sees that she is on the verge of tears, and grabbed her hand "No, Jude you look amazing, really it's beautiful."  
Jude just stand there not knowing weither to believe him or not "Are you sure? Because I don't know. There are more in the other room we could look at."  
Tommy shook his head "Jude, no matter what you wear, you'll be beautiful, alright? The dress doesn't matter, what matters is that you marry the one person you feel is the right one for you, the one that's going to make you happy, for the rest of your lives."  
Jude smiled "You're right, thank you Tommy. But will you come with me to look at the others?"  
Tommy smiled and gave her hand a squeeze "Anything you want, you are the bride remember?"  
Jude smiled "Right, thank you for coming Tommy, I know you didn't want to, thank you."  
Tommy smiled "Anything for you right? Let's go."

They didn't find a dress, but Jude wasn't worried, after what Tommy said, she realized that he was right, it's not about a dress, it's about a life with someone.  
When Jude drove him back to the studio to get his car, she thanked him once again "You really are the best friend a girl could ask for you know?"  
Tommy smiled, and gave a little nod "It's a gift." He said with a chuckle "I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight Jude."

Jude leaned over, and kissed his cheek "Night Tommy."

She watches as he walks to his car, and when he drove away with one last wave, she decides to call Sadie and ask her to dinner.

Sadie agreed, told Jude to wait where she was, and she would come to her, since she was just around the corner, on her way back to the studio to pick up a package she had left.

So when Sadie got there, they both said hello, and after Sadie took care of what she came for, she and Jude both got into her car.

**in the car**

They had only been driving for a short time when Sadie looked over to Jude "What is wrong with you, I mean really, what is wrong?"  
Jude looked at Sadie, surprised "What are you talking about? There's nothing wrong with me."  
Sadie scoffed lightly "Then how could you ask Tommy to sing at you wedding? Are you trying to kill him, cause if you are you're doing a good job of it."  
Jude just looks at Sadie not knowing what to say "He said that he would b happy to sing Sadie, you don't know what you're talking about."  
Sadie sighed "I know that if it was anyone else that had asked him to sing at your wedding, he would have said no, but Jude, Tommy would do anything for you, and you know that. But this, this is killing him, he still loves you Jude, get a clue."

Jude looked away from her sister, not knowing how to respond, she only heard the words on repeat in her mind "He still loves you, he still loves you, he still loves you Jude. Get a clue, get a clue." Jude looked back to Sadie "If he didn't want to do it, I told him to just tell me, and I would be fine with it."  
Sadie laughed "If you want to believe that he would really say no to you then go ahead, but I know better and so do you if only you would admit it to yourself. What is it he always tells you? Anything for you?"  
Jude sighed "Come on Sadie, lets not fight right now alright? Let's just go eat dinner and talk like to sisters that are planning a wedding should, OK?  
Sadie nodded "OK Jude, fine, anything for you."

Jude closed her eyes for a moment "Anything for you" That was something he said a lot, and this made Jude wonder if Sadie was right, was Tommy still in love with her? And why did the thought cause her to feel butterflys? She was happy with Colin, it's only wedding jitters. Right?


	8. At Home

**I know it's super short, so I'll be posting two chapters today, maybe even a third, I haven't decided on that yet. :)  
**

........................

When Tommy got home that night, he sees Lucys car in the drive, and he sighs, he forgot that she was coming over. He knew that he needed to talk to her, but didn't want to do it now. He wasn't lying when he told Kwest he cared about her, and he didn't want to hurt her. But stringing her along, will only hurt her later on.

When he got inside, he walked into the living room, and saw he sitting on the couch. He walked over, and leaned down to kiss her cheek "Hey."  
Lucy smiled "Hey, did you forget about me?" She asked with a light laugh.  
Tommy chuckled "Actually, I kinda did."  
Lucy chuckled "Long day at work?"  
Tommy nodded "Yeah well, sort of, I realized something today, and I need to talk to you about it.  
Lucy didn't say anything as Tommy came and sat beside her onthe couch "It's about Jude, she asked me to sing at her wedding, and I told her yes."  
Lucy looked confused "Alright, what does that have to do with me?"

Tommy sighed "When she was talking to me about it, she seemed so happy, and it made me realize, that as much as I care about you, I don't think we're right for each other."  
After he said this, he was a little surprised to see her smile, until she told him, she agreed "You're right, I know you're right, I think we both just wanted this to work out, for all the wrong reasons. We were both trying to get over someone else, I never told you, but when you asked me out, my boyfriend of three years, had just gotten married, having only dated the girl, for a few months. But I guess life doesn't always go the way we would like huh?"  
Tommy shook his head, with a smile "I guess not"  
Lucy smiled, and placed a hand on his arm "Don't worry about it, at lest one of us did the right thing."  
Tommy reached over, and gave her a hug, and kissed her cheek "Friends?"

Lucy nodded "Friends. Oh and Tom? When someone makes you happy, don't give up on them, alright? Fight for what you want."

Tommy nodded, and gave her one last hug, and then she was gone.

After she left, Tommy went into the kitchen, and found himself some dinner, then he headed for the guest room, he had turned into a studio, to start on Judes song.

He sits there for awhile, before an idea comes to him. He thinks about what he would like, if it were him getting married, and he starts writing like crazy, until he had a rough copy of the song.

He reread through it, one more time, then smiled and nodded, and placed his notebook down.

He headed into the living room, in search of a movie to watch while in bed, when he finds the one he wanted, he headed for his room, where he spent the rest of the night.


	9. The Dress

The next day, Jude was sitting in her favorite diner getting coffee, when she sees Lucy come through the door, and she heads over there to say hi. Her and Lucy started hanging out when her and Tommy started dating and now are friends, not real close friends but still friends.  
Jude smiled when she walked up "Hey Lucy."  
Lucy looks over and sees Jude standing there, and smiled "Hey, what are you doing here?"  
Jude looked around, then smiled at Lucy "Oh, this is where I always come to get coffee before work, it's my favorite place to come. So are you here with tommy, where is he?" She asked, looking around again.  
Lucy turned serious "Oh well, we kinda broke up."  
Jude was surprised to hear this "Really? When, why? The last time I talk to him, he said things were going good."  
Lucy sighed "It was last night, and things were alright, we both just realized that it wasn't right."  
Jude placed a hand on Lucy's arm "I'm so sorry Lucy, are you OK?"  
Lucy nodded, and smiled "Oh yeah, I'm fine it was something we both agreed on. and don't worry, I'm fine. Really Tommy seemed to be more upset then me about it."  
Jude nodded a little "Really?"  
Lucy nodded "Yeah, but it was just because he didn't want to hurt me, but when I told him that I agreed with him he seemed fine. We both agreed it was for the best, and that we would remain friends.

Jude smiled "That's great, I'm glad everythings still ok with th two of you." She glanced up to the counter "It looks like my order up, I better go, but we should get together sometime."  
Lucy nodded "Yeah, I'll call you, set something up."  
Jude nodded, and smiled one last time before walking away.

Jude walked out the door and headed for G-major. She had decided to walk since it was so nice outside today. It was April and it was warm for this time of year, so she thought she would get some exercise.  
As she walked, she thought of what Lucy said, it sounded like it was Tommy's idea that they breakup. "Why" Jude wondered "Does that make me nervous to see him?"

**At G-major  
**  
Tommy had been waiting for Jude to get there, he had a surprise to show her, and he really hoped she liked it.  
When she got there, Sadie was the first to see her, and told her Tommy wanted to see her in his office.  
Jude couldn't help but feel nervous once more "Really, do you know why?"  
Sadie shook her head, and gave jude a funny look "No I don't, are you alright?"  
Jude nodded, and chuckled a little "Yeah I'm fine, just having one of those mornings you know?"

Sadie smiled and nodded "Yeah, I know."

Jude smiled one last time, and headed for Tommys office. When she walked in, he looked up from some papers he was looking at, and smiled when he saw it was her.

He stood up, and walked over to her "Hey."  
Jude smiled "Hey, Sadie said you wanted to see me. What's going on?"  
Tommy smiled "Ok, so last night, I was moving some stuff around, and I found something, and I thought maybe you could use it, now if you don't want to, just tell me, it's alright, you won't hurt my feelings, alright?"

Jude nodded "Yeah sure, what is it?" She asked, getting a little excited.

Tommy turned and walked over to the door that lead to his private bathroom, and Jude noticed a garment bag, hanging from the door.  
He unzipped the bag, and stepped back to show her what was inside.  
Jude was shocked "Oh Tommy, it's beautiful." She looked at him, and raised a brow "You just had this laying around did you?"  
Tommy chuckled "It was my moms, I've been storing it in my guest room ever since she moved.  
Jude looking at the beautiful wedding dress, then back to Tommy "I can't take this, it was your moms."  
Tommy smiled "Well I thought you might say that but, I asked her already and she said that she would love for you to wear it."  
Jude smiled and reached out, and ran her fingers over it "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it on.  
Tommy smiled "Go right ahead."

So Jude took it into the bathroom, and when she came out a few minutes later, Tommy was speechless "Wow, Jude you look...wow."

Jude smiled "Really, it looks alright?"  
When Tommy nodded, she turned to look in the floor length mirror that hung on the door, and when she saw herself, she smiled.  
Wow, I think this is the one, this is what I'm suppose to wear, when I get married, thank you Tommy."  
Tommy smiled, and walked over to stand beside her "Don't mention it."

Jude looks at the two of them in the mirror, and smiled, she's happy with Colin, she loves him, but right at that moment, she couldn't help but think, that Tommy and her, looked great together.  
Jude cleared her throat and turned to look at him "I should go change, thank you so much for this, you really are the best." She said as she reached up, and kissed his cheek.

Tommy told her he would be waiting in studio A, so they could work on her album, then he left, as she went to change.

After changing out of the dress, and putting it back into the bag, Jude headed out into the lobby.

She looked for Sadie, and found her in hospitality getting a drink.  
Jude walked up, and smiled "Hey, so guess what, we don't need to go dress shopping tonight."  
Sadie turned to look at her "Why not? You know, the hardest part about planning awedding, is finding the dress, it's not something to put off."  
Jude smiled, and nudged Sadie with her elbow "I know, calm down, I found the dress."  
Sadie looked a little suspicious "Where, laying on the side walk while coming into work? Because you didn't have one when you left the house this morning."  
Jude laughed "No, not on the sidewalk, in Tommys office, he said he talked to his mom, and she said she would love for me to wear it, and I tried it on, and it's so perfect Sadie, you should have seen it."  
Sadie looked at Jude, wondering she had lost her mind "Are you serious, you're going to wear his moms dress? Are you crazy, have you lost your mind?"  
Jude was slightly taken aback "Woh Sadie, calm down. When I said something about not wearing it, because of that, he said he had already talked to her, so it alright, it was all his idea, ok? Not mine."  
Sadie sighed "Fine, whatever, but after this, can you still deny that he still has feelings for you?"  
Jude sighed, and shook her head "Sadie, come on, just let it go alright? Tommy doesn't feel that way anymore, and even if he did, what do you want me to do about it? I'm in love with Colin, Tommy and I are over."

Jude turned to walk away, and there stands Tommy, Jude wondered just how much he had heard "Oh hey, I was just telling Sadie about the dress."  
Tommy smiled, and nodded "Right, the dress, yeah, hey Sadie, I need to talk to you about those forms I gave you yesterday, remember?"

Sadie looked slightly guilty, but nodded "Yeah ok, I have those over at the desk."

Tommy turned to Jude "I'll meet you in the studio alright?"  
Jude nodded "Yeah that's fine, I'll see you later Sades."

Jude walked off to the studio, and Tommy and Sadie headed for the front desk. When they got over there, Tommy stopped Sadie "You know I don't care about those papers."

Sadie sighed "Yeah, I know, but before you say anything, it's not what you think."  
Tommy only looked at her, and she sighed again "Alright, it's exactly what you think, I was trying to get her to see what everyone else sees, that you two are meant for each other."  
Tommy shook his head, and sighed "That's really nice of you Sadie, but please, listen to Jude this time, and just let it go. Alright?"  
Sadie nodded "Yeah, alright, if that's what you both want, I won't bring it up again.  
Tommy nodded "Thank you."  
Sadie smiled a little, then became serious "But come on Tom, the dress? Did you tell her why you have it, about when you talked to your mom? Which brings up my next point, does your mom even know what you're doing now?"

Tommy shook his head "No, I didn't, and no she doesn't, not yet."

Sadie shook her head "Tommy, you have to at least tell your mom that Jude's wearing her dress, and it's not you she's going to marry, like it was suppose to be when she gave it to you."

Tommy nodded "I know, I will. She'll be fine with it, she still loves Jude, it'll be ok. Listen, I've got to go work."

Sadie nodded "Alright, but I want to hear that for Jude, when it's done."

Tommy nodded "Yeah ok, it's almost done, just a few more finishing touches, you can hear it tonight after work, alright?"

Sadie nodded, and smiled "OK, and Tom? I do think it's really nice what you did, stupid, but nice."

Tommy laughed, and shook his head "Thanks Sadie."

Then he turned and headed to the studio.


	10. Close Call

**Look at this, see how good I am, three chapters in one day. lol! I hope you like the song I chose. :o)**

........................

That night, after almost everyone had left, Tommy called Sadie into Studio A, to listen to the song.

Sadie sat down in one of the chairs, and watches as Tommy walks into the booth, and sits down at the piano. He gives her a slight smile, and begins to play

...........

_(this is with you by Taylor hicks)_

_i think of all the places I've been_

_and it all comes down to one thing_

_the only place i want to be is with you_

_i think of all the faces I've seen_

_and though they all meant something to me_

_the only face i want to see belongs to you_

_all the places I've been meant nothing _

_they were nowhere cause you were not there_

_everything I've been through everything before you_

_was just time moving on with no meaning_

_you're what was missing_

...........

As he sings, Sadie watches him close his eyes, and knew he wasn't thinking about Colin when he wrote this song.

..........

_i think of all the people I've known_

_and some I've loved with all of my soul_

_but the one that i have loved the most_

_is you_

_i think of all the things that I've learned_

_and after all the pages I've turned_

_the only place i want to turn is to you_

_all the places I've been meant nothing_

_they were nowhere cause you were not there_

_everything I've been through everything before you_

_was just time moving on with no meaning_

_you're what was missing_

...........

Watching him now, Sadie was almost mad at her sister, for giving up on this man.

..........

_i think of all the places I've been_

_and it all comes down to one thing_

_the only place i want to be is with you_

_and after everything that I've done_

_after everyone that I've loved_

_the only thing i know is true_

_the only place i want to be is with you_

_the only place i want to be is with you_

_the only place i want to be is with you_

.................

When he was finished, Sadie sat smiling "Tommy, that was great, really just, wow. Jude will love that

Tommy smiled- I hope so. But can you not tell her about it just yet? I kind of want to surprise her with it."

Sadie "Sure Tommy. How did you think of it anyway?"

Tommy "Well, I just thought that when two people get married, that's what their suppose to feel right? That's what I would want to feel when if I were to get married. I didn't the first time, I would want to, if it happened again."

Sadie gave him a sympathetic look "You had that, and now you're just letting it go."

Tommy sighed "Sadie, we talked about this, Jude doesn't feel that way about me, anymore, and even if I still do, that's my problem, not hers or anyone else's"

What Sadie and Tommy were unaware of at that moment, was Jude, standing outside the door. She had left her beg in the studio, and had come back to get it, when she heard voices.

She had stopped, and heard that it was Tommy and Sadie.

She walked into the studio, and let them know she was there. She cleared her throat, making them turn and see her in the doorway.

Jude Smiled "Hey guys, I just left my bag here."

Tommy nodded, and picked it up off the floor, when it had been left "Here you go." Hesaid, holding out to her.

Jude took the bag, and smiled "Thanks Tommy. So what are you two doing?"

Sadie looked at Jude, knowing she had heard something Tommy said, but wondering just how much it was "Tommy was playing me your song."

Jude looked at Tommy "Really, is it done?"

Tommy smiled "Almost, but I'm not quite ready to unveil it just yet, you didn't hear any of it did you?" He asked, trying to figure out how long she had been there, and what she might have heard.

Jude shook her head "No I didn't hear anything."

Tommy smiled a little more "Alright, well I'm going to go now, I'll see you two tomorrow."

Jude and Sadie both told him goodbye, then when the door closed, Sadie turned to Jude "You heard him."

Jude looked to Sadie, and tried to look innocent "What are you talking about?"

Sadie laughed "Oh come on Jude, you are the worst lier ever. The only reason Tommy didn't realize is because he was to happy thinking that you didn't hear. So how much did you hear anyways?"

Jude sighed "I heard you guys talking about me and him, and him practically admit he still has feelings for me." She said, dropping her head into her hands.

Sadie nodded "That's what I've been saying, but at least now you know why he doesn't like Colin."

Jude just looked at her "What are you talking about? Tommy likes Colin."

Sadie rolled her eyes "Yeah he likes Colin, when you're not around, but when it's Jude and Colin, he can't stand the guy, he so jealous."

Jude shook her head "No way, Tommy's not like that.....is he?"

Sadie laughed "Oh please Jude, Tommy has gotten jealous of every guy you've ever dated, since you were fifteen, alright? He's so like that, it's not even funny."

Jude frowned "Well, I guess I'll just have to see for myself next time they're around each other.

**G-major- the next day**

When Tommy got to the studio the next morning, he was in search of Sadie, and when he found her in hospitality, he walked over to her "Hey."

Sadie looked up from the coffee maker, that she was refilling, and smiled "Hey, what's up?"

Tommy shrugged "Nothing really, did ahh, you and Jude talk after I left last night?"

Sadie chuckled "Well, we weren't totally silent, if that's what you mean."

Tommy Rolled his eyes "You know what I mean, did she say if she heard any of the song....or anything else?"

Sadie shook her head, keeping what she and Jude talked about a secret "No, she said she didn't hear anything, she didn't hear the song, she had only just gotten there, when she came in."

Tommy sighed "OK, thanks Sades."

Sadie smiled "No problem, now if we're done here, Darius wants to see you in his office."

Tommy nodded "Alright, I'll see you later."

Tommy went to Darius' office, and knocked. Darius said to come in, and he opened the door, and went inside.

Darius gave him a nod, and pointed to the chair infront of his desk "Hey T. have a seat."

Tommy sat down "So what's up D? Sadie said you wanted to see me."

Darius nodded "I wanted to talk to you about your album.

Tommy nodded "Alright, what about it?"

Darius sat forward, and placed his elbows on the desk "It's soundin' like it'll be some of your best work yet Tom, but we need a single, and as good as the songs are that you've been laying down, I don't think we have one that's single worthy yet."

Tommy nodded "OK, I have a song, it's a bit of a ballad, and I'll have to talk to Jude first, but I think it's what you're looking for."

Darius frowned "What does Jude have to do with this?"

Tommy shrugged a little "It's her song, I wrote it for her wedding."

Darius looked lightly surprised "Really? Alright, well, go talk to your girl, and get back to me by the end of the day."

Tommy nodded "Alright, thanks Darius."

Tommy left Darius' office, and headed for studio A, where he knew Jude would be by now.

She had headphones on, and didn't hear him come in. He walked up, and pulled the plug out, and smiled when he heard his own voice, singing 'Pick Up The Pieces' "I always knew you were a closet BoyzAttaker Harrison"

Jude just laughed "What are you doing Tommy, I'm trying to work, unlike some people around here." She said, raising her brows.

Tommy laughed "Oh you are so funny Harrison."

Jude smirked "You know you're going to have to break that habit soon Quincy."

Tommy looked slightly confused "What habit would that be Harrison?" He asked, smilling.

Jude pointed at him "That, right there, I won't be Harrison much longer, well I will, but I'll be Harrison-Turner."

This caused Tommy to lose the smile "Yeah, that reminds me of why I came in here, I need to talk to you about the song."

Jude acted offended "You mean it wasn't just to see little ol' me?"

Tommy chuckled "Well there was that and, I need to ask if you would mind if I used your wedding song on my album, well really as my new single?"

Jude smiled and shook her head "No, not at all, that would be great, if you want t do that, go right ahead. Plus this way, I'll get to hear it before the wedding."

Tommy nodded "Yes, but not before the reless of the single."

Jude laughed "Fine, be that way."

Tommy laughed "I will, I gotta go now though, work some more on it, I'll see you later when Colin gets here."

Jude frowned "I didn't know he was coming in today."

Tommy nodded "Yeah, we're going to look at that car I was telling him about."

Jude nodded "OK, I'll see you later then.

After Tommy walks out, all Jude can think about is what Sadie said last night. "Well" She thought "At least now I can see for myself."


	11. Making Plans

Later that day, Tommy was walking through the lobby, when he sees Colin, so he goes up to him. "Hey man, you're here earlier than I thought you would be."

Colin nodded "Hey, yeah I know, I actually need to see Jude, do you know where she is?"  
Tommy nodded "Yeah, she's in studio A, I'll take you in."  
Colin smiled "Thanks." Then they headed for studio A.

Tommy was a little disappointed, he liked Colin and all but he couldn't stand the idea of him with Jude, he knows he shouldn't be jealous, him and Jude are no longer together, but he just can't help it.  
When they got into the studio, Tommy walked in first "Hey Girl."  
Jude looks up and and smiles when she sees Tommy "Hey Tommy." Then Tommy steps into the room and she sees Colin and Tommy watches as her smile grew "Hey Colin, what are you doing here so early? You guys aren't leaving till later right?"  
Colin walked over to her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and smiled "Yeah, well I had an idea that I wanted to run by you."  
Jude looked interested "OK, what is it?"  
Colin smiled "Well I thought that maybe we could get all of your friends together like tonight or tomorrow night or something, and have like an engagement/get to know them party, because I mean they're going to be my friends to I hope, and I really only know Sadie and Tom, so what better way then a party right?"

Jude thought about it for moment, then smiled "That sounds good to me, I'll talk to Sadie and everybody, and get things set up for tonight, while you guys leave. Does that sound alright?"  
Colin nodded "Yeah, that sound fine to me" He turned to Tommy "How 'bout you Tom?"  
Tommy, who hadn't said anything since Colin came in the room, nodded "Yeah, sounds good, we should go."  
Colin nodded, and gave Jude one last kiss "See you later babe."  
Tommy observes this, with a look of disdain "Yeah, see you Jude."  
Jude sees the look on Tommy's face but doesn't say anything about it, instead she only smiles "See you guys."

After they left, Jude went to find Sadie, and she found her talking to Kwest "Hey Kwest, Sadie, can I talk to you about something?"  
Sadie shrugged "If it's about you know who, then it's alright, Kwest knows all about it."  
Jude looked to Kwest "You knew that Tommy was still had feelings for me and didn't tell me? Come on Kwest why didn't you tell me, I mean I could have been a little more prepared if I had known, now I feel kind of awkward ."  
Sadie frowned "Hey I told you."  
Jude rolled her eyes "Yeah well, Sadie sometimes you let your imagination get the better of you, ya know what I mean?"  
Sadie looked slightly offended "Yeah well, you still should have listened to me."  
Kwest shook his head at his girlfriend "Yeah well nothing, you told Tommy that you wouldn't say anything to her in the first place."  
Jude looked surprised "Sadie, did you promise Tommy that?" Sadie looked a little shameful "Well, maybe."  
Jude sighed "Sadie how could you do that, doesn't a promise mean anything to you, you don't just go around breaking them."  
Sadie scoffed "You mean like how you promised to be with Tommy forever, and when things don't go your way, you just give up?"  
Jude shook her head, and gave a humorless chuckle "Sadie, you don't know what you're even talking about, you don't know everything that happened with me and Tommy OK? The only people that know everything, are Tommy and I, so just let it go."  
Sadie threw her hands up "Fine whatever, but you're going to have to face this sooner or later, you can't just pretend nothing's wrong. Don't you care about what he's going through at all? He is still your best friend, and even if you two aren't together, he still needs you. I mean come on, the girl he's in love with, doesn't want him anymore, he needs his friend."  
Jude chuckled "Sadie, you've been watching 'The Way We Were' again, haven't you?"  
Sadie just looked at her, and Jude nodded "I'm sorry, you're right, but right now, I wanted to see if you guys wanted to have a little get together at our house tonight?"  
Sadie nodded "Sure, but why so soon?"  
Jude smiled "Well it was Colin's idea, sort of a engagement/get to know you party. You know cause he really only knows you and Tommy, so he wanted to know if I thought it was a good idea and I did, so here I am. Are you guys in?"  
Sadie nodded "Yeah I'm in." She turned to Kwest "Kwest, what about you?"  
Kwest nodded also "Sure I'm in. How does Tommy feel about this?"

Jude frowned slightly "Well that was part of what I wanted to talk to Sadie about. He said he thought it was a good idea, but he didn't say anything the whole time Colin was in there, I think you were right Sadie, he was jealous."  
Kwest nodded "So you can see it now also? 'Cause we've all seen it all along, he's been jealous of any guy you're with, since you were fifteen."  
Jude shrugged "There really isn't anything I can do about it then, it there? I mean, if he's done it since before we were together, what am I suppose to do?"  
Sadie gave her a sad smile, and shrugged "I don't know, maybe that's something that will never go away, even though he had a lot of girlfriends before you, even a wife, I think you were his first real love."

Jude nodded "Alright, I can't talk about this anymore right now, I'm going to go find Jamie, and see if he can come."

So Jude went to find everyone and got all the plans made. Everyone was coming, and they were all going to bring something so that no one had to go shopping. They are to come to Judes at seven o'clock, and then on with the party.


	12. The Party pt1

**Alright, here it is, the party. I hope you like this, remember, comments make me smile ;)  
**

**:Chapter 12:The Party pt.1**

..........................................................

Everybody showed up at Jude and Sadies house at seven, all but Tommy anyway. As Jude goes to the kitchen to get something to drink, she wonders where he could be, and when he hadn't shown up by seven thirty, she was starting to get worried, so she walks up to Colin and Spied, where they stood talking "Hey, have either of you guys heard from Tommy? He's not here yet, and he hasn't called."

Colin and Spied both shook their heads, and Jude sighed "It's just not like him to be late, and not call, unless it's an emergency."

Colin put an arm around her "Hey, I'm sure he's fine, he'll be here soon, don't worry alright?"

Jude nodded "Yeah, you're right, thanks, I'm going to go talk to Jamie."

Jude found Jamie getting a drink, and walked up to him "Hey, have you heard from Tommy? It's almost eight, and I haven't heard from him, has he called your cell?"

Jamie and Tommy had become friends, it had taken a long talk, and a few punches, but the were good now.

Jamie nodded "Yeah, I was going to come find you in just a minute, he just called, and said he got tied up at the studio, and he'd be here soon."

Jude was relieved, but didn't want to show how worried she had ben, instead, she lloked around the room, before stopping on Jamie once again "So, where's Kat tonight?"

After a long talk and no punches, Jude and Kat had worked out their problems also, and were friends again, and after som serious talking between the two of them, Jamie and Kat, got back together, shortly after Jude and Tommy had gotten together, and have been happy ever since.

Jamie smiled "She's coming a little late she said, remember that guy she had talked about from 'Sparks' clothing line?" Jude nodded "Well, he called, and she had a meeting with him this morning, and he said he loved her stuff, and wants her to do a fall line, so she said she was going to get started on it right away, and that she would be here a little late."

Jude was really happy for her friend "That's so great Jam. I bet she's really excited, isn't she?"

Jamie smiled and nodded "Yeah, she is." Just then the door opened, and Kat walked in "Hey there she is now."

Just as Jude looked over at the door, tommy walked in behind Kat, and Kat smiled at Jude "Hey, look who I found coming up the front walk."

Tommy smiled "Hey."

Jude walked over to them "Hey Quincy, didn't think you were going to make it."

Colin walks up and puts his arm around Jude, not noticing how Jude shifts slightly away, and he chuckled "Yeah man, you had her worried."

Jude rolled her eyes, trying to make is seem like she wasn't as worried as she had been, at the same time moving a little more, so his arm slides off her shoulders "Yeah well, like I said, it's not normal for him to be late and not let someone know, then Jamie said that he knew so I knew everything was alright."

Tommy looked at her for a moment, then smiled "Well thanks for the concern, but I'm fine."

With another smile, Tommy walked over to Jamie "Hey man."

Jamie put his glass on the table, and gave a nod of his head "Hey, what took you so long, I was starting to get worried myself."

Tommy shrugged "Nothing really, I was just working on my song."

Jamie nodded "The song for Jude?"

Tommy nodded and picked up a glass, to get a drink "Yeah I'm going to releas it as my next single."

Jamie smiled "That's great Tom." He motioned out to the rest of the room "So what do you think of this whole, party thing?"

Tommy shrugged "I guess it is a good idea for everyone to get to know him, since they are going to get married."

Jamie shrugged, and chuckled "Yeah well not much of a party so far."

Tommy laugh along with him "Yeah I can see that."

After standing there and talking for a few more minutes, Jamie walked off to find Kat, and Tommy went to talk to Kwest.

And that's what was going on a few minutes later, when Sadie walked into the room, and call for everyones attention, everyone included Kwest, Tommy, Jude, Colin, Spied, Wally, Kyle, Jamie, and Kat.

When everyone was listening, she said they should play some sort of game.

Jude shrugged "What kind of game?"

Sadie smiled "Well since everyone here, is a friend of your, why not see who knows you best?"

Jamie chuckled, and said playfully "Because that would be to easy, I would so win that."

Kat rolled her eyes at him "I'm not to sure of that Jamie."

Jamie looked at her, and chuckled "Do you think you would win? Because let me tell you, Jude changed while you were gone, you missed some stuff there."

Kat smirked "No, actually, I was going to say that Tommy would probably win that game."

With that, everyone turned to Tommy, who looked at everyone, with a "What?" Look on his face.

Colin put his arm around Jude, were they sat on the couch "I think that maybe her fiance might know her best, don't you think?"

He looked a little surprised, when everyone only looked at him, then turned their heads away with out a comment.

Sadie smiled "Alright then, let see who wold win, let's see who really does know Jude best."

Everyone finely agreed, and Sadie passed around paper and pencils to everyone "OK, here's what we'll do, I'll ask everyone a question about Jude, and you'll write down the answer you think it is, then when we're done with that, Jude will tell us the real answers, and we'll see who had the most right."

Everyone was ready, so Sadie asked the first question "Alright, question one, what is Jude favorite color?"

She gave everyone a minute to write down their answers, then went on to the next one. "What is Jude favorite food? What is Judes favorite song? What would Jude say is the best way to spend a rainy day? What would Jude say is a perfect day?

What is Judes favorite TV show? Her favorite movie? Favorite toy as a little girl? What does Jude always do when she gets sick?

And last but not least, who was Judes first kiss?

With the last question, Jude and tommy both look at each other and smiled because the only other one besides them that know about that kiss is Kat

When everyone has there answers Sadie has Jude come stand with her in front of everyone else.

Sadie smiled "So Jude, what's your favorit color?"

Jude shrugged "It's orange."

Sadie nodded "And your favorite food?"

Jude and Tommy shared a quick glance, and Jude smiled "Bacon cheeseburger, no pickle."

Sadie looked at Tommy, then back to Jude, having noticed the glance "Favorite song?"

This time, it wasn't only Sadie who noticed the glance, Colin also saw Tommy and Jude share another one, and Tommy smile, before writing something down.

Tommy knew she wouldn't give the real answer to that, that only Jude and him, knew the real answer.

Colin looked back and forth between them, wondering what he was missing.

Jude smiled "My favorite song by me, is 'White Lines' my favorite not by me, is by Led Zeppelin, called 'Thank You'."

Tommy smiled at this because only he knows that her favorite song, is 'Pick Up The Pieces', their remix."

Sadie nodded "That's a great song, next question, what do you love to do on rainy days?"

Jude smiled "I like to stay in my pajamas all day, and work on music, or" She said, with another quick glance at Tommy "There's also kissing, that's always fun to do in the rain."

Sadie looked between the two, then glanced at Colin, and saw his frown "Alright, what would you say is your idea, of the best day?"

Jude thought about it for a moment, then smiled "Going to the pier, and sitting and watching the water, just letter your mind wonder, you know? Not really thinking about anything important, just taking in the moment."

Sadie smiled "Wow, that sounds like it would be great to spend the day like that with someone special."

This time Jude didn't look at Tommy "Yeah it is." After a moment, she cleared her throat "Alright, next one?"

Sadie looked at her for a moment, then slightly shook her head "Alright, what's your favorite TV show?"

Jude smiled slightly "I Love Lucy, I love that show."

Sadie smiled, that had always been Judes favorite "What about movie?

Jude chuckled "Well I really love the movie 'Back To The Future, part 2' It's always been my favorite."

Sadie nodded "Oh yeah, I like that one, anyway, what was your favorite toy as a little girl?"

Jude smiled "It was this stuffed guitar shaped person, that Grams gave me when I was four."

Sadie smiled "Oh right, I remember that one, you took it everywhere with you, you were so cute."

Jude smiled, and Sadie went on to the next question "Alright, what do you like to do when you're sick?"

"Well" Jude said "I normally sleep a lot, but when I'm awake, I like to sit on the couch, with a blanket, and watch old movies, and eat fried ice cream."

Tommy smiled again, because he already knew that about her. He didn't know how many times he and Jude had sat on her couch and did just that.

Sadie smiled "Alright Jude, now for the big one, who was your first kiss?"

Jude once again glance at Tommy, only this time Colin didn't see it "Well, it's not who most of you probably think. But he is in this room."

Everyone looked to Jamie, who sat blushing, and looking surprised, until Jude shook her head "It's not Jamie, that one didn't count, we were to young, and someone once told me, that a real kiss isn't just with the lips, it's with the heart, and that one was barley even lips.

Sadie looked at Jude "Well, we all know it wasn't Colin, you didn't know him then, so that would only leave...."She looked to Tommy and Kwest, who were sitting beside one another.

Kwest looked around, and shook his head "Don't look at me."

Everyone looked to Tommy, who was sitting there, trying to look innocent, and Sadie gasped "Jude? You and Tommy? When did that happen?"

Colin was looking at Tommy, then looked to Jude, wondering the same thing.

Jude looked sheepish "Well, remember that first time I played the vinyl palace?" Sadie nodded "That night, before I went on, after I reworked my song, I kissed him." Everyone just looked at her, everyone except Tommy, who already knew what happened, and Jude smirked "Oh yeah, and then he shot me down, remember that Kat?"

When Kat nodded, Sadie looked slightly shocked "You told Kat? Why not me?"

Jude looked at Sadie, and raised her brows "Really Sadie? I think you already know the answer to that one, if I had told you I kissed Tommy, you would have killed me, all you ever talked about back then, was Tommy this, and Tommy that."

This caused everyone to laugh, as Sadie nodded "Yeah, you're probably right about that one, it was probably best not to tell me at the time."

Jude nodded and laughed, as she went to take her seat beside Colin, not noticing the way Colin kept looking between her and Tommy.

Colin, on the other hand, did notice the way Jude once again shifted uncomfortably when he tried to put his arm around her.

Sadie Chuckled one last time at herself "Alright, let's see who knows Jude best, who has the most right?"

Jamie shrugged "Well, I didn't know about the kiss, the song, or the perfect day thing, so I guess I got seven right."

Kat shrugged as well "I got six right, I guess you beat me Andrews."

Kwest looked at his paper "All I got right was the song, and the moves, so I only got two."

Kyle and Wally both only had the favorite movie, and what she liked to do when she's sick, so they had two each.

Spied knew five out of ten things, and when he said this, everyone looked to Colin.

Colin shrugged "I didn't know her favorite food, what she likes to do on a rainy day, her favorite toy as a kid, and who her first kiss was, so I got six out of ten."

Everyone looked at Tommy, and he looked at the paper in his hand, then he looked up and shrugged "I only got six also, looks like Andrews wins this time."

Jude just looked at Tommy, trying to see if he was telling the truth or not, because if that was really all that he had gotten right then he must not have payed much attention when they were together.

Tommy sees Jude looking at him, and gives her a small smile. Then he looks down at the paper in his hand where he had all ten questions right, then he slid it into his pocket.


	13. The Party pt2

**I meant to have this up sooner, but didn't have the time. I know it's short, but I'll be posting more tomorrow to make up for that. i hope you like this post :)**

.........................................

After Tommy stuck the paper in his pocket, he got up, and walked over to where Jamie stood, by the kitchen door.  
Jamie smirked when he got close "So, how many of those, did you really get right?"  
Tommy frowned, and shrugged "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
Jamie chuckled and nodded "Oh ok, so you're gonna stick with that, I see. So I guess then I know Jude better then you, even though you guys did date for what, two years, and have been close friends for like 5 years? Man you do realize that she's going to be mad at you right?"  
Tommy turned his head to look at Jamie, with a questioning gaze "what why?"  
Jamie shook his head at his clueless friend "Because you're like her best friend and only knew like half that stuff about her, and it's Jude, she's like that.  
Tommy frowned again "Whatever, I can handle Jude, don't worry alright?"

Kat walked u to them then, and suggested they play another game.  
Jamie shrugged "What game?"  
Kat smiled "I never."  
Jude, walking over and hearing this, chuckled "What is this, a cross between a wedding shower and a high school party?"  
Tommy smirked and raised a brow "What's the matter Harrison, afraid you can't keep up with the grown ups?"  
Jude looked at him with one brow raised, then turned to Kat and nodded "Fine, I'm in, let's play."

Sadie went into the kitchen to get some dixie cups, but came back out a moment later, to let everyone know they didn't have anything to drink.  
Kat shrugged "We don't really have to drink, we can just play to see who's don't what, do you have any juice or anything like that?"  
Sadie nodded, and went to get some juice, when she came back out, she had a jug of apple and grape juice, and a stack of cups "OK Kat, since you picked the game, you pick who goes first."

Kat nodded "Alright, Tommy, you go first."  
Tommy shrugged "OK well, I've never kissed a guy before."  
Jude, Sadie, and Kat all took a shot. Then Jude looked over to the SME boys, and raised her brows, and Kyle and Wally both took a drink.  
Everyone looked at them, but Jude raised a hand "You don't want to know, it's from the tour, long story."  
Everyone nodded, and Kat turned to Jude "You're turn."

Jude thought for a moment "OK, I've never been married."  
Tommy smirked "Somebody just had to say it didn't they?"  
So he took a drink, and smirked at Jude again.  
Sadie went next "I've never made my own album."  
Jude, Tommy, Spied, Wally, and Kyle all took a drink.  
Jamies turn was after that "OK I've never....Oh I've never played a musical instrument."  
Tommy, Jude, Kwest, and the SME boys all took another shot.  
Then it was Kats turn, she thought for a moment, then smiled "I've never been in a tabloid before."  
Jude laughed "Man people, can't you think of anything I've really never done before? I've not done that much, it shouldn't be to hard."  
Then Tommy, Jude, Spied, Wally, and Kyle all took a shot  
Jude sat her cup down and chuckled "Good thing we didn't have any real drinks, I'd already be passed out by now."  
Speid chuckled "Well kiddies it's now my turn, lets see I've never......"

The game went on from there for awhile until it got around to Colin.  
Colin "OK, I've never been in love with someone who didn't love me back."  
Jamie, Speid and Sadie, all reached for a shot, while Tommy glanced at Jude, the took a shot. Jude turned to Colin "Wait, what if they did love you back, but you didn't know about it until later?"  
Colin chuckled "Well, I would say you still have to take a drink, because you were still in love with someone, who you thought didn't love you back."  
Jude nodded "OK just checking." She said as she reached for another drink.  
Kat chuckled "Alright, back to Spied"  
Spied thought for a moment "OK I've never dated one person while I was in love with another."  
Jude glared at him, then reached for a drink."  
When Sadie saw Jude was the only one taking a drink, she looked at Tommy "Uh Tom, I think you need to take a drink to."  
With a sigh, and a shrug of the shoulders, Tommy picked up a cup "Fine."  
Kat looked at Jamie "Um Jamie?"  
Jamie looked over at her "Yeah?"  
Kat smirked "Shouldn't you take one too?"  
Jamie frowned "Fine, I was hopping no one would realize."

Colin turned to Jude "So who did you date while you were in love with someone else?"  
Jamie and Speid both chuckled, saying "Me." At the same time.  
Colin nudged Judes shoulder, and smirked "Really, Both of them? And who was this special guy?"  
Everyone chuckled and Spied nodded torwards Tommy "Old Squinty Frown over there."

Colin looks from Jude over to Tommy, then frowns "Jude, can we talk in the other room for a minute please?"  
Jude stands up and shoots Jamie and Speid both death glares and follows Colin into the kitchen.


	14. Party's Over

Jude followed Colin into the kitchen, and watched as he sat down at the island and looked at his hands splayed out on the counter, before he looked up at her "So were you ever going to tell me?"  
Jude was a little confused "Tell you what? You ready knew that Tommy and I had been together."  
Colin laughed without humor "Oh come on Jude, you know what I mean, abot how you emotionally cheated one everyone before him, because you were so in love with him? He took a drink to, so I'm pretty sure he did the samething, but I didn't realize you were able to do something like that."  
Jude was standing on the other side of the island, looking at him, as if for the first time. She couldn't believe he was accusing her like this.  
So as calmly as she could, she took a deep breath, and slowly let it out "You're right."  
Colin looked up at her, surprised that she agreed "What?"  
Jude nodded "You are right, I hurt people, because I shouldn't have ever been with them, because as much as I cared about them, he was always there, that little voice in my head that I tried to drown out, but wouldn't go away. So yeah, you'e right, but I don't think now is the time to talk about this."  
Colin was a little shocked at first, then nodded his head "Alright, but tell me this, are you still in love with him?  
Jude looked angrey this time "What? After I open up like this, how can you think that?"

What Jude and Colin were unawear of, was the fact, that as they talked, everyone in the living room could hear everything they said.  
And as Colin waited for her answer, so did everyone else.

Colin sighed "You are, aren't you?"  
Jude scoffed "I never said that."  
"You didn't deny it either" He said, looking into her eyes "Just tell me Jude, please I think I have a right to now."

Everyone in the living room waited for her answer. Straining to hear what she had to say.

Jude placed both hands on the counter, and leaned forward, looking Colin in the eye "No, alright? I'm not in love with Tommy, not anymore."

Every eye in the living room looked at Tommy, who was suddenly staring at the floor like he was trying to memorize the pattern in the carpet.

Jude shook her head, and chuckled without humor "Why would I say yes to you, if I were in love with someone else?"  
Colin shrugged "I don't know Jude, why would you date someone else when you were in love with him?"  
Jude sat down across from him "Because as horriable as it might sound, I couldn't have him. So I dated others, trying to get over him, and when that didn't work, I broke it off with Spied, and didn't date anyone else until him, trying not to hurt anyone else."

They sat there, staring at each other for a moment, before Colin looked away with a sigh "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. "He looked back to Jude "I guess after everything I've heard about you two, then tonight, I feel like I can't compete with him."

Jude shook her head "Why would you feel like you're competing?"  
Colin shrugged "Well, everything I've heard about you two, on top of the fact that you don't seem to want me to touch you tonight.

Jude shook her head again, and reached across the counter to place a hand on his "You're not competing with anyone, I said yes to you, I want to marry you, you have to trust me here, or it's not going to work, and as for the not touching thing, I just...I'm...I'm not always comfortable with having your arm around me like that, when we're in a room full of people, alright?"  
Colin nodded, turning his hand over, and grabbing hers, he gave her a small smile "I'm sorry, I really do trust you, will you forgive me?"  
Jude looked at him for a moment, then smiled "Yeah, I'll forgive you." Then she leaned over the counter, and kissed him.

**meanwhile in the living room**

Tommy still hadn't said anything, and no one else knew what to say to him. Everyone looked at him, then to each oter, and Jamie and Spied looked at Sadie, and nodded to tommy.  
She rasied her hands, and shrugged her shoulders, letting them know she didn't know what to say to him, but they only looked a little harder.  
So Sadie got up, and walked over and saty beside Tommy "Are you ok?"  
Tommy looked up at her, and gave a small smile "Yeah i'm fine, but I think I'm gonna go ahead and go, I'll see you guys tomorrow."  
He got up, and grabbed his jacket, and left.  
As the door closes, Jude and Colin come out of the kitchen.

Jude looked around the room, and noticed Tommy missing "Was that Tommy that just left?" She asked Sadie, coming over to stnad with her.  
Sadie nodded "Yeah, he said he was going to go ahead and leave."  
Jude looked torwards the door, then back at Sadie "Why?"  
Sadie grabbed judes arm, and pulled her over by the stairs, so no one would hear them "Why Jude? He heard everything you said in there, that was some heavy stuff you threw out in there, only to turn around, and say you don't love him. how would you feel, if it were the other way around?"  
Jude looked back to the door "Maybe I can still catch him." She says, as she hurrys and runs out the front door, were she sees Tommy opening his car door.  
Jude stopped at the other side of the car "Tommy wait, can I talk to you?"  
Tommy looked up at her, and sighed, as he closed his door "What? Haven't said enough for one night yet?"  
Jude sighed "I'm sorry Tommy, I don't even know what to say, to make it better, can you please stay, and we can talk?"  
Tommy scoffed "Aren't you afraid Colin will get mad? It could mean that you're in love with me again."  
Jude sighed "Come on Tommy, please don't be like this, I didn't mean to make you mad, please don't leave mad."  
Tommy shook his head "I'm not mad Jude." He said quietly.  
Jude looked unconvinced "Really? Because you're sure not happy."  
Tommy sighed again "I'm not mad, I'm frustrated alright? I mean, do you think I like this?" He asked, waving a hand between the two of them "Because I really don't. I wish it could arlight with everybody, but it won't be, because I....I'm....I just need to go. I'll see you tomorrow."  
Before Jude say anything, Tommy was in the car, backing away, leaving her standing there watching him leave.

As he pulled away, Tommy wondered how he could have been so studpid, he almost told her, and that wouldn't have help anyone.  
"Maybe" He thought to himself "I need to get away from here for awhile, just leave it all, and take a break."

When Jude got back inside not really knowing what just happened, she sees everyone cleaning up, and getting ready to leave.  
Jude leans against the door, and sighs, as Sadie walks over to her "Thanks Sades, what would I do without you?"  
Sadie put an arm around Jude, and shrugged "Let's just hope for your sake, we don't have to fine out anytime soon."  
Jude looked around the room "Hey wheres Colin, I don't see him, is he in the kitchen?"  
Sadie shook her head "No he said he had to go, and that he would see you tomorrow."  
Jude sighed again "When did he say this?"  
Sadie looked at her "Right after you ran after Tommy, he said something about not saying something he would regret, and then he left."  
Jude shook her head "What did he want me to do? I'm mean, Tomy's my best friends, and he knows that, I wasn't going to just let him leave like that." She looked at Sadie "You know I didn't mean to hurt him right?"  
Sadie nodded "Yeah Jude I know it, but he didn't. You should have seen his face when all that was said, he looked completely heartbroken."

As Sadie walked away, Jude nodded, she knew that look, she had seen it only a few moments ago, outside. What she couldn't help but wonder about though, was what he had started to say, then stopped himself. "I wonder" Jude thought to herself "What he wanted to tell me?"


	15. Leavin' On A Jet Plane

**The Next Day**

Tommy opens the door to Darius' office "Thanks D. It'll be good, I won't let you down."

Tommy closes the door, and sighs, then headed for the door, to go home, and pack his bags.

**Tommys House**

Tommy had just finished packing his bags, and had set them down by the front door, when he looks around the room to see if he forgot anything, and he sees a picture of him and everyone from work. He walked over and picked it up to look closer at it. He smiled seeing the way they were looking at each other, and remembers when it was taken.

**-Flashback-**

It had just been an ordinary day at G-major, everyone was working on there own thing, when Jude got the idea that everyone needed to get there picture taken.

So she went around to everyone one by one and took there picture. When she had taken everybody's picture she said they needed a new group picture, so she had everyone stand together, which to this day no one had any idea how she got everyone to do that, but she did.

Then she set her camera up and came running over to everyone and practically dove in the middle of the group, right where Tommy happened to be. She landed on his lap and right as they looked at each other the camera went off.

They ended up with this great picture that she made copy's of for everyone and gave them out as Christmas presents.

**-End Flashback-**

Tommy looked at it for a minute then sighs, and thinks to himself "But that was before, when we were still together." He takes it and puts it in his bag, then picks them up and puts them in the car so he would be ready to leave first thing tomorrow. Then he gets in and heads back to the studio.

**G-major**

Coming out of studio B, Tommy heads to studio A where kwest is working on one of Judes songs, and sat down in the chair beside him "Hey, I'm leaving for awhile."

Kwest looked up at him "What, when?"

Tommy shrugged "Tomorrow."

Kwest looked surprised "Wow, why so soon?"

Tommy shrugged again, and looked away "I uh, just need to get away for awhile, so I'm going to stay with Maggie for a few weeks, she has a studio in her house, from the people that lived there before, so I can still work."

Kwest nodded "OK, if that's what you yhink is best, are you going to be back for Judes-"

Tommy cut him off "Yeah, I'll be back kwest, don't worry."

Kwest nodded again "Alright man, have fun I guess."

Tommy nodded "Thanks Kwest." Tommy stands up, and pulls an envelope out of his back pocket, and hands it to Kwest "Can you give this to Jude when you see her?"

Kwest reached out and took the envelope, and nodded "Yeah man sure, you're not going to see her before you leave?"

Tommy put his hand into his pocket, and took a step back, torwards the door "No, I don't think I am, and can you not tell anyone where I am?" Kwest nodded, and Tommy smiled a little "I'll see you Kwest."

Kwest nodded "Yeah, see ya T."

Tommy walked out into the lobby, and ran into Sadie "Hey Sadie."

Sadie smiled "Hey, what's going on?"

Tommy shook his head "Nothing much, I'm going to be leaving for a few weeks."

Sadie's eyes widened "What, why are you leaving?"

Tommy shrugged "It's been awhile since I took a vacation, and I kind of need to just get away, so I'm taking a few weeks off, well not really off, I'll still be recording, just not here."

Sadie understood "Alright, I hope you have a good time."

Tommy smiled "Thanks Sadie, um, is Jude here?"

Sadie shook her head "No, it's her day off, she's not coming in."

Tommy nodded "Alright, I need to go and get some stuff out of my office before I go, I guess I'll see you when I get back."

Tommy walked to his office, and shut the door, before going and sitting behind the desk.

He opened the top left drawer and found what he was looking for, along with a piece of paper, and a pen.

He left it laying ontop of everything else in the drawer , then he walked out, closing the door as he went.

**The Next Morning**

Jude was getting ready to go to the studio, when he cell phone rang.

When she looks at it, she saw it said it was Tommy, so she answers it to see what couldn't wait until she got there "Hey Quincy, whats the matter couldn't wait till I got there in a few minutes? Didn't get enough of me last night." She said, joping he was in a better mood then he had been in when he left.

So she was a little surprised, when it was Colins voice she heard "What are you taking about? This is Colin, wait what happened last night?

Jude had forgotten that her phone had started to mess up, and she needed to get a new one, and sometimes the ID messed up, and displayed the wrong name.

Jude sighed "Colin, nothing happened last night, I was joking because he just saw me, and my phone said it was him calling now.

I thought we talked about this last night, you were going to trust me, that nothing was going to happen with Tommy and I?"

Colin sighed "You're right Jude, I'm sorry, it's just, it seems like he's always there, almost like you're always thinking about him, and being the guy you're marrying, that's not the best feeling."

Jude shook her head "Well you know, I'm sorry you feel that way, because it's not true, I don't think about him all the time, and if you would get over this sudden jealousy thing, you would see that. I don't understand, why all of the sudden, you're jealous. You weren't before, and now for the past week of so, you've acted like I can't be alone with him, and it needs to stop."

Jude heard him sigh again "I'm sorry, but no matter what you said the other night, it still feels like I'm trying to compete with the guy, like maybe there's still a part of you, that's not really over him."

Jude let out a breath "Colin, I don't know what you want me to say, I've already told you, that's not true, I don't know what more I can say to make you believe it.

But right now, I have to go, I need to get to the studio, was there some reason you called?"

Colin gave a light, humorless chuckle "I was going to see if you wanted a ride, but it's probably best if we don't see each other right now."

Jude agreed "Yeah, you're probably right, I'll see you later alright?"

"Alright, bye Jude."

Jude hung up the phone, and finished getting ready, and she realized, that that was the first time they hadn't said 'I love you' before hanging up the phone, and for reasons she didn't know, she couldn't stop thinking about that, all the way to the studio.

In face, she was still thinking about it, when she got there, and saw Sadie at the front desk. She hadn't seen Sadie since the morning before, since Sadie had stayed with Kwest last night.

Jude walked up to her "Hey Sadie, is Kwest here? We're suppose to work on a song, and I'm a little late."

Sadie looked at Jude with a slightly sad expression "Yeah he's in there, he's just waiting on you."

Jude wondered what was wrong "Are you alright Sadie, did you and Kwest have afight or something?"

Sadie looked confused "No, why?"

Jude shrugged You just seemed a little sad, I was just wondering if something was wrong."

Sadie smiled, and tried to look happy "No, I'm fine, you better go, Kwest is waiting."

Jude nodded "Alright, see you later"

Jude turned to walk away, thinking to herself "I know there's something she's not telling me, I wonder what's really wrong."

Jude walked into studio A, and sat down beside Kwest "Hey, sorry I'm late, Colin and I got into an argument."

Kwest nodded "No problem, what are you guys fighting about?"

Jude sighed "Tommy. You remember how my phone started messing up the other day?" When Kwest nodded, she continued "Well today Colin called, and it came up as 'Tommy' So when I answered it, I called him Quincy.

So he starts in, saying that Tommy's always on my mind, blah blah blah, and tell him, he's wrong and whatever, that he just doesn't want to see that, and he says he feels like he's trying to compete with Tommy, and junk like that. But anyways, long story short, we thought it best, not to see each other today."

Kwest nodded, and chuckled lightly at the way Jude told the story "Well I'm sure you guys will work it out, but speaking of Tommy, I have something for you, that he asked me to give you."

Kwest handed her the letter, and Jude looked confused "He's not coming in today?"

Kwest nodded to the letter "Just read that, I'm sure it'll explain everything."

Jude opened the letter "Alright."

Kwest waited as she read it through without making a sound, when she was done, she looked up at him "He's gone." Was all she said.


	16. The Letter

**Hey, I wanted to have this up yesterday, but I went to the movies instead, and saw Twilight. Which is AWESOME!! by the way, if you haven't seen it yet. But anyway, I hope you like this, we get to find out what Tommy said in his letter.**

**Thanks for reading!**

...............................................................................

Tommy sat in the plane with his headphones on, listening to his ipod, a gift from Jude on his last birthday.  
She was all he could think about, but then again whats new about that? She was all he ever thought about, morning noon or night, it didn't matter, she was on his mind, and it was driving him insane.  
Thats why he needed to get away.  
Hoping that old saying out of sight out of mind would actually work.  
But he doubted it.  
The song he was listening to ended, and he scrolled down to look for a new one. While he was doing this all he could think about was the letter he left Jude.  
Wondering if she got it yet, what was going through her mind if she had, is she mad at him.  
He rolled his eyes "Of course she's mad." He thought to himself "I just left without telling her, I let her read about it, and she doesn't even know where I'm going."  
He started thinking about what he wrote in that letter.

_Hey Jude,  
Sorry I had to say it, I thought maybe I should start with a joke. So haha. Anyway I know what you're about to read is going to probably make you mad, but just read it anyway, for me.  
I'm just going to say, I'm leaving for a little while.  
Now calm down it's ok, I'll be back, just not sure when.  
But it will be in time for your big day.  
I just needed to get away for a while ya know?  
And don't get mad about my album, I'm gonna work on it where I'm gone. Really what I want to tell you is, that I'm sorry for the way things ended with us and there are somethings that I wish I could change, but I can't and I'm sorry for that.  
In fact there are so many things that I would change, but not to many with you, but from my past with my family and some old friends, and with that said, I want you to listen to my new song.  
Now no one knows about this one, cause there are still somethings that I want to change with it, but please listen, this one means a lot to me.  
I left a copy of it in my office, it's in my desk, top drawer on the left, along with a pair of headphones.  
And remember I'm thinking about you right now ok, so don't worry, I can't stay away for to long.  
I'll see you later, and I'll call you sometime to ok?_

_Tommy_

He finely found the song he was looking for, his new one, the one Jude had hopefully listened to. He hits play and leans back with his eyes closed.

**G-major**

After reading his note, Jude told Kwest that she needed to have a few minutes alone, and knowing what the letter was about, Kwest told her that was fine, her song could wait until later.  
So Jude got up and headed for Tommys office. When she got there she went strait for his desk, and opened the top left drawer and found the CD and headphones, right where he said they would be.  
She put the disc in the player and hit play, then she leaned back and closed her eyes and listened to the song.

_(this is startin' with me by jack owen)_

_i had a one night stand with my best friends baby sister  
to this day he still won't speak to me  
i pawned my grandpas old guitar in college  
for a case of beer and a tank of gasoline  
i took a swing at my old man one christmas  
i never dreamed that it would be his last  
i wish my mom would have wrung my neck  
when she caught me with those cigarettes  
whitch remindes me  
i'm down to my last pack_

_if i had a dime for half the things i did  
that didn't make no sense at all  
i'd be ridin' a little bit higher on the hog  
if i'd only know later on down the road  
i'd look back and not like what i see  
i'd have changed a lot of things  
startin' with me_

_i called my brother everything i could think of  
that night he wouldn't bail me out of jail  
lost a job most folks round here would die for  
by layin'out all night and rasin' hell  
i let a woman that i love slip through my fingers  
chalk another dumb move up to my foolish pride  
i wasn't there standing by the bed  
when the preacher bowed his head  
with the family the day my grandma died_

_if i had a dime for half the things i did  
that didn't make no sense at all  
i'd be ridin' a little bit higher on the hog  
if i'd only know later on down the road  
i'd look back and not like what i see  
i'd have changed a lot of things  
startin' with me_

When it was over she just sat there for a minute with a tear in her eye.  
"Wow" She thinks "Tommy really out did himself this time. This song is amazing, it doesn't need to be changed at all.  
I need to ask Kwest where he went, cause he didn't say in the letter."

So Jude put the headphones back in his desk, but she kept the CD, and went back to studio A to talk to Kwest.

She walked in the door, and sat down "Kwest?"  
Kwest held up a hand "Before you say anything, I promised him I wouldn't tell you, sorry."  
Jude huffed "Now why would you go and do something like that for? You knew I would want to know."  
Kwest chuckled "Yeah so did Tom, thats kind of why he had me promise."  
Jude rolled her eyes "Fine."  
Kwest smiled and shook his head "Now can we get to work please?"  
Jude smiled "In a minute, I need to go talk to Sadie about something."  
Kwest shook his head again "Sadie doesn't know where he is either, so don't even wast your time Jude."  
Jude frowned, and mumbled to herself "He good." She looked up at Kwest "Fine, let's get to work."  
With a laugh and a shake of his head, Kwest agreed that he was in fact, good. Kwest was surprised though, at how well she was taking it, maybe, she really was growing up.


	17. Maggie May

Tommys plane landed and he got his bags and rented a car. Then he drove to Maggie's place.

She lived in a nice neighborhood in L.A.

She had a nice size house, not to big, and not to small. It had four bedrooms and three bathrooms, a furnished basement with studio, and game room, a good sized eat in kitchen with breakfast nook, and a living/family room. It also had a nice garage that parked two cars and had a little work area for tools.

So Tommy parked in the drive and went up to the door. He was just looking for the hide-a-key when the door swung open and there stood his sister, Maggie.

Tommy smiled, and gave her a hug "Hey Maggie."

Maggie smiled and hugged him back, then stepped back to let him in "Hey Tom-Tom, I wish you would have let me pick you up.

Tommy smiled again "It's OK, this way I have a car while I'm here."

He was caught off guard when his sister grabbed him for another hug "How are you doing Tom-Tom?"

Tommy chuckled "I'm good Maggie, how are you doing?"

Maggie let him go "I'm fine, doing good, but how are you really?"

Tommy sighed "I never could get anything past you, could I?"

Maggie shook her head "Nope, now tell me, what's going on?"

Tommy shrugged "There's not much to tell, but me in a nut shell is, I'm in love with a girl who is about to marrie someone else. And you know the sad thing is, I had a chance with this one and I blew it.

Big shocker there huh?"

Maggie chuckled "I'm sorry Tom, really I am, but can I just say one thing?"

Tommy nodded "What is it?"

Maggie hit him upside the back of his head "What is wrong with you, don't just let her get away. If you love her, like you say you do, you need to fight for her. All girls like nothing better then when a guy fights for her.

For all you know she could just be waiting for that."

Tommy frowned at her, rubbing the back of his head "OK Maggie, I get it, but she seems really happy, and I don't want to mess that up for her.

Maggie shook her head "So you're just going to pretend to be happy, when you're really miserable?"

Tommy shook his head "I'm not miserable, I'm just....not that happy, OK?"

Maggie shook her head, and looked sad for him "No Tom-Tom, it's not OK, but if this is what you want to do, then I won't say anything else to you about it, alright?"

Tommy gave her a smile "Thank you Maggie May, now where can I put my stuff?"

Maggie rolled her eyes at him "Follow me."

Tommy followed her down a hallway to a bedroom, and puts his stuff down and looks around.

After seeing all the framed posters of The Beatles, and The Clash, and The Ramones, and then he even sees ones of Johnny Cash, and Patsy Cline he looks at the shelves and sees them lined with CDs from every genre, and the first thing pout of his mouth was "Wow, Jude would love this room."

Maggie just looks at him and sees that he really is heartbroken, and vows right then that she was going to do everything she could do to see her little brother happy again.

Maggie cleared her throat, and took a breath "Alright, well I'm going to go start dinner, is there anything speceil you want after your trip?"

Tommy shook his head "Oh no, thanks anyway but go ahead and make whatever you want, and if you need any help just let me know."

Maggie smiled "That's ok, I got it. You just unpack and relax for awhile. I'll let you know when it's done."

Tommy gave her one last hug before she left the room "OK, and thanks again Maggie May, for letting me stay here for awhile, I really appreciate it, you have no idea."

Maggie hugged him back "Don't worry about it Tom-Tom, you can stay as long as you need to."

With that said, Maggie went to go make dinner, and left Tommy alone for awhile, and Tommy decided to call Kwest and see how things were at home.

**G-major**

Jude and Kwest were sitting in studio A still working on her song, when Kwests phone rings. He sees it's Tommy calling and tries not to let Jude see "I need to take this, so I'm gonna go to the other room, you keep working, I'll be right back."

Jude nodded "OK, whatever."

Jude watches Kwest leave the room wondering who he could be talking to that was so private, they worked together, and he was dating her sister, maybe it's some family thing.

**Kwest**

When he was away from the door to the studio, Kwest answered the phone "Hey Tom."

"Hey man, what you doing?" Tommy asked.

Kwest walked to the couch in the waiting area of the lobby, and sat down "Jude and I are working on her new song."

Tommy tried to sound uninterested "Oh shes not around is she?"

Kwest chuckled, not buying it "No she's still in the studio, I'm in the lobby."

Tommy let out a breath "Did you give her the letter?"

Kwest nodded, even though Tommy couldn't see it "Yeah, first thing when I saw her. After she showed up late."

This surprised Tommy "She was late? She hasn't been late in a long time. Why was she late?"

Kwest smiled at the question "Well, her and Colin got in an argument."

"Really?"

Kwest chuckled "Yeah, believe it or not it was over you."

Tommy was surprised again "Me? Why'd they get in a fight about me."

Well" Kwest said, thinking about what Jude told said to him "Seems Colin is a little jealous of you and Jude, thinks Jude isn't over you. Clames she thinks about you all the time."

Tommy sounded a little more hopeful than he intended "Really, is that so?"

Kwest laughed "Yeah but don't worry man, she told him just how wrong he was."

Tommy frowned at this "Shut-up Kwest. sometimes I don't know why I even talk to you."

Kwest chuckled again "Cause with out me you would never now what really goes on with Jude and Colin, and we both know thats the real reason you called."

Tommy sighed "Again I must say, shut-up."

Kwest shook his head, and smiled "Fine, but back to that letter, so what did it say?"

Tommy laughed this time "You really think I'm going to tell you now? Ha." He laughed, then turned serious "But really man, did she seem mad at me or anything?"

Kwest to became serious "No not really, she just got real quiet for awhile and just sat there."

Tommy seemed relived "Did she ever leave the room for anything?"

Kwest wondered how he knew "Yeah but she didn't say what she was doing or anything."

"It's ok man, I know what she was doing." Tommy said.

Kwest was a little confused "How could you know what she did when you're not even here?"

Tommy chuckled "It was something that I asked her to do, it was in the letter."

Kwest sighed "Oh I see, some secret Tommy and Jude thing right, that know one will ever know anything about?"

Tommy was the one confused this time "What are talking about?"

Kwest rolled his eyes "You know what I'm talking about, you to do it all the time. You guys have these little inside stories, and someone can say one thing, and one of you says something completely random, and then you both laugh."

Tommy scoffed "That doesn't happen, you're crazy."

"Really?" Kwest asked "What about just the other day, when Jude and Sadie were talking, and Sadie said she needed some new lipstick, and you looked at Jude, and you both said 'Jack-ass' at the same time?"

Tommy laughed "Oh yeah, that was funny, it's a log story."

Kwest chuckled "See what I mean, no one but you two, knows what that means, it's like you guys have your own secret language, and no one else is allowed to know it.

Like when Jude's in a bad mood, and you come along and say one thing, and she's laughing, just like that. How do you do that?"

Tommy didn't say anything for a moment "I don't know, we just get each other I guess."

Just then, Tommy hears Maggie call that dinner is ready "I've got to go, Maggie's calling for me, I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, later T." Kwest said, then he hung up the phone, and went back into the studio to finish judes song

**tommy**

Tommy walked down the hall and sees his sister in the kitchen, setting the table. He notices that she's only setting out two places "Hey, is she not coming home tonight?"

Maggie shook her head "She's at Brads mom and dads house for a couple weeks. They took her to their beach house, she should be home on Friday."

Tommy nodded "Does she know I'm here?"

Maggie smiled "Yes she does, she's excited to see you again."

Tommy smiled "Me to, it's been awhile." He looked around the kitchen "Alright, what's for dinner?"

Maggie walked over to the counter and picked up a plate holding two steaks "We have, steak, backed potatos, and salad."

Tommy went to the fridge, and pulled the salad out "Well then, let's eat."

As they ate dinner Maggie kept an eye on Tommy, she could tell he was trying to act happy, and it just about killed her to know he really wasn't.

So, she decided to do something about that first thing tomorrow, but for tonight she would just let him pretend.

After dinner Tommy helped Maggie do the dishes, then he went to his room that Maggie was letting him use, to unpack some of his stuff.

While he was doing this he came across the picture of everyone that he had stuck in at the last minute. He looked at it for a minute and decided to put it up on a shelf where he wouldn't see it all the time, that way he wouldn't look at her so much.

Maggie was going to ask Tommy if he wanted to watch a movie, when she sees his door open and looks in. She sees him looking at a picture but can't see what it's of. Then when he sets it up on a high shelf she sees it's of everyone at G-major. She sighs sadly for her brother then knocks on the door.

Tommy looked up at the knock "Yeah?"

Maggie smiled, and acted like she hadn't seen the picture "Hey, you want to watch a movie with me?"

Tommy smiled and nodded "Yeah sure, I'll be in, in a minute alright?"

Maggie nodded "OK, I'll be in the living room."

Tommy nodded and watched as she left the room. He took one last look at the picture, and made a resolution to himself "This month" He thought to himself "I'm going to get over you Jude Harrison, one way or another." With that said, he left the room, to go and watch a movie with his sister.


	18. The Plan Begins

**Hey, I wanted to post yesterday, but I got some bad news. I was told that my grandmother has bleeding in the brain, and they gave her less than six months, but if it's as bad as they think it is, it'll be more like six weeks or less.**

**So it would really mean a lot if you all could keep her in your prayers.  
**

**But now, on a lighter note, I have the next chapter for you.**

...............................................................................................................................

The next morning Jude was awaken by her alarm clock at 8:05.

She sat up and turned it off as she wondered why she was getting up so early, then she looked at her calender and and sees what she wrote on the spot for Tuesday, last night, and remembered exactly why. Colin had finely called back at about midnight last night, they talked for awhile and agreed to have breakfast this morning.

So she got up and got ready to go.

They were going to meet at the diner by G-major, so when they were done she could just go to the studio.

When she got there he was waiting for her.

She walked up to the table and sat down "Hi." She said, as she sat down.

Colin smiled "Hey. So? Did you think about what I said last night?"

Jude shook her head "No not at all." When she sees him roll his eyes, she laughs "Sorry, just kidding, I did think about it, and I think you're right, we should go to Europe for the honeymoon, I've wanted to go there ever since Sadie went and told me how great it was."

Colin smiled "Really, Sadie went?"

Jude nodded "Yeah, she went with Tommy when I went on my first tour."

Colin looked down at the table for a moment, then up into Judes eyes "Speaking of Tommy, like I said on the phone last night, I'm sorry I over reacted. I just don't want to lose you."

Jude nodded with a sigh "I know, but thats exactly whats going to happen if you keep acting like you have been."

Colin nodded "I know, and I'm trying Jude, really I am. I mean, I like Tom, he's a good guy. It's just, he's still in love with you."

Jude shrugged "I can't help that, that has nothing to do with you and me, what matters, is that we, you and I, are together. OK?"

Colin nodded and smiled "OK, now how 'bout we order I'm starving."

After they ate it was about 11:30, so Jude told Colin goodbye and went to the studio. When she got there she went to talk to Sadie "Hey Sadie."

Sadie smiled "Hey, you're here early, you don't have to be here for a few hours still."

Jude nodded "Yeah I know, but I just had breakfast with Colin at the diner, so I could just come here after we were done."

Sadie nodded "Oh OK, so how are things with Colin?"

Jude sighed "Ever since he found out about Spied and Jamie he's been acting jealous. And it's making us fight at the drop of a hat.

And you know we never fought before, and I know he's always been a little jealous of my friendship with Tommy, but it was never this bad."

Sadie shrugged "Maybe you should take a little break from him, have a little time to yourself you know. And kind of show him what'll happen if he keeps on the way he has been."

Jude nodded "You know what Sadie, you are exactly right. And I could use a vacation anyway, pluse I know exactly where I could go.

Sadie raised a brow "Where?"

Jude tells Sadie her new plan, then she goes to talk to Darius about it. She knocked, and opened it when he said to come in "Hey D."

Darius looked up from the papers on his desk "Hey, What's up Jude?"

She walked in and sat down "I kind of wanted to run something by you."

Darius nodded "Alright, what is it?"

Jude sighed "Well, you know how busy I've been lately with my album and the wedding."

Darius nodded again "What's your point?"

Jude smiled "I was think, I could take a couple weeks off, I'm ahead on my album, so it wouldn't effect that any.

I just...I need a break for awhile, I just need to get away."

Darius thought about it for a moment, then he nodded "Alright."

Jude was surprised he agreed so quickly "Really?"

Darius nodded "Yeah, you've earned a little time off, go ahead."

Jude stood up, and smiled "Thank you D."

With one last smile, Jude walked out of his office and sees Kwest over talking to Sadie, so she goes into studio A. When she gets there she see the time is now about 12:30, and time to make a call.

There was three rings, before an answer.

"Hello?" there was a slight hesitation at the end.

Jude smiled "Hey Maggie."

**Maggies**

It was 9:30 when Maggie and Tommy were sitting down for breakfast, and the phone rang. Tommy had started to get up to get it, but Maggie told him she would, and when she saw the number in the ID, she was glad she had "Hello?"

Judes cheerful voice answered hers "Hey Maggie."

Maggie smiled "Hey..." She had started to say her name, but stopped herself incase Tommy could hear "What's going on, it's been awhile."

"I have a favor to ask you." Jude said.

Maggie thinks she must have guessed Tommy was here, but she wasn't for sure thats what it was, and she didn't want to say anything just incase "Yeah, what is it?"

Jude took a breath "I was wondering if I could come and stay with you for a couple of weeks. I know we haven't seen each other in awhile, and I though we could catch up, and maybe, if you wanted to, you could help me with the wedding."

Maggie was surprised, this wasn't at all what she had expected, but it might make her plan a little easier, plus, she had some big ideas for the wedding, so she smiled and agreed "That sounds great, when?"

Jude thought for a moment "Well, I still need to call the airport, but as soon as I can, if that's alright with you?"

Maggie smiled "Sounds fine to me, why don't you call me later, and let me know when, OK?"

Jude agreed, and they hung up the phone, both smiling, thinking their plan was going just the way they wanted it to.

"You know" Maggie thought to herself "For someone so happy, Jude sure seems to want to get away pretty bad."


	19. To Maggies House We Go

**Hey, Sorry for lack of update, but it's been a busy week. My grandmother went into the hospital on Friday, and she just came home today, for what they were calling her 'end of life' and they told us if she made it through the night, it would be lucky.**

**I just want to say thank you to everyone who has prayed for her, and to ask you to please continue, she's in pain, and there really isn't anything they can do for it.**

**But I just needed to do something to get my mind off of this for awhile, so I thought I'd give you an update.  
**

....................................................................................................

Tommy was wondering who was on the phone when Maggie walked back in the kitchen with a big smile on her face. He looked at her, with one brow raised "What with the smile?"

Maggie shook her head "Nothing, that was just a friends I haven't heard from in awhile, it was nice to hear her voice is all.'

Tommy nodded his head "Oh alright. I think I'm going to go write some, I'll be in the studio if you need me."

Maggie watched him walk away, with the smile still on her face.

When she was done eating, she started the dishes, while she waited for Jude to call her back.

Just as she was putting the last plate away, the phone rang. She answered it on the second ring, not wanting Tommy to get to it first "Hey, did you get the flight?"

"Yeah I got it." Jude said, and Maggie could hear the smile in her voice "I got the first available one, tomorrow night at eleven forty-five, so I should be there early Thursday morning."

Maggie smiled "That sounds great, I can't wait, it's been to long."

Jude chuckled "I know, that's what I thought, but right now, I have tons of stuff to do before I can leave, so I better go, and get things done."

Maggie was about to tell her goodbye, when Jude stopped her "But before I go, I wanted to ask you something."

Maggie frowned, worried it was about Tommy "Sure, what is it?"

"Have you heard from your brother?" Jude asked, in a rush.

Maggie closed her eyes "Crap" She thought "What do I say?"

But Jude continued before she could say anything "You knew he left for awhile right?"

Maggie sighed "Yes, on both parts, but I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone where he was, sorry." She smiled "There" She thought "That wasn't even a lie."

Jude sighed "That's fine, if you promised, I just don't know where he went, I didn't even know he was leaving until he was gone. But oh well, I guess I'll see you on Thursday."

Maggie wondered for a moment, if she was doing the right thing, not tell her Tommy was there, but she decided to stick with her plan "OK, I'll see you then, goodbye Jude."

After Jude said goodbye, Maggie hung up the phone, and decided to go see how Tommy was doing with his song.

When she got to the studio door, it was open, so she went in to see if he needed help with anything "knock knock."

Tommy looked up and saw her standing in the door way "Hey."

Maggie walked the rest of the way into the room "Can I help with anything?"

Tommy thought about it for a moment, then nodded"Yeah, actually I could use some input, tell me how this sounds to you."

So he played her what he had so far, after he was done, he waited for her to say something.

She smiled "That was great Tom-Tom, I really like it, but what about the lyrics, how are those coming?"

Tommy nodded "I think they're coming along pretty well, just need a few adjustments here and there, do you want to hear what I have so far?"

Maggie nodded and smiled "Well yeah, come on lay it on me."

After playing it, and getting high praise from Maggie, Tommy smiled "Thanks, it's not much yet, but it's something, I can at lest let D. know I've been working."

Maggie shrugged "Do you want to make a demo? You could send on to Darius."

Tommy nodded "Yeah, let's do that, I'd like to be able to hold it in my hands."

Maggie smiled, and told him to get ready, and she would work the board for him.

After working on it for awhile, Tommy held the finished demo in his hand, and a memory stick to upload onto his computer to send to Darius. He smiled at his sister "Thank you, I'm going to go send this to him, then I think I'll go for a drive for awhile, before working on something else."

Maggie looked a little surprised "You're going to work more today?"

Tommy shrugged "Well, I've already started writing some of stuff, I thought I might work on that for awhile, maybe work on some music for awhile also."

Maggie nodded "Alright, just don't work to hard OK? And remember, if you need help with anything, just ask, I'm here if you need me."

Tommy smiled and nodded "Thank you, I will, I'll see you later."

As he turned to leave, Maggie stopped him "Tom-Tom wait, before you go, I want to talk to you."

Tommy turned around, and chuckled "Uh-oh, that's never a good thing."

Maggie smirked, then turned serious "Well, it's about the song."

Tommy frowned "What about it"

Maggie sighed "It's not to late you know, you could still have a chance, if you take it."

Tommy sighed "Come on Maggie, I just want to, not think about it for awhile." Maggie gave him a look, and he sighed "Alright, I don't want to talk about it, OK?

I know you're only trying to look out for me, but it's alright, I'm OK, let's just not talk about it."

Maggie nodded "Alright, I'll drop it." She says, then mutters a "For now." Under her breath, to low for Tommy to hear.

Tommy smiled and gave her a hug "Thanks Maggie May, I'll see you later."

Then he turned and went to send Darius the song, then go for a drive.

**at G-major**

Jude walked into Darius' office, to let him now her plans were finalized, and that she would be leaving the next day.

Darius told her to have fun, then she went to find Kwest, to see about finishing her song before she left.

She fund him talking to Sadie, and went up to them "Hey guys."

Kwest and Sadie both turned to her, and Sadie smiled "So are you all set now?"

Jude nodded, and Kwest frowned "Set for what?"

Sadie turned to him "Oh you didn't know? Jude's taking some time off for the next couple of weeks, she's going to stay with Maggie."

Kwest looked at Jude "Maggie? As in Tommy's sister Maggie?"

Jude chuckled "Yes, that Maggie, we're friends, and I just talked to her about it, and she sid it was fine."

Kwest frowned again, looking slightly confused "You talked to her today?"

Jude looked at Sadie, who just shrugged. Jude turned back to Kwest, and slowly nodded "Yes Kwest, I talked to her today, and she said she couldn't wait. What's the big deal?"

Kwest shook his head, thinking to himself "Why wouldn't she tell Jude Tom was there? Well if she didn't tell her, I'm not going to" He smiled "Nothing, I just didn't know you guys were that close is all."

Jude forward her brows "Oh OK, well do you want to go work on my song, get it done before I eave tomorrow?"

Kwest nodded "Yeah sure, let's go."

Jude gave Sadie one last look, and Sadie again only shrugged, not knowing what was going on with him.


	20. Hey Jude

**Thank you to everyone who prayed for my grandmother. She passed away Saturday ****morning at 3:15, she went very peacefully in her sleep.**

**So thanks to all of you, and to show you how much it means to me, here is a new update for you all.  
**

**....................................................................................  
**

While Tommy was driving, he came to a red light, and switching the radio station, he heard the first few lines to Judes song 'Time To Be Your 21' playing, ever since she had gotten big in the states, that was one of the most popular songs.

He switched the station again, and heard the song 'Hey Jude' sighing, he switched it yet again, only to hear the radio host announce the next song as 'White Lines' by Jude Harrison.

He looked at the radio like it was possesses "You have got to be kidding me." He said to the radio "What is this, drive Tom Quincy insane day?"

Just then, he heard a chuckle, and looked to his left, and saw an older man sitting in the car beside him, also stopped at the light. The man laughed, looking over at him "It looks like they reached their goal, if it is."

As the light turned green, Tommy couldn't help but laugh at what the man said, so turning it back to 'Hey Jude' he sang along as loud as he could, not caring who heard him.

When he got back to the house a little while later, he felt more relaxed than he had in a long while. He looked around for Maggie, but didn't see her anywhere in the kitchen, living room, or studio.

"That's weird" Tommy thought to himself " It's not like her to leave without a note or something, maybe she's in the other guest room for some reason.

Heading down the hall, torwards the other guest room, he hears the door open, and Maggie walked out into the hallway.

She looked up and saw him, and smiled "Oh hey, when did you get back?"

Tommy looked at the basket she was holding "Just now, what's going on?"

Maggie shrugged "Nothing, I washed the bedding in there, and just wanted to put it back on before I forgot."

Tommy frowned a little, it wasn't like his sister to do laundry of any kind unless she had to, but he decided not to press her about it "OK, I was going to see if you wanted to do something with me?"

Maggie started down the hall, stopping at the linen closet to store the basket, then turned to Tommy "Like what?"

Tommy shrugged "Well, you know it has been along time since I've been here, want to take your little brother sight seeing?" He asked with a smile.

Maggie smiled back "Yeah sounds like it could be fun."

Tommy rolled his eyes "Well yeah, I'll be there."

Maggie chuckled "Haha you're so funny."

Tommy rolled his eyes again "Just go get in the car chuckles."

Maggie giggled "Fine I'm going."

They were gone until late that night, they went all over and ended up spending awhile at Gromens Theater, seeing how many foot prints, their feet would fit into.

Tommy smiled as Maggie tried to fit her feet into Marilyn Monroes foot print "This is nice just me and you hangin' out, we haven't done this in awhile."  
Maggie nodded, giving up "Yeah it's nice hangin' out and catching up while it's just the two of us."  
Tommy frowned slightly "What do you mean the two of us?"  
Maggie froze, realizing what she said "Oh I mean until Friday."  
Tommy nodded "Right yeah when Julia comes home."  
Maggie nodded, and they both started torwards were the car was parked "Yeah, so what do you say we go home and watch a movie or something?"  
Tommy nodded, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they walked "Yeah sounds good."

When they got home they watched a movie and then Tommy said he was going to go to his room to work on some lyrics. Maggie waited until he was gone and went to finish Judes room that she didn't get done earlier. When it was all done she went to bed.

**Tommy**

Tommy was trying to work on a song but he couldn't seem to focus, all he could think about was, what else, Jude.  
Finally he gave up on the song and went to the window and looked out.  
When he looked to his left, he could see a big oak tree with an old tire swing that was there when Maggie moved in.  
To his right he could see the patio that had a walk way that lead from the back door, it had another walkway that lead to the side gate.  
Then there were bushes that lined the privacy fence all around,  
and up against the house there was a little flower bed with more kinds of flowers then tommy had ever seen.  
And the grass, the grass was thick and green, not a brown blade in the whole yard.  
As he was looking at the yard he noticed how bright it was outside tonight, and when he looked up he saw it was a full moon.  
As he looked at the moon he was thinking to himself "How am I supposed to do this, how can I just forget how to love her?  
I miss her, and it's only been two days since I saw her. This isn't going to be easy."

With one last look at the moon, Tommy turned around and went to get ready for bed.  
Before he went to sleep he was thinking about the promise he made himself to get over her, then right as he was going to sleep he heard his sisters words again "About the song, it's not to late, you still have a chance, if you take it" Then he fell asleep to dream about Jude.

**Jude**

Jude was packing her stuff when Sadie walked in, and sat down on her bed "Hey sis."

Jude looked up from the pile of clothing she saw sorting through "Hey Sades, what's going on?"

Sadie shrugged "Nothing, just came to see if you needed any help with packing."

Jude looked at the suitcase, and shook her head "I think I'm just about done, but thanks anyway."

Sadie was quiet for a moment, then she sighed "Isn't this going to be weird, at least a little bit?"

Jude looked confused "What are you talking about?"

Sadie rolled her eyes "You staying with your Ex-boyfriends sister."

Jude sighed and sat down beside Sadie "She's not just my ex-boyfriends sister, she also the sister of my best friend, and she's my friend also. It's going to turn out fine, don't worry, if i get at all uncomfortable, I'll just come home."

Sadie nodded "Alright, if you say so, we have an early day tomorrow, so I'm going to get ready for bed now, i'll see you in the morning.

Goodnight Jude."

Jude gave her a hug "Night Sadie."

After Sadie left, Jude went to finish packing, she walked over to her desk by the window to get her journal and looked outside, and thinks to herself "Wow, it's so bright out tonight, the full moon is beautiful." Then her thought turned to tommy "Where are you Tommy, I miss you, you say I'm your best friend, but then you just up and leave, and can't even tell me where you're going? I wish I could see you soon."

With one last look at the moon, Jude grabs her journal and puts it in her bag. When she's done packing she gets ready for bed, still thinking about Tommy.

**The Next Day**

The next day Tommy just hung out working on songs. He was trying to get them done as soon as he could so he could just relax for a couple weeks, but he's stuck on this one song and doesn't know if it's going to happen.

Maggie spent the day trying to help him but she new there was only one person that could help with this song, and it wasn't her, it's the person that's going to show up tomorrow.

Maggie just hoped they wouldn't be to mad at her for not telling them about the other one.

When she went to bed that night all she could think was "Tomorrow is going to be a very long day."

**Jude**

Jude sighed, looking behind her once more "Come on Sadie, I'm gonna be late, and I don't want to miss this flight."

Sadie drove Jude to the airport, so Jude didn't have to leave her car "I'm coming

I'm coming." She said, coming up behind her "OK, now remember call me when you get there OK?"

Jude nodded, and gave Sadie a hug "Alright Sadie, you know this isn't the first time I've travailed by myself." She said with a laugh.

Sadie rolled her eyes "I know, now go or you're going to miss your flight."

With another hug from Sadie, she was off, next stop LAX airport.

Jude boards the flight thinking to herself "I can't wait until I get there, it'll be good to get away for awhile.

I just can't help but feel I'm in for a big surprise."

**Thursday Morning**

Maggie woke up and got ready to meet Jude at the airport. She left making sure she didn't wake up Tommy.

When she got to LAX, she waited for Jude at the gate, when she saw her she ran up to her and gave her a hug "Hey Jude, it's so good to see you again."

Jude chuckled as she hugged Maggie back "Hey Maggie, it's good to see you to."

Maggie took a step back, and smiled "Come on, let's get your stuff and get to my house, I'm sure you're tired, and you have a big day ahead of you."

Jude looked a little confused "Why do I have a big day?"

Maggie just smiled "Oh you know getting settled and everything, it can be tiring. So come on let's go."

They got Judes things and left. When they pull up to Maggies house, Jude got out and got her stuff, then she and Maggie headed for the house.

---

Tommy was in the kitchen making coffee, when he woke up and saw that Maggie was gone, he decided to surprise her with breakfast.

He had just finished the eggs, and was starting the coffee, when he heard the front door open.

He started in that way, wiping his hands off on a dish towel, and tossing it on the counter on his way out of the room.

"Hey Maggie May, is that you?" He asked, walking into the hall.

Seeing Jude standing beside Maggie, he stopped in his tracks.

Jude, seeing Tommy standing there, drops her bag in the floor, and her moth drops open in shock "What are you doing here?" They asked in unison.

Tommy, still looking surprised, said "I came to see my sister." He said, ignoring the snort from Maggie "What about you?"

Jude smiled "I came to visit Maggie too. I had no idea you were here." She said, walking up and hugging him "I'm so happy to see you, I can't believe you just left like that."

When she hugged him, Tommy closed his eyes and couldn't help but smile "It's good to see you to girl, I've missed you."

Jude leans back and looks at him "So why were you so secretive if you were only coming to see your sister?"

Tommy gave nervous laugh and shrugged "You know me. I'm all about the secrets."

Jude chuckled, and nodded, then she turned to Maggie "Were should I put my stuff?"

Maggie pointed down the hall "Last room on the left, right down that hall."

Jude nodded, and picked up her bag "OK, well I'll just go get unpacked."

When Tommy make sure she's out of ear shot he turns to Maggie and just looks at her, brows raised, waiting for her to talk first.

Maggie shrugged "What?" he rolled his eyes, and she sighed "OK I know, I should have told you Jude was coming. But then you would have left, and I didn't want you to.

Plus I think she really needs you. She sounded sad on the phone before, and I knew if I told you, she wouldn't get to talk to you.

So come on don't be mad OK?" She said, finely taking a breath.

Tommy chuckle lightly "OK, I'm not mad, just breath a little.

Now what do you mean she sounded sad?"

Maggie shrugged "When she called before, she seemed to really want to get away, and for someone getting married soon, she just didn't seem that happy about it.

I just think, that maybe her and Colin, might not be as great as she wants to think, or make others think.

Maybe, she just needs her friend right now, maybe she just needs you."

Tommy sighed and nodded "OK, I'll go talk to her, you go into the kitchen and eat, I made breakfast."

Maggie smiled "Alright, I'm starving anyway."

As Maggie headed for the kitchen, tommy walked down the hall. He got to Judes door and knocked.

Hearing Jude answer, he opened the door and saw Jude sitting on the bed "Hey, just came to see if you needed anything?"

Jude shook her head "I think I'm good for now." She smiled, and looked at him, and Tommy saw the sadness in her eyes, that Maggie was talking about.

He walked over to her, and sat down beside her "Hey, what's wrong?"

Jude shook her head "Nothing, I'm fine."

Tommy raised a brow and shook his head "No, you're not, now come on, talk to me."

Jude sighed and looked away, not really wanting to talk to him about this, but at the same time, knowing he's the only one she really did want to talk to "It's Colin. See ever since we played that game, he's been kinda jealous of you."

Tommy nodded "Me?" He asked pointing to himself, and Jude nodded "Why, I mean, he's the one that you're with, not me."

Jude sighed again "He thinks that I'm still in love with you."

Tommy tried to act like he didn't know this already, so that Jude didn't know Kwest had told him "Really?"

Jude nodded, still feeling slightly uncomfortable, but slightly better at the same time "Yeah, so we keep fighting and it's really stressful, and then with my album and wedding plans on top of that, I just needed a break for awhile. Really it was Sadies idea."

Tommy smiled, reminding himself to thank Sadie "Well I'm sorry you've been stressed out, but I'm glad you're here."

Jude looks into his eyes, feeling so much better, having just talked about what was going on, and smiled "Yeah, me to."

As tommy stood up, and told her to come to the kitchen, he had made breakfast, she hoped that by coming here, she didn't end up only causing him more pain, because that was the last thing she ever wanted to do.


	21. Not ready Yet

**Here you go, chapters 21 and 22, and be sure to check out my new Jommy, 1709-2009**

.........................................................................

Later that night after everyone else was in bed, Jude went to find the studio. When she got to it she sat at the board and looked through a stack of disks, that were left laying there.

She found one that just read 'THE HARD WAY' in big letters, and just as she was about to put it in the player she heard a noise at the door, When she turned there stood Maggie.

Jude jumped slightly, and chuckled "Oh hey Maggie, you scared me a little."

Maggie chuckled "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, I just saw the light on and came to see if it was you or Tom-Tom."

Jude nodded "I hope it's ok I'm in here?"

Maggie nodded and stepped into the room farther "Yeah, of course, you don't need to ask. Feel free to make this like home."

Jude smiled "Thanks Maggie."

Maggie sees what Jude is holding, and knows that Tommy would kill her if she let her listen to it "What's that?"

Jude looked at the disk in her hand "Oh, it's just a CD that was already here when I sat down, but I think thats Tommys writing. Do you know what it is?"

Maggie thought about it for a moment, then nodded "Yes I do, but I can't let you listen to it."

Jude frowned slightly "Why not?"

Maggie shrugged "Well, it's not really done yet, and it's not my place to tell you you can."

Jude nodded "Yeah ok, I understand, I'll just put it back then." She stood up then "I think I'm just gonna go on to bed, I just wanted to see what this place looked like, and forgot to ask about it earlier, so now I'm just gonna say goodnight. So goodnight."

Maggie smiled at her again "Night Jude."

Jude started to leave, but Maggie stopped her "Oh Jude?"

She turned back and looked at Maggie "Yeah?"

Maggie smiled "Tom said if you wanted to, he would love to show you around tomorrow."

Jude nodded and smiled "Yeah sure, that sounds like fun, tell him I said that would be great."

Maggie nodded "Alright, night Jude."

Maggie watched her leave, and sighed "I hope this is the right thing to do, I hope this all turns out well, and doesn't just hurt Tom-Tom more in the end."

----

Jude walks back to her room wondering about that disk "What could that song be about?" She wondered to herself "I wonder if Tommy will let me hear it tomorrow."

Still thinking about it, she pulled back to blanket and got into the bed, and falls asleep quickly.

But just down the hall Tommy isn't so lucky in the sleep department.

He's lying in bed and thinking about Jude "Maybe it's a sign that she's here, I mean what are the chances she would come right to the same place as me? Thats got to mean something right?"

He shook his head at himself "Oh give it up Tom, she just came to see your sister, she had no idea you were even here. sometimes I'm so pathetic.

I need to get out of this room, I'll just go to the studio for awhile, maybe work on a song."

So getting out of bed, he walked into the studio and sees Maggie. He sees that she is holding the CD with his new song on it, and wonders why.

Walking into the room, he comes to a stop behind her "Hey Maggie May, what are ya doin'?"

Maggie turned to him and smiled "Hey Tom, nothin', you just missed Jude.

Tommy looked at the disk in her hand "Jude? She didn't listen to that did she? I mean I'm not ready for her to hear it, not yet anyways."

Maggie shook her head "No I stopped her right before she could."

Tommy nodded, and looked back up to her "What did you tell her?"

Maggie shrugged "That it wasn't my place to let her, because it wasn't my song."

Tommy sighed "Great, now she's probably going to bug both of us to death until I let her hear it."

Maggie gave him a sympathetic smile "Sorry, I didn't know what else to tell her, it's better then her hearing it now though isn't it?"

He sighed again "Yeah, thanks."

Maggie handed him the disk "And don't worry, I think I can handle her. Oh, and I told her you would show her around tomorrow."

Tommy looked at her, like she had gone crazy "What? You know the reason I came here in the first place was to get away from her, now you want me to spend the day with her? You're trying to kill me aren't you?"

Maggie snapped of her fingers "Oh darn, you guessed my master plan, now I need a new one. I'm just gonna go to bed and think of one, night."

Tommy sighed "Goodnight."

Tommy didn't stay up much longer, he just couldn't focus on the song, so he went back to bed, and fell asleep thinking about Jude.


	22. The Hard Way

The next day Jude went to find Maggie, she just needed a little girl talk. She had just gotten off the phone with Colin where she had let it slip that Tommy was here, so they had yet another argument about it. But she needed to talk to someone about it, and she couldn't really talk to Tommy about Tommy.

So she went to find Maggie, and finely found her in the studio.

Walking in, Jude smiled "Hey Maggie."

Maggie turned to her and smiled "Hey, what's up?"

Jude shrugged "Nothing really, I just wondered if we could talk for a minute?"

Maggie nodded "Sure, what's going on?"

Jude sighed "I was just taling to Colin, and I might have let it slip that Tommy was here."

Maggie nodded "OK, so whats the problem?"

Jude rolled her eyes Ever since Colin found out that I had been in love with Tommy since I was fifteen, he's been a little jealous of him."

Maggie nodded "Aahh, I see, so you guys had a fight about it?"

Jude nodded "Yeah, that's all we ever do when Tommy gets brought up, and you know he's my best friend, so I talk about him sometimes, but Colin can't seem to handle that, and it makes me want to scream sometimes."

Maggie shrugged "Well ya know, the booths sound proof."

Jude chuckled "Sometimes you're so much like your brother it's scary."

Maggie seemed confused "What do you mean?"

Jude smiled at the memory "This one time, and few years ago, I was seventeen, and having problems with my label, it was right after Darius took over, and Tommy and I were at the studio at like 6 or 7 in the morning, and I told him I was just so frustrated with everything that I wanted to scream, and his exact words to me were "the booth is sound poof".

So we both ended up screaming and wasting all our studio time just goofing off, but it really does help."

Maggie chuckled "Well go ahead, give it a go."

Jude laughed and stood up "OK, I think I will."

Just as Jude walked into the booth, Tommy walked into the room and over to Maggie "Hey, what's she doing?"

Maggie chuckles "Screaming."

Tommy noddes "Oh."

Maggie looked at him "You don't want to know why?"

Tommy shrugged "It's Jude, she doesn't need a reason to do things, she just does them."

Maggie shook her head "But this time she has reason, do you want to hear it?"

Tommy shrugged again "Alright."

"Colin."

Tommy looked at Maggie "Really?"

Maggie raised her eye brows "Thats it, thats all you have to say about it? Just 'really'? Nothing about why she's screaming about Colin?"

Tommy shook his head "Nope."

Maggie shrugged this time "Fine then, I won't tell you."

Tommy chuckled slightly "OK"

Maggie rolled her eyes "Can you please stop talking in one word sentiences?"

Tommy smiled a little "Sure."

Maggie sighed "Tom-Tom, you're my brother and I love you, I mean this in the most loving way, but sometimes, you really make me want to hit you, as hard as I can."

Tommy raised his brows "Wow, I could really feel the love."

Maggie chuckled, and looked back to Jude, who was still screaming "How long will she do this?"

Tommy chuckled also "I have no idea."

Maggie smiled, then shivered slightly "Is it cold in here to you?"

Tommy shrugged "No, not really, but my jacket is laying on that chair if you want to put it on for awhile."

Maggie reached over and picked it up and put her arms through the sleeves, then stuck her hands in the pockets.

Feeling a piece of paper in one she pulled it out "What's this?"

Tommy looked over as she was unfolding it, and reached for it when he saw what it was "Oh, that's nothing."

But Maggie held it out of his reach as she read what it said "What is this Tommy?" She asked again, looking at him this time "It's like a list of Judes favorite things."

Tommy sighed "It's from a game we all played, don't let her see it, I didn't even realize I still had it."

Maggie folded it back up, and put it in his pocket "Why can't she see it, it looked like you had them all right?"

Tommy nodded "That's why, Colin only had about half of them right, and I didn't want her or him to know I got them all, and then feel bad."

Maggie nodded again and this time let it go, thinking once again how great, if stupid, her brother is.

**later that day**

Jude was walking to her room to get her phone so she call Sadie, it was about 4:00 at home so she called the studio, because Sadie would be there.

As she was walking down the hall she ran into Maggie "Hey Maggie."

Maggie smiled "Hey, feel better after your scream out?"

Jude chuckled "Yeah, thanks for that, it helped."

Maggie chuckled "No problem, so what are ya up to?"

Jude shook her head slightly "Nothing much, I was just gonna go call Sadie, I called her from the airport but not since I found out that Tommy is here, and she will be mad at me if she hears it from someone else, so I need to call her.

Maggie frowned slightly "I thought you and Tom were going out today?"

"Yeah, I know you said he wanted to take me out sight seeing, but I asked him if it was OK with him could we wait until like Saturday or sunday, and he said that was fine with him."

Maggie nodded "Oh, well I'll let you go call Sadie, tell her I said hi."

Maggie watched her walk away, and wondered how she was going to get them to spend time together alone now that neither one was going for her sight seeing idea.

With a frustrated sigh she walked away.

----

Jude found her phone and called Sadie, and she picked up after two rings "Hey, hows LA?"

Jude laughed "Well hello to you too Sadie, by the way I'm fine, and LA is good.

But you'll never guess who I ran into here."

Sadie chuckled "Oh I think I can."

Jude sighed "Oh you talked to Colin didn't you?"

Sadie nodded, then remembered she couldn't see it "Yeah, he called just a little bit ago to see if I knew that Tommy was there too.

Jude sighed "What did you tell him?"

"I told him I didn't know he was there until he just told me, that I hadn't talked to you since you were at the airport, and I told him that you didn't know either. Told only Kwest and Darius knew were he was, and they weren't telling anybody anything."

Jude sighed again "Did he sound like he was still mad?"

"No" Sadie saide "Not after I told him you didn't know Tom was there."

Jude shook her head "Why will he believe you but he wouldn't believe me when I told him the same thing?"

Sadie chuckled lightly "I don't know Jude, maybe because you're still in love with Tom, and he can see that?"

Jude pulled the phone away from her head and looked at it like it had just prouted wings, then held it back to her ear "What are you talking about, where did that come from Sadie?"

Sadie sighed "I'm sorry Jude, I just call them like I see them, and to me, that's how it looks, so I can only imagine what Colin sees."

Jude scoffed "Oh come on, I love Colin."

Sadie agreed with her "I believe you do, in a way, but you don't deny loving tom as well, you never do."

Jude let out a breath "Come on Sadie, can we please talk about something else?"

Sadie sighed "OK, so other then the Tommy thing hows your trip so far?"

Jude sighed in relife "It's great, Maggie has this great in home studio, and I can use it if I want to. hHer house is freakin' huge. Sadie you would love it, and I haven't even seen the whole thing.

But I did see this CD that had Tommys hand writing on it, but Maggie wouldn't let me listen to it, she said it wasn't her place to let me hear it. So you know, now I have to hear it."

Jude sighed "Yeah, I know but....."

Sadie waited "But what? Jude are you there?"

"Kwest knew where he was."

Sadie was confused now "What are you talking about, yes he knew where he was, so what?"

Jude scoffed lightly "He knew where Tommy was, and he knew where I was going, and he didn't say anything."

Sadie chuckled "Maybe he wanted to see what would happen."

Jude muttered quietly "I'm going to kill him."

Sadie chuckled again "Maybe him and Maggie are in are something together."

Jude rolled her eyes "Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised."

After that, Jude and Sadie talked for awhile longer with Sadie telling Jude about the stores she should visit while she was there.

Then they said goodbye and hung up.

Sadie hung up the phone and smiled, thinking to herself "Maybe this is just what she needs to see that, as great as Colin is, he's not right for her. I should call Maggie up and thank her for this.

But first, I need to talk to Kwest, see if he knew this was going on."

**jude**

A few minutes later, Jude went to see if someone could tell her how to get to the beach for a little while, just so she could relax some.

She found Tommy and asked him, he said he would take her if she wanted him to, so she packed a lunch and they left for the beach.

Maggie watches them, and smiles, thinking to herself "Maybe I don't need to find a way to get them alone, they're going to do it themselves."

Just then her phone rings, when she goes to answer it she is surpised to find it's Sadie "Hey Sadie."

"Hey" Sadie says "I wanted to call and talk about what your doing with Tommy and Jude."

Maggie was afraid Sadie was mad "Oh, well I just think they really still love each other, well I know Tom-tom does, bt I think-"

Sadie interuped her with a chuckled "Maggie it's OK, I agree with you, in fact thats why I was calling, to thank you for doing this for them. And yes I know Tom is still in love with Jude, we've talked about it some, and now after my talk with Jude today, I'm even more sure about her than I was before."

Maggie was interested to hear what Jude had said "Why what did she say, can you tell me?"

Sadie chuckled again "Well it's not what she said, it's what she didn't say. See I said something about her being in love with Tommy, and she just changed the subject instead of denying it, in fact, she never denys it, she always dodges answering."

Maggie giggled "Well this is going better then I hoped, you'll never guess where they are now."

"Where are they?" Sadie asked.

"At the beach together" Maggie told her, smilling "And it was their idea, I had nothing to do with this one."

Sadie smiled "Well this is good, you'll have to keep me posted, but now I need to get back to work. I'll talk to ya later.

"Alright" Maggie said "Bye."

Maggie hung up the phone with a smile on her face, glad that she has someone in on this with her.


	23. The Beach

While in the car, Jude reaches over to turn the station on the radio, and it was the song '4th of July' by Shooter Jennings. She starts to sing along, and Tommy just looks at her .

"What?" She asks him "You once told me that you liked country music, and I have never told anyone else just like you asked me."

Tommy chuckled "Yeah but Shooter Jennings?"

Jude shrugged "OK, so he isn't as good as his daddy, but you know you like him, his band is awesome, and his lyrics are great."

Tommy just laughed and started to sing along also, when he got to the line that said "you were pretty as can be sittin' in the front seat lookin' at me" he looked over at Jude and saw that she was looking at him too, and they sang the next line looking into each others eyes.

"telling me you love me and you're happy to be, with me on the fourth of July"

Then they laughed and went back to singing as Tommy drove.

When they got to the beach Tommy got the picnic basket the Jude had packed, and she grabbed a blanket, then they made there way down to the sand.

When they get there Jude spreads out the blanket and sits down, then Tommy sits down beside her and looks in the basket.

Jude chuckled "Hungry Quincy?"

Tommy chuckled as well "Well you know it is like two-thirty and I haven't had any lunch, so lets eat this good smelling food, shall we?"

Jude laughed "OK, you know me, I'm always up for something to eat."

So they eat lunch and talk about everything, and nothing, just like they use to, and it was just as Jude was thinking that, that she looked over at Tommy, and notices' he had gotten real quiet.

Jude watched him for a moment, and could tell he was just lost in thought "Hey, what are you thinking about?"

Tommy looked up then "Huh, oh nothing." Then he smiles at her "What do you say we clean this up and build a sand castle?"

Jude gives a smile laugh "OK, but I warn you, I haven't made a sand castle since I was about six years old.

Tommy laughed also "Yeah well, me either, so you have about seven years on me. Lets see just how bad a job we can do on this."

Jude stood up and smiled "Alright, let's go."

Tommy didn't want to let Jude know he had been thinking about them, and how they had been acting like they use to, when they were together, and he was uncomfortable with just how comfortable he felt.

So they spent awhile trying to build a sand castle, but by the time they were done, it looked about as good as when they started.

Jude chuckled "Well, we suck at this."

Tommy nodded "Yeah, I think you're right. How about we take a walk instead of this. I at least know how to walk."

Jude smiled "Sure."

As they were walking they made their way to the edge of the water, then they walked along the water for awhile, until Tommy reached over and pushed Jude in."

Jude was sitting in the shallow water, looking up at him, shock written on her face "What was that for?"

Tommy was bent over laughing "I'm sorry, but I had to do that. Here let me help you up."

He reached out his hand knowing that she would try to pull him in also, so he did the gentlemanly thing, and let her.

So now they were both sitting in the water laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world.

Jude splashed him lightly "You're so not funny Quincy."

Tommy chuckled "I happen to think I'm very funny Harrison."

Jude reached over and pushed his shoulder, but when she did her hand slipped and she fell into him.

They stayed that way for a minute, and just looked into the others eyes. Their faces were getting closer and closer, and then the next thing Jude knew, Tommy was standing up and holding out his hand.

"Here let me help you up for real now, we should probable be getting back now, Maggie's probable wondering where we are."

Jude looks at his hand, then nods "Yeah you're probable right, we should go."

So they walked back to the car and used the blanket to dry off as best the could, then they got in and drove home.

The ride home was silent, Jude didn't know what happened back there, but she knew that if Tommy hadn't move back when he did, she would have kissed him, and she was ok with that.

And that kind of scared her.

When they got back to the house Maggie was in the living room, When she saw them, she asked if they had fun.

It took Jude a moment to answer, but then she nodded "Yeah, it was fun."

Maggie looks over at Tommy, who hadn't said anything yet, and wondered what happened "Tom-Tom you have a good time?"

Tommy nodded "Oh yeah it was great, we had a fun time, right Jude?

She nodded again "Yeah, fun."

He notices Maggie looking at the two of them like they had lost their minds "I think I'll go change" He looked at Maggie "I'll be in my room if anybody needs me, OK?"

Maggie nodded, knowing he was using their signal from when they were kids "Yeah."

When he was out of the room Maggie turned to Jude "You know, it looks like you could used a change of clothes also."

Jude looked down at herself and nodded "Yeah I guess I do. I'll just go do that.

Maggie waited until Jude was in her room and walked down the hall to Tommys, thinking to herself "I wonder what happened to make them act so weird?"

When she reaches his door she knocked, and heared him say come in. She walked in to see Tommy sitting on his bed with his head in his hands.  
She gave him a small sweet smile, and walked over to him and put her hand on his arm.  
She asked him what happened, but all he said was "I can't do this anymore" so she asked again.  
"Tom-Tom, what happened out there, you were both happy when you left?"  
Tommy looked up at her "Yeah well, the same thing that always happens with me and Jude." He says with a humorless chuckled "One of us goes in for a kiss, and screws everything up."  
Maggie nodded "OK, tell me from the beginning, what happened?"  
Tommy sighed and told her what happened "So then she started to move forward, and I moved away, and we left."  
Maggie shrugged "Why, why didn't you let her kiss you?"  
Tommy, looking at her like she's gone insane "Because she's going to get married, to someone that's not me.  
What would have been the point to letting her kiss me?"  
Maggie shrugged again "Then maybe she would have realized that she's not supposed to marry him, but that it's you she should be with."  
Tommy stood up "Can you just stop, please? I can't do this now, I think I should go home early. Let her stay and I'll just go."  
Maggie stood up also "Tommy no, don't leave. You haven't even seen Julia yet."  
That stopped him "Yeah where is she? I thought she was coming home today?"  
Maggie shook her head slightly "She called and asked to stay the rest of the weekend, so her friend could stay with her.  
So if you leave now you won't get to see her, and she's been looking forward to spending time with you."  
Tommy sighed and sat back down "Fine, I'll stay till the end of this next week, but then I'm going home, OK?"  
Maggie nodded "OK, I really don't want you to go though. You know I took off work to be able to spend time with you, now what am I gonna do?"

Tommy sighed "You'll get to spend time with Jude, you guys get along so well, and you haven't seen each other much in awhile, so catch up, just hang out. It'll be fun for the both of you."  
Maggie sighed "Fine, but you have to tell Jude."  
Tommy nodded "Alright, I'll tell her later, thank you, for not fighting me on this."  
Maggie shrugged once more "Yeah OK, but I have one question I need to ask you."  
Tommy raised a brow "What?"  
Maggie stepped closer "What would you do, if Jude walked in here right now and said she wanted you to take her back?"  
Tommy thought about it for a moment "I don't know, I'd probable need to know that she meant it, because I don't think I could handle going through what I did last time, it almost killed me.  
So I guess I would just need her to be completely sure that's what she wants."  
Maggie nodded "OK, that's all I wanted to know.  
I'm going to go get dinner started. I'll yell when it's done."  
Tommy nodded "OK Maggie May.

Maggie walked out the door and closed it behind her, and leaned on it and sighed, thinking to herself "Poor Tommy, and Jude, they're so right for each other, why can't they just be together.  
Those little fights they had were nothing compared to not being together. If she doesn't fix this soon, she regret it for the rest of her life, I should know, I did the same thing.


	24. The Phone Call

Tommy went to find Jude, so he could tell her he was leaving at the end of next week, but she wasn't in her room or the living room, so he went to the kitchen, but she wasn't there either. He thought maybe she was in the studio, so he went there only to find it empty.

That left the bathroom, or outside, so he headed for the bathroom to see if she was there.

When he was almost there he heard music coming from the bathroom that he didn't notice before, as he gets closer he realizes it's his song that he left for her at the studio back home.

He also heard the shower running.

So he stood outside the door and listened as she sang along with his song.

He didn't notice the water shut off, so he was still standing there listening when the bathroom door opened and out walked a clean Jude.

She looked at him wondering what he was doing "Why were you just standing outside the door?"

He didn't answer her, instead he asked her about the song "You were listening to my song?"

Jude nodded "Yeah, I took it from the studio after I listened to it that day I got your letter. That's OK right?"

Tommy nodded "Yeah, I left it for you, it's fine that you kept it. I was just wondering how you liked it?"

Jude smiled "It's great Tommy, I wanted to tell you, you really shouldn't change anything about it. It's perfect just how it is, really."

Tommy smiled "Thanks." She smiled back at him, and he took a deep breath "I'm gonna go see if Maggie needs any help with dinner."

Jude watches Tommy walk away, thinking he acted like there was something he was going to say, but changed his mind at the last minute.

**tommy**

"Stupid, stupid Tom." He thinks to himself as he walks away "Oh yeah she likes my song, so I'll just forget about everything else I wanted to talk to her about."

He walks into the kitchen as he smacks himself in the head and looks up when he hears Maggie laughing "So I take it you didn't tell her did you?"

Tommy sighed and shook his head "No."

Maggie nodded "Why not, you're going to have to some time you know."

Tommy nodded and rolled his eyes "I was going to, I looked all over the house trying to find her, and when I did, she was in the bathroom in the shower.

So I was going to wait until she was done, but then I heard her listening to one of my songs and when she came out, I asked her about that and completely forget about talking to her about me leaving."

Maggie just looks at him for a minute, the she walks up to him and smacks him in the forehead.

Tommy rubbed his head "What was that for?"

Maggie shook her head "What, she likes your song so you just forget about everything else?

What is wrong with you, really? Because this is getting ridicules.

Either tell her you're leaving, or tell her you love her. You might be surprised with what she says."

Tommy nodded, still rubbing his forehead "You're right, I just need to tell her."

Maggie smiled "Really, you're gonna tell her?"

Tommy rolled his eyes again "That I'm leaving I mean."

Maggie frowned "Oh, well at least it's something. Go tell her, I got things taken care of in here, just go."

Maggie watched Tommy walk away thinking to herself "I hope he does the right thing, I just want him to be happy."

----

Tommy walks into the living room and sees Jude on the phone, so he just sits down on the couch to wait till she's done.

Jude smiles at something the person on the phone said as she sat in a chair by the window "Really? That's great, I'm so proud of you."

Tommy doesn't know who she's talking to but apparently it's good news.

Jude nodded at something they said, and smiled again "Yeah, really it's great. What? Come home now?" She asked, looking over at Tommy, then quickly away as he turned his head torward her.

"Yeah I understand." She said "I don't know, let me call you back OK? Yeah, you to, bye."

She hung up the phone and looked at Tommy "That was Colin."

Tommy nodded, not really surprised "Sounded like good news."

Jude nodded "Yeah, he made the deans list, and also got an internship offer at the hospital right by G-major. Isn't that great?"

Tommy nodded, but wondered why she sound more excited for him "Yeah, that's great for him, but what was that about you going home?"

Jude shrugged "Oh, his family is having this big dinner for him and he wants me there. It's at the end of next week, and I think I'm gonna go."

Tommy nodded "Oh, I think you should."

Jude looked a little hurt for a moment, did he want her to leave? "You think so?"

Tommy nodded again "Yeah, I mean, you should be there for him, you know, to help him celebrate."

Jude knew he was right "Yeah, you're right, I'm going to go."

Tommy was relived and sad at the same time, now he wouldn't have to go early, but Jude would be gone "So when are you going to leave?"

Jude shrugged "Probably Thursday, the dinner is on Saturday, so that would give me a day to get settled back in."

Tommy looked thoughtful "So you're still going to be here for the fourth?"

Jude smiled "Oh yeah, I totally forgot about it. Yeah I'll be here."

Tommy smiled "That'll be good because Julia is going to be home by then you know?"

Jude nodded "Yeah Maggie told me earlier. It must be hard for her, I mean it's been what three years this month?"

Tommy sighed "Yeah I know, she really misses Brad, but I think it helped her get through it having Julia. That kid is something else isn't she?"

Jude smiled "That's for sure, from what I've seen of her, she's also just like you."

Tommy grimced "Oh lord, I hope not."

Jude laughed "Oh come on, you're not _that_ bad." She said, an emphasis on 'that'.

Tommy rolled his eyes "Gee thanks, that makes me feel so much better."

Jude laughed again "I was just joking, but no really she's great." Jude stood then "I think I'm going to go see if I can help with dinner, since she wouldn't let you."

Tommy pretended to looked shocked "Oh please no, I want to be able to eat this."

Jude made a face at him "Oh you're sooo funny."

Then as she walked away, Tommy called after her "I know."

**later that night**

Tommy was sitting in the living room when Maggie walks in, Jude had already gone to bed.

She sat down beside him on the couch "Hey Tom-Tom."

Tommy smiled at her "Hey Maggie May."

Maggie chuckled "So I guess you got off easy huh?"

Tommy sighed "Yeah, I guess."

The truth was, after thinking about it, now that she was leaving he really just wanted her to stay.

Maggie saw the look on his face, and sighed "Hey, look at me." He turned to her, and she looked him in the eye "You're gonna be just fine, with or without her, you'll do great."

Tommy sighed again, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders "Thanks Maggie. I think I'm going to go to bed, I'll see you in the morning, goodnight."

Maggie hugged him before he stood "Night Tom-Tom."

As he walked from the room, she sighs once again, thinking to herself "I was in her place before, I know if he would just fight for her, they could be together, but instead he's just giving up, thinking she's happier without him."

Maggie shook her head, wishing there was some way to make him see, but also knowing that this was one thing he would have to figure out on his own.


	25. Julia

**Monday**

Tommy was woke up by the sound of a little kid laughing, he sat up and listened and heard it again. Just then he remembered that Julia was coming home today, and it must be her.

So he got out of bed and got dressed, and went out to see her.

As soon as he walked into the room, he was tackled on the couch.

"Uncle Tom-Tom, I've missed you sooo much."

Tommy laughed and gave her a hug "I've missed you to kiddo."

Julia frowned slightly "Uncle Tommy, I'm not a kid anymore."

Tommy looked thoughtful "Oh sorry I forgot, you're what twenty twenty-one now right?"

Julia laughed "Uncle Tom-Tom, I'm only six."

Tommy was trying to keep a straight face "Really? You look so grown up for six."

Julia rolled her eyes "Oh really? Well you look so old for twenty-seven."

Tommys eyes widened "Oh yeah? Well....ok I've got nothing for that, you win." Then he narrowed his eyes at her "This time." He said and they both laughed.

Maggie had been sitting in the chair, and now rolled her eyes "OK guys do you have to do that every time you see each other?"

Tommy and Julia both looked at her, and nodded "Well yeah." They said at the same time.

Maggie just laughed at them and then asked where Jude was.

Tommy shrugged "I think she's still sleeping."

Julia smiled "Jude's here? Where is she, I'll go get her."

Maggie smiled at her daughter "She's in the guest room but I don't know if you should wake her up yet."

Tommy smiled at Julia "I'm sure she won't mind Julia." He turned to Maggie "She loves Julia, in fact we were talking about her last night and Jude said she was a great kid, really amazing."

After saying those words, Tommy gets a thoughtful look in his eye.

Maggie saw this "What are you thinking about?"

Tommy shook his head and gave her a smile "Nothing important." But again he gets the same look in his eye. He just didn't want to tell Maggie that after saying those things about Julia, Jude went on to say she was just like him. "Does that mean she thinks of me that way?" He wondered to himself.

Just then they hear a squeal and Julia yell out "Jude, I'm so happy to see you" and they look at each other and laugh.

Then they hear Julia ask Jude a question and Jude get very quiet.

**In Judes room**

Jude wakes up to Julia yelling at her, she sits up and gets tackled back down with Julia sitting on top of her.

Jude chuckles lightly "Hey, I'm glad you're back."

Julia reached down and hugged her "I'm so happy to see you, are you and Uncle Tommy back together?"

Jude started a little, not prepared for that question, then she shook her head and gave Julia a small smile "Well, no honey, me and your Uncle Tommy are just friends."

Julia thought about that for a moment, then shrugged "OK, I just wondered if you were going to be my aunt yet, but I guess not."

Jude didn't know what to say, she loved this kid, but she sure knew how to make a person uncomfortable.

-----"No kiddo but that's OK, you can never have to many friends."

Jude looks up and sees Tommy in the doorway, she smiles at him but he just looks at Julia "Hey what do you say me and you go get stuff for a cookout for the forth?"

Julia jumped up "OK, but can Jude come too?"

Tommy hesitated, then nodded "If she wants to, yeah."

Julia looked at Jude "So you want to come too?"

Jude looked at Tommy, and notices him acting a little weird, and she shook her head "Thanks, but I think I'm just going to stay here, maybe next time alright?"

Julia nodded "OK." She got down off the bed, and walked past Tommy "Come, let's go."

With a chuckled Tommy walked out behind her "OK ok, I'm coming."

Jude watched Tommy walk away with Julia, wondering if he seemed upset because of what she said to Julia.

She didn't want to hurt him or Julia, but she couldn't tell the little girl they were back together, that would be a lie.

As she was getting out of bed she heard someone at the door, she looked up and it was Maggie "Hey, did they leave?"

Jude nodded "Yeah, Tommy took her to get some stuff for Wednesday, for a cookout."

Maggie nodded "You hungry? I made breakfast, if you want any."

Jude nodded and smiled "Yeah I'll be right there."

So Jude got dressed and went to have breakfast with Maggie.

**Tommy and Julia**

Julia and Tommy were walking down an aisle, looking for hot dog buns, when Julia turned to him "Uncle Tom-Tom?

Tommy looked down at her "Yeah?"

"You love Jude. Don't you?" The way she said it, made it sound like a statement more than a question.

Tommy stopped waling, and looked at her, wondering if it was so obvious that a six year old could see it?

He nodded "Yeah I do." She was always the one person he told everything to "But we can't tell her that alright."

Julia nodded "Alright, but why not?"

Tommy took a deep breath "Because she's getting married to someone else, and so we don't want to confuse her."

Julia looked a little confused herself "OK Uncle Tommy, I won't tell her."

Tommy nodded, then wanted to know something "How did you know?" He asked "That I was in love with her?"

Julia's eyes bugged out "You're IN love with her!? Oh wow, I thought you just loved her like a friend. So that's why I can't tell her, OK."

Tommy looked surprised "Yeah, that's why."

Julia looked back to him "If you love her, why don't you just tell her, then maybe she won't marry this other guy, and you can be together."

Tommy shook his head "Sometimes kid, you sound to much like your mother. The truth is, I'm not good enough for her."

Julia rolled her eyes "That's stupid, you should fight for her."

Tommy just looked at her, wondering if her mother had told her to say these things.

He grabbed the hot dog buns "Let's just get this stuff home, and not worry about me anymore alright?

Julia shrugged "Yeah, whatever you say."

**Later At Home**

Maggie walked into Julia's room, and sat down on the bed beside the little girl "Hey honey."

Julia looked at her and smiled "Hi Mommy."

Maggie raised her brows "So did you do like mommy said, did you get him to tell you?"

Julia nodded and her smile widened "Oh yeah, he talked, but he told me not to tell her."

Maggie nodded "Did he tell you not to tell anyone?"

Julia thought for a moment, then shook her head "No, just her."

Maggie smiled "Do you want to tell me?"

Julia smiled again and nodded "Yeah."

So Julia told her how Tommy said he was in love with Jude, and that he wasn't good enough for her, and that's why he wouldn't tell her.

After their talk, Maggie told Julia it was time for bed "You did good kid, thanks for helping me."

Just as Maggie was about to walk out of the room, Julia stopped her "Mommy, guess what else we did."

Maggie turned back to her "What?" Julia sat up and smiled "We also got some fireworks, but don't tell anyone."

Maggie nodded and walked out, shutting off the light as she went.

----

Tommy was just walking out of his room, as Maggie came out of Julias. He smiled at her "Hey."

Maggie smiled back "Hey, where's Jude?"

Tommy smirked "In the studio, where she always is. Is Julia in bed?"

Maggie nodded "Yeah, but she told me something interesting from your shopping trip."

Maggie chuckled at the way all the color drained from his face "What did she tell you?"

Maggie smiled "She told me about the fireworks, but don't worry, i'll still act surprised."

Tommy smiled then, relived "Oh yeah, well she wanted to get something fun for everyone, and I know Jude loves fireworks, so I thought that would be good for the forth of July."

Maggie nodded "Yeah, it was really great of you to do that for her, you're a good guy Tom."

Tommy watched after her, as Maggie turned and walked down the hall, wondering where that came from.


	26. Fireworks

**Wednesday**

Jude woke up to the smell of bacon and the squeals of laughter. She smiles and starts to get up, when her cell phone rings.

She reaches over and answers it "Hello?"

Colins voice greeted her "Hey babe."

Jude smiled "Oh hey, what's going on?"

"Nothing." Colin answered "I just called to tell you there's been a change in plans."

Jude sat up and frowns "What kind of change?"

Colin sighed "Well you know I'm on break from school for a couple weeks, before my summer semester starts up?"

Jude nodded, even though he couldn't see "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well my mom was going to fly to Arizona, you know where my family is from" He said "And wanted to know if we could have the celebration there, that way my grandparents could be there also.

So what do you think, can you make that? I know it's last minute, but this way you could meet the rest of my family."

Jude thought about it for a moment "Yeah sure, I'll just go there instead of home. It'll be nice meeting the rest of your family."

Colin let out a breath "Alright, thanks babe. I've got to go, but I'll call you later OK, work out all the details."

Jude started to say OK, then remembered the plans for the day "Oh don't worry about that, we're going to go to the beach and have a cookout, so I probable won't be here, but I'll just call you tomorrow, alright?"

"Yeah OK, I love you."

Jude smiled "Yeah, love you too. Bye."

Jude hung up the phone, and went to see what's going on in the kitchen.

When she gets there she sees Tommy with an apron on that says, 'Kiss the Cook' and he's standing by the stove with Julia on a stool beside him.

When she sees him she can't help but laugh "Wow, you look good in that Tom-Tom."

Tommy turned to her and playfully glares "Hey, only a few people get to call me that."

Jude pretended to be hurt "Oh I see, I'm not special enough?"

Tommy smiled Did I say you weren't one of those few people?"

She laughed then "Alright then." She walked over by Julia "What's going on here?"

Tommy shrugged "Nothing, we're just making breakfast, you want some?"

Jude rolled her eyes "Well or course, where's Maggie?"

Right then Maggie walked in "I'm right here."

Jude turned to her with a smiled "Just in time for breakfast."

Maggie walked over to them and smile "Good I'm hungry."

They all sat down to eat, then they spend the day getting stuff ready for tonight.

**at the beach**

Tommy was setting up the grill with Julia watching him, while Maggie and Jude setting up the folding table and chairs.

Maggie looked at Jude as they sat things up "I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow, you just got here."

Jude sighed "I know, but I'll come back sometime soon. Don't worry, you can't get rid of me this easily."

Just then, Tommy says the grill is ready, and asks for someone to bring him the food.

After dinner, the three of them sat in their chairs while they watched Julia play in the sand.

Jude sat back in her chair and smiled at Tommy "I said it once and I'll say it again, you're an amazing cook."

Tommy chuckled "Thanks, and now, if everyone is ready for it, Julia and I have a surprise for everyone." He turned to Julia "Hey kid."

Julia looked up from the pile of sand she was trying to mold "Yeah?"

Tommy waved her over "Lets go get that surprise, remember?"

She jumped up "OK, let's go."

As they walked torward where the car was parked, Jude looked at Maggie "Do you know what the surprise is?"

She nodded "Yep, but I'm not telling you."

Jude frowned "Why not?"

Maggie smiled "Because I'm not even supposed to know."

When they got back Tommy sat a box in front of Jude on the ground.

"OK, here it is."

Then he pulled all kinds of fireworks out of the box.

Jude smiled, and reached down to look through the fireworks "Oh fireworks, I love fireworks. I didn't think we had any though."

Tommy smiled at her "Julia and I got some on Monday, surprise."

Jude stood up "Can we set them off now?"

Tommy laughed and nodded "OK let's go down the beach some."

So they set them off, and when the only things left were sparklers, Jude went to stand by the fire they had started.

While she was watching Tommy and Julia play with the sparklers, Maggie came up to her with two cups in her hands "Here you go" She said, handing one to Jude "It's Diet Coke, that all that was left."

Jude took the cup "Thanks."

Maggie was quiet for a moment, the turned to Jude "So I heard about your trip to the beach, and what happened, or I guess what didn't happen."

Jude sighed "Yeah, so you heard about how stupid I am?"

Maggie chuckled "Actually, I think it's tom that's stupid."

Jude looked confused "Why would you think that?"

Maggie shrugged "I think he should have let you kiss him."

Jude looked at her "Why?"

With a smile and a shake of her head Maggie looked at Jude "Because maybe then you'd see you still love him."

Jude sighed "I will always love your brother, it's just not the way it use to be. I wish everyone could just see that, I'm suppose to be marrying Colin, why can't everyone just be happy for me, he is."

Maggie frowned a little "What do you mean 'suppose to'?"

Jude lowered her brows "What are you talking about?"

Maggie shrugged "You said you are suppose to be marrying Colin, what does that mean?"

Jude chuckled "It means I'm thinking about running away, when I leave tomorrow, I'm not going home, I'm going to Arizona."

Maggie looked surprised "Why?"

Jude sighed "To meet the rest of his family before the wedding. They're from Phoenix."

Maggie nodded "Are you sure you really want to do that?"

Jude chuckled again and shook her head "No, I'm terrified actually, but I'm going to meet them some time, why not now?"

Maggie nodded "Yeah I guess, just make sure it's the right choice, alright?"

Jude nodded again "Yeah thanks, I think I'm doing the right thing."

Maggie nodded again "Alright." She stood there for a moment, watching Tommy and Julia, before turning back to Jude "I know you said you will always love him in a way, but are you still IN love with my brother Jude?"

Jude looked at her, surprised "After what I just told you, how can you ask me that?"

Maggie shrugged "Just wondering."

Jude gave a small laugh to show she's not mad "You're crazy, I mean we go from talking about me getting married, to you asking if I'm in love with Tommy, who does that?"

Maggie laughed "OK OK, never mind, but did you tell Tommy yet? About you going to Phoenix I mean?"

Jude sighed and shook her head "No not yet, I'm going to tell him tonight, or you could tell him if you want."

Maggie laughed and shook her head "Oh no, you're not sticking me with that, you're gonna tell him, not me."

Jude chuckled "It was worth a try."

Maggie chuckled "Lets go play with them shall we?"

Jude nodded with a smile "OK let's go."

As they walked over to Tommy and Julia, Maggie was thinking about how Jude never answered her question "I think Sadie was right" She thought to herself "We just need to find a way to get her to admit it to herself that she loves him still. I don't want her to make the same mistake I did. She might not be able to fix it later."


	27. Awakening

**This is my favorite chapter, and it's also one of the longest ones of the story. I hope you like it.**

............................................................................................................................................

**The Next Day**

Jude was sitting on a plane, thinking about the people she was leaving behind today. Tommy told her he was happy for her, when she told him where she was going, but something was off, his smile didn't reach his eyes, and he seemed quiet the rest of the night.

Julia was sad to see her go, to tell the truth she was sad to leave. It's only been about an hour since she saw them, and she missed them all already.

She sighed and reached for her bag, thinking she would listen to music, and was surprised to find a discmen in her bag, because she didn't bring one with her.

There was a CD in it already. It was the one of Tommys that said 'THE HARD WAY' on it, and she also found an envelope with it that held two pieces of paper, one was marked '1' and the other was marked '2'. When she unfolded the one marked with a one, she saw it was a note from Maggie.

_Dear Jude,_

_I hope when you find this it shows you just how much you mean to him. _

_I know you don't want to believe it, but I wanted to tell you something that Julia told me._

_The other day, when she and Tom went to the store, she said they talked and he told her he was still in love with you._

_I know it might be hard to believe he would tell something like that to a six year old, but you've seen them, he'll tell her anything._

_I'm telling you this to try to confuse you, but I can see you still care about him, and I want you to know it's not to late to change things._

_I've never told you, but when Julia's dad and I divorced, it was my idea, he didn't want to, but went along with it, because he never thought he was good enough for me._

_Our situation was a lot like yours, we fought a lot and it seemed to matter at the time, but after a couple of months, when I realized how much he meant to me, it was to late, the night I was going to ask him to come home, he was killed in an armed robbery._

_What I want to say to you Jude, is life is short, to short to not be as happy as you can be, and I don't think you're really as happy as you want to believe._

_Please don't be mad at me, I only want what's best for you, if you say that staying with Colin, alright, I'll leave it alone, but I think we both know that's not the case._

_I hope you're still my friend after you read this._

_love Maggie._

_ps. I fond this in his pocket the other day, I thought it might mean something to you, and let you see just how much he knows you._

With a slight frown on her face, Jude unfolded the other piece of paper, and smiled when she saw it was from the party they had at her house, seeing he had all the answers right, she sighed.

"He didn't want to show up Colin." She thought to herself "I'm not sure what all of this really means, but I do know I need to hear this song."

So putting the headphones on, she hit the play button, and leaned back, ready to listen.

.....................

_(this is the hard way by eric church)_

_only fools would race down gristmill road_

_let alone in angry weather_

_thats what i tell everyone i know_

_now that i know better_

_thats a lesson i wish i would have learned_

_without having to watch my mustang burn_

_before my best buddy had to wind up hurt_

_and his whole life was changed_

_thats a lesson i wish i hadn't learned _

_the hard way_

_only a fool would keep a diamond ring_

_in a box at the top of his closet_

_he came so close, he almost asked_

_it was right there in his pocket_

_thats a lesson i wish i would have learned_

_before standing in the back row of the church_

_watching her daddy givin' her _

_to the man that took my place_

_thats a lesson i wish i hadn't learned_

_the hard way_

_regrets been known to give a man a beatin'_

_but i ain't in the mood for fightin' back this evening_

_only fools don't take the time of day_

_they stay to busy running_

_to stop just once and tell their dad_

_just how much they love him_

_thats a lesson i wish i would have learned_

_before the phone call came and it was her_

_no, mama never had to say a word_

_i knew it was to late_

_thats a lesson i wish i didn't learn_

_the hard way_

_(the hard way)_

_(the hard way)_

_(the hard way)_

.......................

After listening to it once, she put it on repeat and played it over and over again.

After listening to it for awhile she knew what she had been trying to ignore, Tommy really did love her, real true, together forever kind of love.

Not like what she thought it was, were he just hadn't gotten over them yet, now she knew he never would.

It made her happy and sad, all at once.

Happy because someone loved her that much, and sad because he would never have that love for someone else.

But then that also made her a little happy. All she really knew right now, was she is so very confused, she just needed to think for awhile.

She put her ear buds back in and listened to his voice while trying to figure out what to do about all this.

But all she could think about was him, his voice, his smile, and his eyes, just everything about him.

She gasped, and sat up then, ignoring the strange looks she got.

She put a hand to her mouth, and closed her eyes "Oh no" She thought to herself "I'm in love with him still, just like everyone said."

She opened her eyes, and tried to calm down "What about Colin? Do I really love him?" She shook her head "Of course I do, just not like I love Tommy, I'll never love someone else like that."

She grabbed the phone from the arm rest, she needed to call Sadie, she had to talk to someone about this.

On the third ring, Sadie answered "Hello G-major, how can I help you?"

Jude sighed "Hey Sadie, it's me."

"Oh Hey" Sadie said "Aren't you on the plane?"

"Yeah" Jude said "But I needed to talk to you. You were right."

Sadie chuckled "Well or course. About what this time?"

Jude sighed again "About Tommy."

"What do you mean?" Sadie asked, not thinking she could mean what she hoped.

"I love him" Jude said louder than she meant "As in I'm IN love with him."

Sadie wasn't surprised "Yeah I know"

Jude frowned "That's it, that's all you have to say? Isn't this what you've been waiting for?"

Sadie chuckled "Well yeah, but I already knew this was coming, everyone but you and Tom knew it was coming."

Jude sighed again, and Sadie frowned "Why don't you seem to happy about this?"

"Colin." Was all Jude said.

Sadie sighed Oh, right."

Jude sat back in her seat, and leaned her head back "What do I do Sadie? I love Colin, but it's nothing like what I feel for Tommy, how do I tell him?"

Sadie sighed "I can't tell you that Jude, that's something you have to figure out on your own. You should call him, you don't want to ambush him infront of his family."

Jude nodded "Yeah, you're right, thanks Sades."

Sadie smiled "No problem, just call me back later and tell me what happened."

Jude nodded again, even though Sadie couldn't see "Yeah, I will, I love you Sadie, thanks."

Sadie smiled "Love you to sis, talk to you later."

Jude hung up the phone, and decided not to call Colin yet, she would wait until she landed, so she could do it in private.

For now she just wanted to listen to Tommys song again.

**Sadie**

Sadie hung up the phone with a huge smile on her face.

Kwest, who was walking by at that moment, stopped and asked why she was so happy.

Sadie shrugged "Oh no reason, I just talked to Jude."

Kwest nodded "Oh, how's she doing?"

Sadie smiled "Good, she just realized she still in love with tom and has to break it off with Colin."

Kwest was surprised, she said it like it was nothing "What? Did she tell tom yet?"

Sadie shook her head "No, she's actually on her way to see Colin, and realized it on the plane."

Kwest sucked in a breath "Ouch, tough break."

Sadie nodded "Yeah, poor Colin.

**Jude**

Jude was listening to the song again, when she started thinking to herself "If he had a ring, and wanted to ask, why didn't he? There were so many times I would have said yes."

But she didn't get to think about that for long, because it was time for the plane to land.

After leaving the airport, she found and getting a rental car, she found her way to a Holiday Inn, and checked in.

When she got everything settled in, she called Colin.

"Hey" He said when he answered "Are you here? do you need me to pick you up?"

Jude sighed to herself, she didn't want to hurt him "I'm here, but I don't need you to pick me up, I rented a car."

Colin chuckled "Oh, you didn't have to do that, you could just use my car, where are you?"

Jude cringed "I need to talk to you, but I don't think I should come there, you probably won't want me there."

Colin was confused now "What are you talking about, what's wrong?"

Jude sighed "Can we meet somewhere? It's really important."

Colin agreed to meet her at the park by his grandmothers house, and told her how to get there.

When she got there a few minute later, he was already waiting. He smiled when he saw her, and motioned for her sit down by him on the bench "Alright, now tell me what's wrong."

Jude took a deep breath and looked at him "I'm sorry, but I can't go through with this."

Colin didn't say anything for a moment "What do you mean, you can't meet my family?"

Jude shook her head "I can't marry you, I'm sorry, I love you I do, but not the way I should to marry you."

Colin frowned and looked away for a moment before meeting her eyes "Why now, what made you change your mind?"

Jude sighed "I was on the plane here, and I found a letter that Maggie wrote to me, and a song she gave me. The song was one that Tommy wrote-"

Colin interrupted her "I knew it, I knew there was something to worry about with him."

Jude held up her hand "Please don't, he didn't do anything, he didn't even want me to hear the song.

See in her letter, Maggie said life was short, and she's right, it's to short for us to not be with the right people, and we both know we're not right for each other.

I'm sorry, for not realizing it sooner, and for hurting you, and I hope someday, you can forgive me for all of this."

Colin scoffed "If you think he's such a great guy for you, why did you break up with him in the first place?"

Jude shrugged "I was stupid, I thought ll of our little fights meant something, but I realize now, that's just who we are. We fight and we argue and we make up, then we start all over, and along the way we make really great music, and I lost that somewhere before."

Colin stood then, not looking at her "Alright, you said what you needed to, I think we're done here."

Jude stood also "I truly am sorry." Then she slid the ring off her finger and held it out to him "This belongs to you."

He took it, not meeting her eyes "Thank you."

Jude started to turn away, then stopped "I know you'll realize I was right about this, when you met that person that makes you feel whole, that person that makes you mad and happy at the same time, when you find that person, you'll see that this" She said motioning between them "Was all worth it, all of it."

She didn't wait to see if he would reply to what she said, instead she just turned around and walked away, with a tear sliding down her face.

**Tommy**

Tommy was in the studio working on a song, he had gotten some of the lyrics down, and was working on the melody.

_............................_

_(don't make me, blake shelton)_

_you carry me love around_

_like its a heavy burden_

_im about to take it back_

_are you sure its worth it_

_Chorus:_

_baby i love you_

_dont wanna lose you_

_dont make me let you go_

_took such a long time_

_for me to find you_

_dont make me let you go_

_baby your begging please_

_and im down here on my knees_

_and i dont wanna have to set you free_

_dont make me_

...........................

He only gets that far and stops, he sits there for a minute and sighs.

Then he hears someone at the door, he looks up and sees Maggie "Why'd you stop, it was good?"

He sighed again "Because it's not true."

Maggie stepped into the room "What's not true?"

Tommy looked at his journal as he spoke "I wrote this song about a month ago, when all I wanted to do was get it back, all of it, all that I had given her, but now I know, I'm not going to."

Maggie tried not to smile "What are you saying?"

Tommy looked at her "That I love her, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. So, I'm gonna go fight for my girl."

Maggie let the smile show now "Well it's about time, now go get her, and bring her back."

Tommy stood up and smiled "OK, I'm gonna go pack right now."

Maggie looked a little surprised "You mean, you're going to go tonight?"

Tommy nodded "Yeah like before sunset."

Maggie chuckled "Wow in that big a hurry?"

Tommy chuckled also "Well you know, when you find the one you want to spend the rest of your life with, you want to start the rest of your life as soon as possible, I want mine to start now."

Maggie hugged him, then they headed out of the studio and torwards Tommys room "I'm happy for you, you finely figured it out."

Then she notices Tommy has this thoughtful look on his face "What are you thinking about?"

Tommy smiled "I just got this great idea for a song, where did I leave my journal?" He asked looking around.

Maggie chuckled "I think you left it in by the sound board, I'll get it while you start packing."

Tommy hugged her before she could leave the room "Thanks Maggie May, you're the best."

Maggie smiled with a shrug "No problem."

Tommy walks into his room and looks around, then he picks up his bag and starts throwing everything inside it.

Maggie walks in with his journal and laughs when she sees him.

Tommy turns and looks at her "What's so funny?"

"You, watching you pack" She said, motioning to his bulging bag "It's funny how just all the sudden you have to get to her."

Tommy smiled "Well it's like I had this awakening or something you know, where I just know I need to be with her, so I need to go as soon as I can. You know what I mean?

Maggie nodded "Yeah, I do. That's how it was with Brad, but I was to late, that's why I was trying to push you and Jude together."

Tommy walked over and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and gave them a squeeze "Thank you. If it wasn't for you, I don't think I'd be going after her now."

Maggie smiled now "It's OK, just doing my job as your sister. But now you should get going, it'll be dark soon."

Tommy turned back to his bag and picked it up "Yeah OK, walk me out?"

Maggie nodded and they walked out of the room.

Then as she watched him drive away, she prayed it wasn't to late for them.


	28. Phoenix

Tommy was just past the state line when the sun was starting to set. He stepped a little harder on the gas, and as he starts to go faster, smoke starts to pure out from under the hood.

He slows the car and pulls over "Great" He says to himself, leaning his head against the wheel "It's alright, I'll just call the rental company, and have them come out here, they are nation wide, there should be one around here somewhere."

He got his phone and called them, they told him they would come pick it up and bring him another vehicle, but all they have avaliable at the moment is a truck, telling them that was fine and to please hurry, he hung up the phone

Tommy sighs and sits back in his seat, then glancing over, he sees his journal on the passenger seat "I'll just work on that song while I wait." He thinks, reaching over and picking it up.

After awhile of working on the song, and not getting very far, he sees two trucks coming into view, one being a tow truck.

Seeing it's the rental company, he get's out of his car and heads over to where they are now parked.

When the man in the tow truck stepped out, Tommy held out his hand "Hey, I'm Tom Quincy."

The man took his hand "Hey, I'm John Gwinnet, so what seems to be the trouble?"

Tommy looked over to the car "I'm not really sure, I was driving along and smoke started pouring out from under the hood, I know some about cars, but I thought since this one wasn't mine, I better just get you guys out here."

John nodded "Yeah, I would have done the same thing." He reached into his pocket and withdrew a set of keys "Here, there are to the truck, we'll take care of the car, I just need to you sign a few papers and you can go, you're probably in a hurry to get anywhere but right here." He said with a chuckled looking around the empty landscape.

Tommy chuckled "Yeah, actually I am, thanks."

They walked over to the tow truck where John gets the papers for Tommy to sign.

He pointed to the different places for Tommy to sign, then pulled a card out of his pocket "OK, this is for you, it's a gas card, we didn't get a chance to fill the tank.

Tommy took the card and nodded "Thanks guys."

John nodded and smiled "No problem, just doing our jobs. See ya."

With a quick wave, Tommy was in the truck and back on the road thinking to himself "I hope this truck can handle quite a bit, the faster I get there, the faster I see her.

**3 hours later**

Tommy wasn't even thinking about his speed, he'd stopped and filled up the tank using the gas card that John had given him, but had forgotten to get the receipt so he didn't know if it had anything left on it, and a look in his wallet shows he didn't have a credit card on him, and the only cash he had was a fifty.

He sighed "I lost my card, that's perfect." He says to himself "I'll just have to figure something else out later, I probably should have thought about this before I left." He shakes his head at himself, then smiled "but it's hard to think of anything but her."

He pulled away from the light he had been stopped at, and was almost to the two limits of whatever little town he was in, when he sees flashing lights behind him. Pulling over, he sees a state trooper come to a stop behind him.

He sighed "This night just keeps getting better and better." He thinks to himself, as he rolled down his window.

The officer leaned down and put his face level with Tommys "Evenin' sir, can I see your license and registration please?"

Tommy handed him his license and the rental agreement "Here you are officer, it's a rental."

The officer nodded, taking the papers from his hand "OK that'll be fine. Do you know how fast you were going back there, mister- "He paused, looking at the license "Quincy is it?"

Tommy sighed "yes it is, and no I don't. You see I'm trying to get to Phoenix as soon as possible. I'm in love with a girl and she's about to marry another guy."

The officer nodded again "Yeah touching story, but you see you were going 50 mph back there, in a 20 mph zone. So this may take some time Mr. Quincy. You just sit tight." He starts to walk away then stopped and tuned back "Wait, Quincy? Tom Quincy from that band?"

Tommy nodded "Yes sir."

The officer smiled "My sister is a huge fan, I'll tell you what, you give me an autograph to give her, I'll let you off with a warning, if you promise to slow it down."

Tommy smiled "Thank you, that would be great, I promise."

The officer pulled a slip of paper off his clip board and handed it and a pen to Tommy, then he smiled and gave a nod when Tommy handed it back "No go get your girl Mr. Quincy."

Tommy smiled again "Thank you."

As he drove away, he knew he had gotten off easy, and was grateful to that cop, but he was only a few minutes out of town, when his promise was forgotten and he was once again, speeding.

**a little while later**

When he made it to Phoenix, it was about six in the morning, and he knew it was to early to talk to Jude, so he looked for a place to stay.

He didn't have any money, but he found a hotel and parked the truck in the lot at the back of the building, and was able to work on his song, after the night he had, he had a lot of idea for this one now.

After a couple of hours, he finely had the song down on paper, it wasn't finished, but it would do for now, it was time to work on the music some, so he got his guitar out of the back of the truck.

After a while, he had done, all he could do with the guitar, now he would just have to wait until he was at the studio to finish it.

He looked at the clock and saw that it was now after ten o'clock, so he reached for his phone to call Jude.

He would tell her he was here, tell her he needed to talk to her, and ask her to meet him somewhere.

------

Jude had just gotten out of bed, and was brushing her teeth when her phone rang.

She walked out of the bathroom of her hotel room, and picked up her phone, and saw Tommys picture.

She moved her toothbrush over to one side, and flipped open the phone "Hey." She said around her toothbrush, making it sound muffled.

Tommys voice came through, sounding perfect "Hey, what's wrong with your voice?"

Jude had walked back to the bathroom and moved the phone away as she spit and wiped her mouth "Sorry" She said when she put the phone back to her ear "I just got up and was brushing my teeth."

She couldn't believe it, it was so normal talking to him, she had thought that when she talked to him again, it would feel different, but now she realized it didn't because no matter what, he was Tommy, her best friend and she was Jude, nothing about that had ever changed.

"What's going on?" She asked him, wondering why he called.

------

Tommy smiled, loving the sound of her voice "I needed to talk to you, I'm in Phoenix."

He hear Jude suck in a breath "What's wrong, is everything OK?"

Tommy chuckled "Yes, everything is alright, where are you, are you at Colins?" He asked, hating to bring up the other man.

But Judes next words cheered him, as well as confused him "No, I didn't go there."

Tommy frowned "Why not?"

He heard Jude sigh softly "We broke up yesterday."

Tommy opened his mouth, but nothing came out, he was shocked, stunned speechless.

Before he could recover, Jude spoke again "Where are you? I'll come to you."

Tommy spoke finely "I'm right outside of a Holiday Inn, right off of the high way."

Jude laughed "Are you serious? That's where I am."

Tommy smiled "What room? I'll come there."

He was out of the truck and on his way, before she had even said the first number "I'll be right there."

Jude smiled "Alright, I'll see you in a minute then."

They hung up the phones and Jude looked around for her bag, grabbing cloths out as she headed for the bathroom again.

She was walking out, her hair brushed and dressed, when she heard a knock at the door.

She opened it, and there he stood "Hi." She said quietly.

He smiled "Hi."

They stood there, looking at the other one, before Jude reached forward and pulled him to her.

He took a step forward and closed the door, as Judes arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him in.

Tommy chuckled and pulled back to look at her. Jude smiled and pulled him farther into the room.

She let go of him, and stepped back "Alright, what's going on, why did you come all this way?"

Tommy smiled and took another step closer, grabbing her arms and pulling her gently to him, before lowering his mouth to hers.

It only took a second for Jude to respond, then her arms were making there way back to his neck.

When Tommy pulled back, he looked into her eyes "That's why I came all this way, I've been dying to do that for months now."

Jude smiled "I guess we were both a little slow on doing what should have been done months ago."

Tommy raised a brow "Like what?"

Jude shrugged "Like yesterday, I realized something, something I should have realized a long time ago, but was to stupid to see it."

Tommy raised both brows now "And what was that?" He asked, needing to hear her answer.

Jude smiled again "That if I married him, it would be wrong, because it's you I love, and it will always be you. You're my soul mate Quincy, and that's just how it is."

Tommy smiled "Afraid so Harrison, there's no changing something like that."

Judes smile widened, and Tommy pulled her close again "I love you Jude, I always will." Then once again, his mouth claimed hers.

------

They lay together on the bed, fully clothed, just holding onto the other one, when Jude propped her head on her hand and looked at him "What made you come now? Why not just wait until we're both back home?"

Tommy turned his head and looked at her "It was like I told Maggie, when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with someone, you want the rest of your life, to start right then."

He sees Jude get a thoughtful look on her face "What are you thinking?"

Jude smiled "That would make a great song."

Tommy laughed and Jude looked confused "What's so funny?"

He shook his head "We are perfect for each other."

Jude lowered her brows "Why do you say that?"

Tommy chuckled "I already wrote that song."

Jude laughed "Really? Can I hear it?"

Tommy nodded and sat up "Yeah, you have a guitar?"

Jude nodded and pointed to her case, and Tommy reached over to the side of the bed where it was, and opened it.

He turned back to her and smiled "Now remember, everything here, is a true story."

Then he began to play.


	29. Soon As You Can

**Hey, so here it is, the song. I hope you like it, this song is what made me write the whole story. I heard it one day, and just knew it would be perfect for Tommy and Jude. I hope you feel the same way about it. :)**

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_Jude smiled "That would make a great song."_

_Tommy laughed and Jude looked confused "What's so funny?"_

_He shook his head "We are perfect for each other."_

_Jude lowered her brows "Why do you say that?"_

_Tommy chuckled "I already wrote that song."_

_Jude laughed "Really? Can I hear it?"_

_Tommy nodded and sat up "Yeah, you have a guitar?"_

_Jude nodded and pointed to her case, and Tommy reached over to the side of the bed where it was, and opened it._

_He turned back to her and smiled "Now remember, everything here, is a true story."_

_Then he began to play._

......................................

_(Soon As You Can, Dierks Bentley)_

_I left that sun sinkin' west in California_

_I was supposed to say in LA a few more weeks_

_But the next time that old sun and I meet up_

_I'll be a thousand miles east_

_Fifty dollars and a gas card in my pocket_

_That I'm thinkin' might already be maxed out_

_That's just one of those little crazy things_

_I really didn't stop to think about_

_'Cause when a man wants to be with a woman_

_There ain't no way of gettin' there too fast_

_When you know who you wanna spend_

_The rest of your life with you wanna start_

_The rest of your life_

_As soon as you can_

_That state trooper let me off with just a warnin'_

_And a promise that I'd try to slow her down_

_Man that promise was forgotten_

_By the time I'd gotten two miles out of town_

_'Cause when a man wants to be with a woman_

_There ain't no way of gettin' there too fast_

_When you know who you wanna spend_

_The rest of your life with you wanna start_

_The rest of your life_

_As soon as you can_

_Don't know how much a truck can handle_

_But the closer that I get I keep pushin' it_

_'Cause when a man wants to be with a woman_

_There ain't no way of gettin' there too fast_

_When you know who you wanna spend_

_The rest of your life with you wanna start_

_The rest of your life_

_You can't wait to start the rest of your life_

_As soon as you can_

_(As soon as you can)_

_(As soon as you can)_

_....................................._

After the song was over, Tommy turned to see Jude holding back laughter, and he smirked "Well that's not really the reaction I was looking for."

Jude shook her head "No, I'm sorry, just, all that really happened? I mean the money and the state trooper and everything?"

Tommy smiled and nodded "Yeah, I got pulled over, but the guys sister was a BoyzAttack fan, and if I signed something for her, he said he would let me off with a warning.

Then I found out that not only do I not know how much is on the gas card that I have, but I also only have fifty dollars and not credit cards or anything." He chuckled "I'm broke."

Jude laughed "If you don't have any money, where were you planning to stay tonight?"

Tommy smiled "Well you see, there's this girl." He said with a shrug "And well, I kind of love her, and I was hopping I would be able to crash with her tonight."

Jude nodded, pretending to thing about it "Alright, what about getting home, how are you going to pay for gas?"

Tommy held up his hand "Ahh yes, see that's where this girl comes in again, see she's not from here, and she came by plan, so I think I can get her to come back with me and help with that."

Jude laughed "Man, your girlfriend sounds great."

Tommy smiled when she said girlfriend "She is, but you know, I only go for the best."

She laughed again "Alright where's your stuff, you did bring cloths right?" Tommy nodded and she chuckled "Well if you're staying with me, you might as well go and get it, then you can tell me about your trip here, sounds like it was a good one."

------

After Tommy told her all about his night, they lay together for awhile again. Jude turned to him, to tell him something, and saw that he was asleep, she smiled and places a soft kiss on his forehead, then pulled the covers over them, and went to sleep with him.

------

A few hours later, Tommy woke up, and smiled at the beautiful girl in his arms. He leaned his head down, and kissed her hair.

She stirred and opened her eyes, smiling at him "Hey, did you have a nice nap?"

Tommy nodded "Yeah, but I liked waking up better."

Jude smiled and leaned up and kissed him, and her stomach growled, causing them both to laugh "Do you want to get some dinner?" Tommy asked with a smile.

Jude nodded and they both got up, and got ready to leave.

--

They found a little diner, and went in and sat by a window, and looked at a menu that was sitting on the table.

They had just figured out what they wanted, when a waitress came over and Jude guessed her to be late sixty's or early seventy's.

The waitress smiled at them "Hello, my name is Emma, what can I help you two with tonight?"

Jude looked at Tommy and he motioned for her to go first, and Emma smiled "This your husband?"

Jude smiled "No, he's not my husband" Then she smiled at Tommy "We're just friends."

Emma chuckled when she saw Tommy playfully glare at Jude, then she looked back to Jude "Does he know that?"

They all chuckled and Emma looked at Tommy "Well young man, you better step in and do something about that, before she goes and gets herself married to another fellow."

This caused Jude and Tommy to laugh "Did I say something funny?" Emma asked them.

Tommy nodded "You see, we were together for awhile, then we broke up, and then she was actually engaged to another guy until yesterday" He said then looked at Jude "But I couldn't let that go on, so I had to come and tell her I still loved her."

Emma smiled "Well I guess it all worked out for you two huh? Not so much for other fellow though."

Tommy shrugged and looked to Jude again "Sometime you just can't help who you love."

Emma smiled "You know, this sounds just like what happened with my husband and I, we were together for about a year, and then we were apart for another year almost, but he didn't give up until I took him back, then it took him so long to pop the question, I thought he never would, I was almost ready to leave when he finely did it, and now we've been together for fifty-two years this November."

She looked like she was remembering, when she smiled "It was hard in the beginning of our relationship, he's six yeas older than I am, we met right after I turned sixteen, and had to wait until I was eighteen to be together. I was twenty-five by the time we got married."

She looked at Jude and smiled "Now that was a hard thing to do." She said with a chuckle.

Jude looked at Tommy and he chuckled, Emma looked between them and frowned slightly "What's funny this time?"

Jude turned back to her "It's weird, He's seven years older than me, and we met when I was fifteen and had to wait until I was eighteen, so believe me when I say, I know exactly how you felt."

Emma smiled "Jude don't you let him be like my Lucas" She looked at Tommy "You ask before she's ready to leave."

Tommy nodded "Don't worry about that."

Jude smiled and grabbed his hand that laid on the table top, then looked at Emma "He would have to wait a long time to do that, right now, I just want to be with him, just think about us, a wedding can wait." Then she turned to Tommy "For awhile." She said and smirked.

Emma chuckled and got their orders, and returned a few minutes later with them.

She set the plats down and looked at Jude "You're Jude Harrison aren't you?"

Jude nodded and smiled "Yeah I am, how did you know?" She asked, thinking at Emma wasn't part of her normal fan base.

Emma smiled "There's a TV in the back, and I saw you on it, singing one of your songs." She turned to Tommy "Then you must be Tom Quincy right?" Tommy nodded, and she smiled again "My granddaughter loves you two, she calls you Jommy, she'll be so happy to know you're back together."

Jude and Tommy both smiled at her, then she opened her month in a slight gasp "Would you two do my a big favor?" Could you sign a napkin for her, she would love it?"

Jude nodded and reached for a napkin "Sure, what's her name?"

Emma smiled "Amy, this will make me the coolest Grandma around."

Jude and Tommy both signed it, then handed it to her, and she smiled "Now you two enjoy your meal."

Then she walked away, leaving them to enjoy their food and each other.

--

After they finished their food, they walked back to the hotel, hand in hand, while Jude thought about Emma "She was a nice lady wasn't she?"

Tommy nodded absentmindedly "Mmhmm."

Jude looked at him "And her story is so close to ours, that's a little weird isn't it?"

Tommy nodded without saying anything, and Jude laughed "Well you're pretty chatty tonight."

Tommy looked at her then "Sorry, just thinking."

Jude smiled "About what?"

What she said about popping the question "Nothing important, I'm just kind of tired still, I didn't sleep last night."

Jude chuckled "Well then, let's get back to the hotel, and get you to bed Mr. Quincy, we have a long drive ahead of us tomorrow."

--

They got back to the hotel and crawled into bed, where Tommy wrapped his arm around Jude "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" He asked as he pulled her closer.

Jude nodded "Yes, but I never get tired of hearing it, just so you know." She answered with a chuckle.

Tommy leaned his head down and kissed "I'll remember that, I love you."

Jude smiled, thinking that she hadn't smiled so much in one day before, and kissed him "I love you to.

Tommy smiled "And just s you know, I never get tired of hearing that."

Jude nodded "I'll remember that."

She laid her head back on the pillow and Tommy pulled her closer still, wanting her as close as he could get her, and that's how he fell asleep.

Jude on the other hand, couldn't sleep, she had slept the night before, and then had taken a nap, and right then, she wanted to write.

So after waiting for Tommy to fall asleep, she made sure not to wake him, and got out of bed.

She pulled a chair over by the bed, where she could see him while she wrote and got out her journal and a pen.

The words poured from her pen like water, and when she was done, she got back into the bed, and smiled when he wrapped his arm around her again.


	30. Getting Out Of Phoenix

**Someone asked me before, and I just want to say, yes this story is almost over, but don't worry, there is a second one. when I'm done with this one, i'l start posting some of that one.**

**Thanks for reading!!  
**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy woke up the next morning to find Jude sitting on the couch writing in her journal.

Getting up and walking over to her, he sat beside her "What are you doing?"

Jude shrugged "I'm trying to write a song, but I'm not sure if I'm getting across what I really want to say."

Tommy nodded "Can I see what you have so far?"

Jude nodded and handed him her journal, then watched his face as he read.

................................

_(where did i go right, by hilary duff)_

_I'm always too late, I see the train leaving  
I'm always laughing, When it's not cool to smile_

_I'm always aiming  
But somehow keep missing  
So how did you get here  
Something is wrong_

_  
Where did I go right, How did I get you  
How come all this blue sky around me  
And you found me  
Where did I go right, How did I get you  
I don't know how I did  
But somehow now I do_

_I'm always driving  
Forget where I'm going  
Should have turned left  
But I was singing some song  
And I, I am arriving  
As everyone's leaving  
But there you are waiting  
Something is wrong_

_Where did I go right, How did I get you  
How come all this blue sky around me  
And you found me  
Where did I go right, How did I get you  
I don't know how I did  
But somehow now I do_

..................................

Tommy raised his brows as he read, then looked at her "This is really good Jude." He frowned slightly "Is it about us?"

Jude nodded and took the journal out of his hand "Yeah, but does it say, you're way to good for me, but I love you so I'm really glad you're here?"

Tommy chuckled "Actually, I think it does, there's just one problem with that though."

Jude looked at her journal, then back to him "What?"

Tommy looked at her, serious now "There's no way I'm to good for you, you have that a little backwards."

Jude shook her head "No way, I gave up on us, and hurt you, just that fact alone, makes you to good for me."

Tommy frowned again "How can you say that, after all the times I hurt you before?"

Jude shrugged "Because when I was sixteen and seventeen, I pushed you and you weren't ready then, and you didn't want to do anything that would get either of us into trouble, I understand that.

There is no understanding for what I did."

He shook his head "You're wrong, I understand" He chuckled now "I wouldn't have done the same thing, but I understand why you did it."

Jude laughed "But that's not even all of it, there's also the fact that just to make me happy, you would put yourself in pain, like writing that song for the wedding? I don't think I could have done something like that if it were the other way around. And the fact that, no matter what, you would drop everything if I needed you for some reason."

Tommy smiled and shrugged "You're my girl, I can't help it."

Jude smiled "That's what make you so great." When Tommy only rolled his eyes, Jude smiled again "You know what would make you even greater?"

Tommy raised one brow "Uh-oh, I'm almost afraid to ask, but what?"

Jude chuckled "If you went and got breakfast, I'm starving."

Tommy laughed "Alright, I'll go, but only because I'm such a great person." He stood up and grabbed his keys "How about that diner we went to last night?"

Jude nodded and said that sounded good, and after giving her a quick kiss he left with an 'I love you'.

--

He had just ordered, when he looked over and saw Emma walk in.

Tommy was sitting at the counter waiting for his order, and when she saw him, she walked over "Well hello."

Tommy smiled "Hi, how are you doing today?"

Emma smiled "I'm well thank you, how are you, and where's that lovely girl of yours?"

Tommy smiled "I'm good, and Jude's back at the hotel, she was working on a song, and didn't want to leave, I'm just waiting on our order."

"Oh that reminds me" Emma said sitting down beside him "My granddaughter loved the autographs, thanks again for that."

Tommy nodded "No problem, glad to do it."

Just then one of the other workers walked out and saw Emma "Oh I didn't see you there Emma, I'll have your order ready in a few minutes alright?"

Emma nodded and turned to Tommy "My Lucas always has breakfast from here, you know how old men can be, always stuck in their ways."

Tommy chuckled "Well when you know what you like."

Emma chuckled "Enough about me, how's Jude this morning?"

Tommy smiled "She's perfect."

She leaned towards him, and laid a hand on his arm "Just remember what I told you last night alright, don't wait to long, she would hang around forever."

Tommy nodded "I was thinking about that when we left here actually, I think you're right about that, I don't want to wait to long, in fact, I already have a ring, and her sister will be dying to help me plan when to ask her, I just want to give Jude a little time first. After all, she did just break off another engagement."

Emma nodded and smiled "Good thinking, and it sounds like she has a good sister also."

Tommy nodded "Yes she does, Sadie's a great sister to Jude, nd friend to the both of us."

The worker came back out holding two bags, and handed one to Emma and one to Tommy.

Tommy looked at Emma and smiled "It was nice to meet you Emma, next time I'm in phoenix, I'll be sure to stop in here."

Emma smiled "you do that, it was nice meeting you also, tell Jude the same, and have a nice trip home."

--

When he got back to the hotel, Jude was just coming out of the bathroom, a towel in her hand, and her hair wet.

She smiled when she saw him "Hey, I finished the song."

Tommy raised a brow "All of it?" Jude nodded and he smiled "That's great."

Jude nodded "Yeah, I thought I could work on the music when we get back to Maggie's."

Tommy nodded "Sounds good, oh by the way, I saw Emma again, and she said to tell you it was nice meeting you, and to have a nice trip home."

Jude smiled again "She was such a nice lady, next time we're this way, we'll have to stop in there and see her."

Tommy nodded "That's what I told her. Now come on and eat."

Jude laughed and walked over to the table he had sat the bag on "So I thought that maybe after we eat, we can get our stuff together and head out, does that sound alright with you?"

Tommy nodded "Yeah, sounds great." He said, and offered her a napkin.

After they finished breakfast, it didn't take long to gather their things, and load them into the truck.

Tommy went back in to make sure they had everything, and saw Judes journal laying on the table. He picked it up and take to her, when she walked back into the room "Don't want to forget this." He said, and handed it to her.

She took it from him "Thanks, that would have been very bad."Turning around, she walked out the door. Tommy noticed something fall out of her journal and picked it up.

Looking at it, he sees that it's a song he had never seen before.

He walked out to the truck with her and handed it to her "This fell out, what is it?"

Jude looked at it "Oh, I wrote that last night while you were asleep."

Tommy nodded "It's really good, are you going to put it on your album?"

Jude nodded "Yeah, I was thinking about it, do you think I should?"

Tommy nodded "Yeah, I think Darius would love it also."

Jude chuckled and Tommy opened her door "Alright let's go." He said, waiting for her to get in.

Jude smirked "In a hurry Quincy?"

Tommy nodded "Yeah, actually I am, I had orders you know."

Jude raised a brow "Really, what were they?"

Tommy smiled "Well Maggie told me to, how did she put it, bring our girl back. So we better get a move on."

Jude chuckled and got in, ready to leave here, and go home, really she was ready to go anywhere, as long as he was there to.


	31. LA At Last

They got back to Maggie early the next morning, they hadn't called to tell her they were coming back together, now one knew yet that they were back together, and they wanted to surprise her.

They pulled in, and where getting their stuff from the back, when the front door opened and Maggie came out.

From where she stood, she couldn't see Jude "Tom-Tom? You're back?"

Tommy turned to her and smiled "Yep, we didn't want to stay there long, we wanted to get back."

Maggie's eyes widened, along with a smile "We?"

Jude stepped out from around the truck and smiled "Hey Maggie."

Maggie jumped and squealed, and ran over to them "You came back with him." She hugged her, then pulled back to look at her face "Are you mad at me?"

Tommy looked confused, not knowing what Maggie was talking about, but Jude smiled and shook her head "No, I'm not mad, it's what made me see it, thank you."

Maggie smiled again and hugged her "I'm glad you two are back together now" She pulled back again "You are, back together now, right?"

Tommy chuckled and nodded "Yes Maggie May, we are." Then he grabbed a gab from the truck "How 'bout we get this stuff inside, I want to take a shower, eat, and got to sleep."

Jude chuckled and grabbed a bag, along with Maggie. As they walked back to the house, Maggie looked at Jude "OK so tell me everything."

Jude shrugged as they walked through the door "There really isn't much to tell, after I read your letter, and heard his song-" Tommy, who was just a few feet in front of them, stopped and turned around "Wait, what song?"

Maggie looked at him and smiled, looking sheepish "The Hard Way?" She said it like a question "I snuck it into her bag before she left."

Tommy shook his head and chuckled "I swear women, you can't keep anything to yourself can you?"

Jude chuckled "That's good though, it was the letter and song that opened my eyes, and made me see that everyone was right all along, so don't be mad, you should thank her."

Tommy smirked at the two women and rolled his eyes "I'm going to go take a shower."

Jude and Maggie both laughed as he walked away, then Maggie turned back to Jude as they sat the bags down in the living room "OK so what happened when you got there?"

Jude told her about meeting up with Colin, and how it better than she expected it would, and then about Tommy calling her the next morning. Maggie laughed when Jude told her about how he was parked in the lot of the hotel she was staying at "Wow" Maggie said with a goofy smile "It's like fate." They both chuckled and Jude rolled her eyes "Then we just spent the day together, we just hung out, took a nap, went and got dinner, and met this really cool older lady named Emma."

Jude told her the story that Emma had told them and Maggie agreed the it was weird that her story was so close to Jude and Tommy's.

They had been sitting in the living room as Jude told the story, but now they got up and made their way into the kitchen, where Maggie made them each a sandwitch and some left over salad from the night before.

Jude sat down as Tommy walked into the room, and sat down beside her. She smiled at him, and noticed he was wearing cotton Pajama pants and a plain grey T-shirt "You look all ready for bed." She said with a chuckled. Tommy shrugged "I am." They both shared a laugh, and Maggie put a plat of food in front of each of them.

Jude looked at her "Thanks Maggie."

Maggie smiled and sat down "No problem." They started to eat. "When are you guys planning to go home?" Maggie asked, she turned to Tommy "I mean, you only came out here to get away from her."

Jude turned to Tommy "You wanted to get away from me?"

Tommy glared at Maggie "Thanks Maggie" He turned to Jude "No you, you and him."

Jude nodded "Oh, well that I understand." She reached over and placed her hand on his "Don't worry about it."

Jude took one last bite of her sandwitch, and pushed her plate away "Thank you for the food, I think now I'll be going to get some sleep."

She stood up and leaned over to kiss Tommy "Goodnight."

Tommy smiled "Night, I love you."

Jude smiled in return "I love you to, see you later."

When Jude left the room, Maggie turned to Tommy "You know, I've seen you with girlfriend after girlfriend, but I've never heard you tell one you love them and sound like you mean it, until Jude."

Tommy smiled again "I know, I don't think I ever really did mean it, not like with Jude anyway."

Maggie smiled at her brother "Well, it looks like Little Tommy Q. is finely growing up"

Tommy nodded "Yeah, I think he is."

Maggie chuckled "Well it's about time. Now you never answered my question, when are you guys leaving?"

Tommy shrugged "Maybe tomorrow or the next day, we're not in a big hurry, but I think she wants to get back and tell everyone, we haven't told anyone yet, I think she wants to surprise them."

Maggie took their plates away, and when she came back, she was smiling again "You know, I got some happy news today also."

Tommy raised a brow "Really, what was it?"

Maggie shrugged "My law firm is transferring me, to their branch in Toronto, so I'm moving back home little brother."

Tommy smiled "Really? That's great Maggie May, when?"

Maggie smiled again "As soon as I find a place."

Tommy lost a little of his smile "Have you talked to Julia and Brads parents about this yet?"

Maggie nodded "Yeah, Julia loved the idea, she said this way she can spend more time with you, and you know how much she loves Jude, so that will be another plus, as for Brads mom and dad, they said they understand about my job, and they think it'll be good for Julia to be around my family more." She shrugged "They'll miss her, but they'll come visit and she can come to them, they're happy for us."

Tommy nodded "That's great, I'm happy for you Maggie." He chuckled "Sometimes I still can't believe you went with the law rout, when you have such a great voice and are an amazing guitar player."

Maggie shrugged "I'll always love the guitar, but when Julia was born, and after everything with Brad, I was glad I had my degree to fall back on, we both know the music business isn't always stable, and I needed that.

I'll always love music, but for now, it's only a hobby to me. And besides, I love my job."

Tommy nodded "And you're good at it. but now with you being so close, maybe you could help out with my album."

Maggie shrugged again "Maybe." She yawned then "But for right now, I'm going back to bed for a few hours, I'll see you later Tom-Tom."

Tommy nodded "See you later Maggie May."

As he watched her leave the room, Tommy couldn't help but smile "I can't wait to get home now, everything is turning out great, I couldn't ask for more than this." With that thought, he got up and went to bed for awhile.


	32. Songs

Later that day, Tommy was up and in the studio, waiting for Jude, when she finely walked in, coffee in each hand.

She handed one to him as she took a sip of her own. She had only just gotten out of bed, her hair was a mess, and she was still in her pajamas, and Tommy couldn't help but think that she looked beautiful no matter what she had on.

He smiled at her "Morning, or afternoon I guess."

Jude smiled "Afternoon. So are you ready to get to work?"

Tommy nodded "Yep, been waiting on you, let's get to work."

After working, and arguing, for a few hours, they had all they could do until they had other musicians to work with.

Jude had just put down her guitar, when Maggie walked in.

Tommy smiled at her "Hey, where's Julia today?

Maggie smirked "I guess she missed her friend Alice while she was gone, she's spending the night over there."

Tommy nodded "Do you want to hear a new song?"

Maggie shrugged "Sure." She turned to Jude "Is it the one you told me about, the one you wrote the other night?"

Jude nodded, and Maggie smiled "Alright then, let's hear it."

Jude picked her guitar back up, and smiled "It's not done or anything, the music will be so much better when I have the guys playing with me." She shrugged, and started to play.

........................................

_(Deeper, Alexz Johnson)_

_if we don't talk, that's ok_

_'cause i hear everything that you say_

_you've got my heart tuned into you_

_and we hold, this hurt inside_

_and it shows, and you can't hide_

_but if we open up we'll break through_

_you and i go deeper_

_down below where no one sees it_

_where you close your eyes _

_and just believe it_

_you and i go deeper,_

_where everything's unspoken_

_and the world is so wide open to me now_

_you got broken once before_

_closed your heart up and said no more_

_we were trying not to fall_

_afraid of letting go_

_and wait until we know now_

_you and i go deeper_

_down below where no one see it_

_where you close you eyes_

_and just believe it_

_you and i go deeper,_

_where everything's unspoken_

_and the world is so wide open to me now_

_and the morning shines much brighter to me somehow_

_maybe this will last forever_

_if we follow what we feel_

_and you love me like i know you will_

_you and i go deeper,_

_down below where no one sees it_

_where you close your eyes_

_and just believe it_

_you and i go deeper _

_where everything's unspoken_

_and the world is so wide open to me_

_you and i go deeper (yeah)_

_down below where no one sees it_

_where you close your eyes_

_and just believe it_

_you and i go deeper_

_where everything's unspoken_

_and world is so wide open_

_to me now_

_......................................_

When it was over, Maggie clapped "Jude, that song is great, very sweet, and so true to you guys."

Jude smiled "Thanks" She turned to Tommy "I want to work on the music for the other song, do you want to help me?"

Tommy nodded "Of course I do, when do I not want to?"

Jude laughed "Good point, alright, let's get it done so I can pack."

Maggie left the room to let them work. She was in her office a few hours later, when Tommy came and got her.

"You have to hear this, tell us what you think." He said, leading her back to the studio.

Jude was waiting, holding her guitar, with her journal in front of her.

Maggie sat down and smiled "Alright, lay it on me."

Jude smiled and started the song.

.................................

_(where did i go right, by hilary duff)_

_I'm always too late  
I see the train leaving  
I'm always laughing  
When it's not cool to smile_

_I'm always aiming  
But somehow keep missing  
So how did you get here  
Something is wrong_

_[CHORUS:]  
Where did I go right  
How did I get you  
How come all this blue sky around me  
And you found me  
Where did I go right  
How did I get you  
I don't know how I did  
But somehow now I do_

_I'm always driving  
Forget where I'm going  
Should have turned left  
But I was singing some song  
And I, I am arriving  
As everyone's leaving  
But there you are waiting  
Something is wrong_

_Where did I go right  
How did I get you  
How come all this blue sky around me  
And you found me  
Where did I go right  
How did I get you  
I don't know how I did  
But somehow now I do_

_Makes no sense to me  
No it isn't clear  
But somehow you're standing here  
Something gets to me  
It's that nothing is wrong_

_Where did I go right  
How did I get you  
How come all this blue sky around me  
And you found me  
Where did I go right  
How did I get you  
I don't know how I did  
But somehow now I do_

_Where did I go right  
How did I get you  
How come all this blue sky around me  
And you found me  
Where did I go right  
How did I get you  
I don't know how I did  
But somehow now I do_

.................................

Maggie smiled when the song ended "Jude, that was great, I loved it."

Jude smiled "Thanks, that really means a lot Maggie." She put down her guitar and stood up "I'm going to go and take a shower now, now that it's almost bed time again." She said with a laugh.

Maggie Tommy watched her leave, then Maggie turned to Tommy "So I'm really happy you two are back together now."

Tommy raised his eye brows "Really? It doesn't show at all, if you hadn't told me, what? five-six times now, I don't think I'd realize you were glad at all"

Maggie rolled her eyes "Seriously though, I just have one thing to say."

Tommy raised one brow "What?"

Maggie smiled "I told you so, I so told you so."

Tommy laughed "Yes you did, I should have listened to you, you were right for once."

Maggie looked shocked "For once? Hello, I'm the oldest here, that means I'm always right."

Tommy rolled his eyes this time, and shook his head "I'm going to go and make sure I have all my stuff together, we're leaving in the morning you know?"

Maggie frowned and nodded "Yeah, Jude told me."

Tommy chuckled at the face she was making "I would have thought after all of this, would be ready for all the drama to be gone for while. You will be right in the middle of it again when you move."

Maggie smiled and chuckled "That's right." She stood up now and moved toward the door "I'm going to go and start dinner, you want to help me?"

Tommy nodded "Sure, what are we making?"

Maggie shrugged "I'm not sure, let's go and see what we have."

Maggie and Tommy made there way into the kitchen, talking and laughing as they made dinner, and by the time Jude was out of the shower, dinner was ready, and they sat down to eat.


	33. Hanging Out

**Hey, so a big thanks to everyone who has ben reading and everyone who has been reviewing! You guys are awesome.**

**I'm going to post two chapters today, then after that, there will only be one chapter left.**

**............................................................................................................................................................................................................  
**

The next afternoon, Jude was on her way home. Tommy dropped her off, and headed home also. He had offered to come home with her, but she said she wanted to talk to Sadie, and tell her everything that happened, so Tommy went to his apartment.

When he dropped her off, she saw Sadie's car in the drive, and went inside to find her sitting on the couch reading a book.

Sadie heard the door and looked up, when she saw Jude she smiled "You're home." She said, jumping up from her seat and going over to hug Jude "What happened why didn't you call?"

Jude pulled back and chuckled "I'm sorry, I just wanted to be here when I told you Tommy and I are back together."

Sadie's smile widened "I love it when I'm right." She said, causing Jude to laugh and nod her head "Yeah, me to."

Sadie grabbed her hand, and pulled her over to the couch where they sat down "OK, tell me everything."

Jude took a breath and began her story, telling her about meeting Colin, to Tommy calling, to meeting Emma, then driving back to Maggie's place.

Sadie smiled and shook her head "I almost can't believe it, I'm so happy for the both of you."

Just then, the doorbell rang "Oh" Sadie said, standing up "That'll be Kwest, we're suppose to go to dinner and a movie, but I can stay here if you want me to?"

Jude shook her head as Sadie opened the door "No you go, I'll just unpack and probably call Tommy."

Kwest walked in and saw Jude and smiled "So you and Tom are back together huh?"

Jude nodded "Yeah, we are."

Kwest nodded "Good, 'bout time." He said, making the girls laugh.

Jude shooed them away "You guys go, have fun, I'm going to go and do some laundry."

Sadie chuckled then followed Kwest out the door.

Jude walk into her room and got her clothes ready to put in the wash, when she was done with that, she picked up her phone and called Tommy, who answered on the third ring "Hey girl, miss me already?"

Jude chuckled "Oh you know, I was bored."

Tommy laughed "So you only need me when you have nothing better to do?"

Jude laughed "Would it be bad to say I missed you already?"

Tommy sighed "I hope not, because I started missing you as soon as you shut the door."

Jude smiled, then sighed "You know, I have nothing to do right now, Sadie's out with Kwest, I'm unpacked and I started my laundry, now I'm lonely."

Tommy chuckled "Hmm, what can we do about that?"

Jude smiled "I could come to your place?"

Tommy chuckled again "Now why didn't I think of that?"

Jude laughed "I'll be over in a little while." She said.

"Why don't you just spend the night here?" Tommy asked.

Jude thought about it, were they ready for what that implied? They had had a relationship like that before, but were they ready for it again?

After a moments hesitation Jude opened her moth, but Tommy spoke before her "We don't have to do anything that you're not ready for, you don't have to stay."

Jude smiled "I'll be over in a minute, I just need to get some stuff together." She said, hopping he knew she was saying she was ready for them to be together again.

"Alright, I'll see you in a few." Tommy said, then hung up the phone.

Jude wrote a quick note to Sadie, letting her know where she was, then headed out the door.

**The Next Morning**

Tommy slowly reached his arm across the bed, then opened his eyes when all he found was the sheet.

Sitting up, he listened, trying to hear where Jude was, when he heard dishes being moved in the kitchen.

He got up and grabbed some clothes, and headed that way.

----

Jude had just gotten home, she had went out and gotten them breakfast, and was now putting it out on plates, when Tommy walked in.

He smiled when he saw what she had done and walked over to give her a good morning kiss "Hi."

Jude smiled "Hey, good morning."

Tommy smiled and Jude motioned for him to sit down "I got us breakfast, and I thought that after we ate, maybe we could go tp the studio."

Tommy grimced, and Jude saw it "What?"

He shrugged "Right now it's like we're still on vacation, if we go into work, then we're really home."

Jude laughed "We'll have to go sometime."

Tommy nodded and sighed "Yeah I guess." Jude chuckled and they finished breakfast, then Tommy showered and got dressed and they left.

------

They walked into G-major, hand in hand. Jamie came up to them and saw their hands and smiled "So I guess the rumor is true huh?"

Jude raised a brow "What rumor?"

Jamie chuckled and pointed to where Sadie was standing talking to Spied "The rumor that you two are back together, Sadie's been telling everyone since she got here."

Tommy and Jude shook their heads and laughed "Yeah, it's true." Jude said, then she saw Sadie walking over and smiled at her.

When she was close Jude raised a brow "So you've been telling people huh?"

Sadie smiled "I was just trying to save you the trouble of having to do it yourself."

Jude chuckled "That's sound good to me."

Spied came running over then "Dude, you and Squinty are back huh?"

Tommy rolled his eyes, he and Spiedermen had never really been what you would call friends, but they got along alright, but sometimes Tommy couldn't help but roll his eyes at the younger mans actions.

Jude also rolled her eyes, but nodded "Yeah, we are."

Kwest walked up then and motioned to Tommy, and Tommy stepped away "Yeah?"

Kwest nodded toward Darius' office "D. wants to see you, he heard you were back, and said you came in to send you to him."

Tommy nodded "Alright, he's probably wants to talk about my songs, I got a couple almost finished while I was gone."

Kwest nodded "Alright, I'm glad you're back T. I'll see you later."

Tommy nodded "See you."

Jude looked over at Tommy, and he motioned to Darius' office and she nodded, she wanted to talk to the guys anyway, so she went with Spied into studio B to talk to him and the boys.

----

That evening, Jude and Tommy left, and headed for the movie rental place, and then to the store.

Jamie and Kat and Sadie and Kwest were going to come over to Tommy's place and they were all going to watch a movie and have dinner.

Jude smiled as she thought about their day, she was told more than once that people were glad Jommy was back together.

But nobody was happier than Tommy and herself. As they walked to the car, she reached over and wrapped her arm around his waist, and he smiled down at her and wrapped his arm around her as well.


	34. The Big Night

**3 months later**

Sadie watched as Tommy run around the studio going over last minute details before Jude was to get there, with a smile on her face.

She watched him cross the lobby looking for her, then laughed at the look on his face when he spotted her "Sadie, are you sure everything is perfect for tonight? What's so funny?" He asked when he noticed her laughter.

Sadie shook her head "I was just wondering where the cool calm Tom Quincy was today."

Tommy rolled his eyes "I left him at home, now about tonight, everything good?"

Sadie chuckled again "Yes Tommy, I checked and double checked, then I triple checked to be sure."

Tommy sighed "Good, good" He said, trying to look more calm than he actually was "It is her twenty-first birthday after all, everything needs to be perfect."

Sadie rolled her eyes this time "Right, because it being her birthday is what has you all flustered today."

Tommy glared at her "First of all, I don't get 'flustered' and two, as far as everyone is concerned, it's all because it's her birthday, got it?"

Sadie gave him a mock salute "Yes sir, got it."

Tommy sighed "I'm going to my office for awhile, when Jude gets here, can you tell her that's where I am?"

Sadie nodded "Will do."

Tommy smiled and walked off, and Sadie chuckled again, the man was a mess and it was only eleven in the morning.

**that night**

Jude was meeting Tommy at the hotel where the party was being held, and couldn't wait to get there.

When she got there she looked around the room thinking about how beautiful it looked, when she spotted Sadie, and walked over to her, "Hey Sadie, have you seen Tommy yet?"

Sadie smiled "Hey sis, yeah he's around here somewhere." Sadie smirked "I'm sure he'll turn up sometime."

Jude frowned slightly, not understanding the look on Sadie's face, but just shrugged "Alright, I haven't talked to him since this afternoon, I was hoping to see him when I got here."

Sadie smiled "Well I'm sure you'll be seeing him before to long."

Jude raised a brow, Sadie was acting weird "Alright, well I see Jamie over there, I'm going to go say hello to him, I'll see you later."

Jamie turns away from the person he was talking to and spots Jude walking towards him, and he smiled at her "Hey birthday girl."

Jude smiled "Hey, have you talked to Sadie tonight?"

Jamie nodded "Yeah, for a minute when I first got here, why?"

Jude shrugged "I don't know, she just seems to be acting weird."

With a chuckled Jamie smirked "Weird for Sadie, or for normal people?"

Jude laughed "Weird for Sadie, every time I bring up Tommy's name, she starts acting all secretive

Jude watched as it looked like Jamie tried not to smile "well you know Sadie."

Jude frowned slightly "what does that mean?"

Suddenly looking at something over her shoulder, Jamie shrugged "Uh I um...see someone I need to talk to, I'll see you later alright?" Jude nodded and Jamie smiled "Happy birthday Jude." Then he walked away, leaving her standing in the middle of the room alone.

Then she heard Tommy's voice and turned around, and saw him on the stage, and wondered what he was doing, he hadn't said anything about singing.

Tommy saw her and smiled "Hey everybody, that you all for coming out tonight." He walked over to the middle of the stage and placed the mic in the stand "Happy birthday Jude." He said and everyone clapped "I know you're probably wondering what I'm doing up here, but for your birthday, I wrote you a song." He looked out over the crowd of people "She's very hard to keep something like that from, always wanting to know what I'm writing." Everyone chuckled and Tommy looked back to Jude "I hope you like this, mostly because I didn't get you anything else."

Everyone laughed and Tommy picked up his guitar that was resting on it's stand at the side of the stage, and grabs a stool and plus it over to sit on "This is for you girl, happy birthday.

Jude smiles and watches, wide eyed as he strums his guitar.

.................................

_(this is just to feel that way by taylor hicks)_

I feel you letting go  
Holding on, caught in between  
Could you risk the pain  
Take the chance your heart might bleed  
Just to feel that way

Can't keep running in circles  
I'm standing right here  
Could you rewrite the story  
But trade all the tears  
Oh it's not too late to feel that way

Take a walk on the wire  
I won't let you go  
We'll follow the streetlights  
Down this jagged road  
We'll break it all open  
Finding our way  
We might end up broken and wounded  
But baby it's worth it  
for even one day  
Just to feel that way

Let this moment unravel  
and we'll be alright  
The world might be gone tomorrow  
But we're here tonight  
Oh it's not too late just to feel that way  
Let's walk on the wire  
I won't let you go  
We'll follow the streetlights  
Down this jagged road  
We'll break it all open  
Finding our way  
We might end up broken and wounded  
But baby it's worth it  
For even one day

Just to fall apart  
I don't care  
I'm not going anywhere  
Without you being here by my side  
Yeah I just don't feel right  
We'll follow the streetlights

Let's walk on the wire  
I won't let you go  
We'll follow the streetlights  
Down this jagged road  
We'll break it all open  
Finding our way  
We might end up broken and wounded  
But baby it's worth it  
For even one day  
For even one day  
Just to feel that way  
Just to feel that way

_....................................._

When the song was over everyone clapped, as Tommy made his way down to Jude, who was standing at the front of the stage "So, did you like it?"

Jude shook her head, and he frowned "I loved it, it was perfect." She said, making him smile "Well, I'm glad, also, I have someone who wants to tell you happy birthday."

Jude raised her eye brows "Who?" Tommy pointed behind her, and when she turned, there stood Maggie.

Jude smiled and hugged the older women "You came, I'm so glad you could get here."

Maggie smiled "Well, you know a girl only turns twenty-one once, I didn't want to miss this night. Julia's with Sadie somewhere."

Jude smiled and looked at Tommy "That's great, it's been a pretty good night so far."

Tommy smiled "And I'm sure it'll get even better."

Jude laughed "That'll be a switch, there was my sixteenth, the whole Shay and you thing, then my seventeenth, fighting with you, but I guess that one didn't turn out to bad, but then my eighteenth, that one was just bad all around, then my nineteenth, when Sadie and Kwest were fighting and when I stepped in to try to calm then down, I tripped on my dress and fell into the cake and sprained my ankle.

And then number twenty, when my mom showed up" Jude shuddered "That was bad also."

Tommy wrapped an arm around her "So this one has to be better than that one." He looked away, and Jude thought she heard him mumble "god help if it's not." He looked back at her and smiled "I need to go and talk to Kwest about something, I'll see you later thought alright?"

Jude nodded and he leaned in and kissed her, then turned and walked away.

When he was gone, Jude turned to Maggie "Did you hear the song he sang me?"

Maggie smiled and nodded "Yeah, it was really good."

Jude nodded "Yeah, he's so sweet sometimes."

Maggie shrugged and chuckled "Well that's Tom-Tom for you, always trying to impress the ladies."

Jude laughed "I know, it just makes me wonder what he's going to do next."


	35. His Song

**A/N**_ Alright, I want to give everyone a HUGE thanks for reading this story. I'm soooo happy that everyone liked it so much. Now I would like to ask, after reading this chapter, if anyone has any ideas on what I could call the sequel, I would love to hear from you.  
I'm not sure how long it will be before I start posting that one, or how often I'll be able to post when i do start, my family is trying to move, and we're packing and looking for a place by my sister and then when we do move, I'm not sure when we'll get the internet. So don't worry if I don't update often, I will never leave a story unfinished.  
Alright now on to the finale chapter._  
**:Chapter 35:His Song**

........................................................................................................................................................................

Jude was talking to Spied and wondering where Tommy had gone to again, she was looking around for him, and not really listening to Spied "Jude, JUDE are you even listening to me?"

Jude looked back to him, and smiled sheepishly "I'm sorry Spied, what were you saying?"

Spiedermen chuckled "I said, he'll show up soon, just have some fun and quit worrying were Quincy is."

Jude sighed and nodded "Yeah you're right, it's just that he's been acting weird for the past couple of days, and then tonight Sadie's been acting weird also."

Spied chuckled again "Weird for them, or normal people?"

Jude chuckled "That's the same thing Jamie asked."

Spied smiled "Well then, that should show you, there is nothing to worry about if they act weird. They always act weird."

Jude smiled and shook her head "I guess you're right, I'm going to go and talk to Maggie, and get a drink, I'll talk to you later."

Spied nodded "OK, I saw her over there a minute ago." He said, pointing to the other side of the room.

Jude looked that way and nodded "Alright, thanks."

She had made it half way across the floor, when a spot light landed on her. She stopped and looked around and saw Tommy standing on the stage again, smiling at her.

She smiled back at him, wondering what he was up to now.

Tommy gabbed the mic and looked out at the crowd "Hello again, you might be wondering what's with the light, but I just wanted to see where the birthday girl was. I kind of lied when I said I only had the one thing for her." A chuckled rippled through the guest' and Tommy's eyes locked with Jude's "I have another song for you, and I need you to listen very closely alright?"

Jude nodded, still a little dazed by all of this, and Tommy looked out over the crowd once again "I'm going to need all of you to stay very quiet for me, so she can hear it good, alright?"

There was a quiet ripple through the crowd, agreeing to his request.

_......................................._

_(this is you're everything by bo bice)_

_as long as you're who i'm with_

_priase you with my diein' breath_

_pull my heart outta my chest_

_god i'd do anything_

_i'll open every car door_

_i won't go out anymore_

_i'll even eat off the floor_

_god i'd do anything at all_

_i'll be there to cach you right when you fall_

_i'll be there as long as you tell me when_

_i'll be there untill eternitey ends_

_you know_

_cause you're woth everything_

_and side be side forever_

_we'll be together, it keeps getting better_

_through the desserts i will laugh in the face of danger_

_i'll be your lone ranger_

_and you'll be my angel_

_as we wake up ridin' right into the sunset_

_find things we ain't done yet_

_and prove to the world, our love will never die at all_

_i'll stick my hand in the flame_

_subject myself to the pain_

_i'd even sleep in the rain_

_god i'd do anything_

_i'd cross the dessert for you_

_let you beat me black and blue_

_spray paint your name on the moon_

_god i'd do anything at all_

_i'll be there to cach you right when you fall_

_i'll be there as long as you tell me when_

_i'll be there untill eternitey ends_

_you know_

_cause you're woth everything_

_and side be side forever_

_we'll be together, it keeps getting better_

_through the desserts i will laugh in the face of danger_

_i'll be your lone ranger_

_and you'll be my angel_

_as we wake up ridin' right into the sunset_

_find things we ain't done yet_

_and prove to the world, our love will never die at all_

_yeah i'd do anything at all_

_you know why, you know why_

_cause you're worth everything_

_(everything)_

_(everything)_

_(everything)_

_i'd do things you won't believe_

_get you a ring if you need _

_get down right here on one knee_

_god i'd do anything_

_you know why, you know why_

_cause you're worth everything_

_and side be side forever_

_we'll be together, it keeps getting better_

_through the desserts i will laugh in the face of danger_

_i'll be your lone ranger_

_and you'll be my angel_

_as we wake up ridin' right into the sunset_

_find things we ain't done yet_

_and prove to the world, our love will never die at all_

_yeah i hope you never die at all_

_you know why_

_cause you're worth everything_

_.................................._

After the song was over, everyone clapped. Jude didn't know how to take that song, she thought she knew what it meant, but she didn't want to look stupid if she was wrong, which has happened before where Tommy was involved, so she waited for him to say something.

He never took his eyes off of her "Thanks everyone, depending one what she says now, you might be able to find this song on my next album, or you might never hear it again."

He then made his way off the stage, and over to her, and she noticed he still held the mic in his hand.

Coming to a stop in front of her, he smiled and took her hand with his free one "So, did you like the song?"

Jude nodded "It was great, but what did it mean?"

Tommy chuckled "I thought you might ask that, so I have something that goes along with it to help show you, can you hold this for a minute?" He asked, hold out the mic.

Jude took the mic and watched, wide eyed as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box, then took the mic back, and dropped to one knee.

He smiled at her, and grabbed her hand again "I love you, and I would do anything for you, you mean everything to me, I'm not me unless you're with me, so I was wondering if you could stay with me forever, and do me the huge favor of marrying me?"

He opened the box, and inside was a white gold band, with a simple diamond, that sparkled in the spot light.

Jude's eyes filled with tears and she nodded her head, and Tommy chuckled "Could you say that a little louder, so everyone else can hear it to?"

Jude chuckled "Yes, I would love to marry you."

Tommy smiled and slid the ring onto her finger, then kissed her hand.

Jude pulled on his hand, and he stood up, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, and hugged him hard "I love you so much right now, you know that right?"

Tommy chuckled "Well I hoped, when you said yes."

Jude smiled and let go of him, as the spot light left them there, giving them some privacy in the crowded room "I have to go find Sadie and Maggie, I have a wedding to plan." She started to turn away, then stopped "I just realized something."

Tommy raised a brow "What's that girl?"

Jude smiled "The hardest part is already done, I already have a dress, your moms, I mean, you gave it to me, I should totally wear it, it's not like I really wanted to wear it for anyone else."

Tommy smiled hearing that "I think you should to, my mom would love that. that is why I told her she could keep it at my place."

Jude smiled and gave him another hug and kiss, then went to find Sadie and Maggie.

Tommy was smiling as he watched her walk away, when Julia came running up to him "So does this mean Jude's going to be my Aunt now?"

Tommy smiled "Yeah it does."

Julia smiled "It's about time."

Tommy chuckled "I feel the same way. Come on, lets go get some cake, and go find Jude.

They find her talking to Sadie and Maggie about wedding plans, and Tommy sat down next to Jude with Julia on his other side.

As they all talked, Tommy and Jude would lean into the other one, giving them a kiss, and a shared smile, both thinking about what their life with the other one will be like, and knowing that no matter what, it would always be worth it. As long as they had each other.


End file.
